El Amante
by Ely-chan
Summary: El romance de un joven chino y una adolescente japonesa inicia en el ferry de Hong Kong, todo va muy rápido entre ellos dos... ¿Qué pasará con su romance? Basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras. AHORA SI: TERMINADO!
1. Capitulo 1

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp-, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar ;; -.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

Veía el mar frente a si, completamente azul... Más lejos veía la ciudad de Victoria, donde iba a vivir de ahora en adelante.

Suspiro.

Iba a extrañar su casa en Japón pero ni ella ni Touya podían quedarse ahí más. Nunca podría volver...

Suspiro nuevamente.

Un joven se sentó junto a ella, tendría unos dieciocho años. Era alto y tenía el cabello castaño revuelto. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Le pregunto en inglés. Era más fácil comunicarse en ese idioma para la mayoría de personas. Había tantas variaciones del chino...

-Kinomoto Sakura, ¿y usted?

Le devolvió la pregunta, se sentía muy sola y pensó que le haría bien charlar con alguien mientras durara el viaje en ferry.

-Xiao Lang.

Le sonrió, no le gustaba dar su apellido.

-No eres de aquí. ¿De donde vienes?

-Soy japonesa pero desde ahora viviré aquí. ¿Tú eres de aquí?

-Si. Yo nací aquí.

-Ah...

El silencio les rodeo nuevamente, solo se oía el agua chocar contra el casco. Una gaviota empezó a volar junto a la embarcación, la chica se paró y se puso a mirar al ave de cerca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ver a la gaviota.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustan los animales. ¿Sabes? En Japón yo tenía un gatito, mi hermano lo llamó Kerberos pero se lo cambie a Kero-chan... Le quedaba mejor. –le comentó sin mirarlo- ¿Tú tienes alguna mascota?

-No. Mi madre nunca me dejo tener una y ahora no me interesan mucho.

-¡Qué pena!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los animales son una agradable compañía. Cuando no quería que me retaran por mis notas me encerraba con Kero-chan y el no me decía nada, solo ronroneaba y me acompañaba cuando estaba sola.

-Debiste quererlo mucho... ¿Qué le paso?

-Tuve que dejarlo con una vecina.

-Te debe extrañar mucho.

-Espero que no.

La niña le sonrió, era muy agradable ese chico.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó después de mirarla un buen rato, ella ni lo noto, seguía parada y miraba a la tierra, ya estaba cerca de la ciudad de Victoria, la capital.

-Dieciséis. Tú pareces de dieciocho, ¿o me equivoco? –sonrió.

-Si, voy a cumplir los diecinueve. Pero tú no pareces de dieciséis.

-Siempre he sido pequeña. Pero es muy bueno.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó. La mayoría de chicas deseaba ser alta y parecer una modelo.

-Porque puedo correr más rápido. Allá en casa era parte del equipo de atletismo, ¡gané muchas medallas!

-¿De oro?

-Si, de oro. Era muy rápida.

-¿Eras? ¿Qué paso para que ya no lo seas?

-Vine para acá. Ahora no podré ser parte de ningún equipo de atletismo, mi hermano dice que no tendré tiempo para los entrenamientos. Eran muy largos, yo tenía el record de los 300 metros. –Repitió con mucho orgullo.

-Pero seguro habrá algún otro deporte que puedas practicar.

-Si... Eso espero.

El ferry llego al puerto.

-Seguro encontrarás algo que te guste.

Esa fue su despedida.

Ella también se bajo, arrastrando su maleta bajo al puerto. Cerca de ahí la esperaba su hermano, atrás de el vio a Xiao Lang que estaba a punto de entrar a un lujoso auto. Hizo señas con la mano para despedirse de el y el le respondió. Su hermano se acerco, había pensado que las señas eran para ella, y la abrazó.

-Que bueno que llegaste pequeña... –le dijo al oído. Vio como Xiao Lang la miraba y después se iba en su lujoso automóvil.

-También me alegro mucho de verte, Touya-kun...

Una niña entró a las inmensas instalaciones del viejo edificio, desde ese día viviría ahí. Su hermano la llevo hasta el despacho de la directora.

-Buenos días señora.

-Buenos días joven Kinomoto. ¿Es esa su hermanita?

-Si, ella es Sakura.

-Buenos días señora. –saludo la chica.

La mujer sonrió y muchas arrugas aparecieron en su rostro.

-Me agradas pequeña.

-Gracias. –sonrió Sakura.

-Bueno señora, se la encargo mucho.

-No se preocupe, esta en las mejores manos.

-Adiós señora y gracias.

-No es nada. Ven pequeña, voy a mostrarte tu habitación. –se levanto.

-¿Podría hablar un momento con mi hermano antes?

-Claro. –La directora salió.

-Hermano, te voy a extrañar mucho...

Se abrazaron.

-Yo también Sakura, pero nos veremos los fines de semana. Recuérdalo.

-No lo olvidare.

-Bueno, ve con la directora.

Salieron del despacho, la señora la esperaba mirando por la ventana. Acompañaron a Touya hasta la puerta.

-Hermano...

-¿Si Sakura?

-Te quiero mucho... –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti...

-¡Hasta el viernes!

El joven le dio un beso en la frente y salió. La directora le tomo por la mano y la llevo hasta el edificio de las habitaciones.

-Hola, tu eres la nueva ¿no? –le pregunto una chica entrando a la habitación.

-Si... Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Li Mei Ling, mucho gusto.

Las chicas sonrieron.

-¿De donde vienes?

-Soy japonesa, ¿y tú? –le devolvió la pregunta, no tenía muchas ganas de charla pero no quería ser descortés con aquella chica.

-Yo nací aquí pero mi familia es de China.

Sakura le sonrió y abrió su maleta.

-¿Sabes en donde puedo poner mis cosas?

-Fíjate en tu cama, tiene cajones y unas repisas abajo. Ahí puedes poner tus cosas. –le dijo.

Entonces fue que entendió porque las camas eran tan altas, todas tenían dos filas de cajones y varias repisas debajo.

-No me había fijado en eso... Gracias.

-No es nada. A mi también me paso. Cuando llegue aquí pase buen rato buscando un armario donde poner mis cosas... –se rió.

Sakura asintió y empezó a desempacar.

-Mei... ¿Quién es esa chica? –le pregunto señalando disimuladamente a una chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada sola.

-Ella es Daidouji. Es japonesa como tu. Tiene dieciséis años, ella duerme en la cama que esta junto a la ventana –le comento haciéndole entender que compartía habitación con ella.

-¿Y por qué esta tan sola?

-Ninguna madre permite que su hija se le acerque y aún cuando lo permitieran, nadie lo haría.

-¿Por qué? No me parece mala...

-Que inocente... Bueno, tu acabas de llegar es comprensible que no sepas... –comento como para si.

-¡Mei! ¿Me vas a contar? –le reclamó mientras cogían sus bandejas.

-Bueno... bueno... pero vamos a sentarnos...

Cuando estuvieron instaladas en una mesa lejos de las demás chicas y de Daidouji, Mei Ling decidió contárselo a Sakura.

-Pues dicen que ella es una prostituta. –le dijo bajando la voz.

-¿De verdad? –no lo parecía, se le hacía una chica como cualquier otra chica de aquel comedor.

-Yo misma la he visto salir varias veces por la ventana cuando las celadoras se van a dormir y regresar al amanecer.

-¿Y las profesoras no saben?

Mei Ling encogió los hombros y siguió comiendo.

Más tarde, en la biblioteca se encontró con la chica Daidouji, le sonrió.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto amablemente.

-Daidouji Tomoyo ¿y tú? –sonrió agradablemente sorprendida.

-Kinomoto Sakura... ¿Eres de Japón? –El acento de esa chica se le hacía muy familiar.

-Si, pero hace años que vivo aquí.

Ambas sonrieron y se quedaron charlando hasta que llamaron para la cena.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas despierta?

-Si... ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

-Voy a salir un rato... ¿Quieres venir?

-Okey... Solo deja que me vista... –le respondió frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

Tomo un par de pantalones y una blusa de un cajón, se puso los zapatos y siguió a su amiga hasta la ventana.

-Trae una chaqueta que hay fresco. –le advirtió su amiga desde la oscuridad.

Hizo lo que le indicaban y se acerco a su amiga.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir? –le pregunto.

-Es muy fácil. –le hizo asomarse por la ventana y le señalo una enredadera que crecía por la pared, para que no dañara el edificio los jardineros habían puesto una valla de madera entretejida pegada a la pared.

-Solo tienes que bajar por ahí. Y listo.

-Es pan comido.

Ambas bajaron en silencio y una vez en el suelo se fueron hacía el muro que lindaba con la calle principal. Tomoyo sacó una llavecita y la guió hasta una puerta oculta por unos arbustos, salieron.

-Esa es la puerta de los jardineros... Conseguí la llave y ahora siempre salgo por ahí. –se rió la joven.

-Ingenioso... En todas las veces que estuve en el patio nunca me fije en esa puerta...

-Claro, las brujas no querrían que la viéramos por eso pusieron todo ese follaje cerca del muro, para que no sospecháramos.

-Suena lógico... ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Vamos a ver a un amigo mío.

Sakura se dejo llevar, no tenía miedo de que la cogieran fuera del colegio.

Pronto llegaron a la avenida principal, Tomoyo pidió un taxi. Fue entonces que se fijo en como iba vestida su amiga.

Sakura llevaba un par de desgastados pantalones de jean y una camiseta blanca con varias flores de cerezo estampadas. Llevaba una chaqueta de jean amarrada a la cadera.

-Tendremos que arreglar eso... –le dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu ropa... No puedo llevarte si llevas esa blusa... –le dijo.

Un taxi paro y ambas subieron al asiento de atrás. Tomoyo dio una dirección y se volteo a ver a su amiga.

Sakura se fijo en la ropa de Daidouji. Esta llevaba una falda corta y una blusa blanca escotadísima. No llevaba chaqueta.

-Tu si vas a coger el fresco... –le dijo.

-No lo creo, estoy acostumbrada... Aquí es. Muchas gracias. –le paso un billete al chofer y bajaron frente a un edificio de departamentos.

-¿Esta mi madre? –le pregunto al portero a modo de saludo.

-No señorita, salió temprano.

-Okey... Vamos Sakura... ¡Gracias!

Cogieron el ascensor y subieron al décimo piso. Tomoyo sacó una llave de detrás de un cuadro y abrió el departamento, estaba a oscuras pero la joven no encendió ninguna luz.

Llevaba a Sakura de la mano, abrió una puerta a tientas y después de entrar encendió la luz.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué linda habitación! ¿Es tuya?

-Si... Pero solo vengo los fines de semana.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y Tomoyo abrió el armario, de pronto Sakura se vio rodeada por un montón de blusas de todos los colores imaginables.

-Pruébatelas a ver si te quedan y escoge una.

La muchacha se sentía azorada, todas tenían mucho escote y en verdad ella no tenía mucho busto y tampoco quería mostrar así todo lo que tenía...

Al fin encontró una top rosa fuerte y una camisa negra. Cuando Tomoyo la vio le abrió la camisa dejando ver el top.

-Así... Vayámonos de aquí.

-Gracias por la ropa.

-No es nada... Vayámonos.

Notas de Autora:

Holas! Bueno aquí Ely-chan les cae con un nuevo fic, el primero que a escrito en este genero pero que también es un Universo Alterno.

Jeje… Ya les cogí el gusto a los UA…

Bueno, espero que les guste, este fic fue ideado mientras leía la novela de Marguerite Duras (Donnadieu) "El amante de la China del Norte". Esta novela es autobiográfica y habla del romance de una adolescente francesa (la autora) con un joven chino rico.

Espero que les guste y mejor no me demoro tanto con las notas porque debo ir a estudiar biología.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto

Atte. Ely-chan

P. D.: El próximo capitulo contendrá escenas lemon, si no les gusta este tipo de fics por favor no los lean y así se ahorran un mal rato.


	2. Capitulo 2

aDisclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, les perteneces a Clamp

-El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte".

-Y este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

-¿Sakura?

-¿Eh? –había tropezado con alguien, de repente en su mente apareció la idea de que podría ser Touya, ¿quién más la conocía en esa ciudad?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –suspiró aliviada al comprobar que no era Touya si no Xiao Lang el que la ayudaba a pararse.

-Vine con una amiga del colegio...

-Oh... Ven, vamos a tomar algo.

La llevo a la barra y pidió dos tragos.

-¿Y tu amiga?

-Creo que se encontró con un conocido y la perdí... –mintió Sakura, Tomoyo se había ido a trabajar hacía menos de diez minutos. Un joven alto y moreno se le había acercado y ella se había ido con el.

En eso llegaron los tragos y la chica se puso a mirar a la gente que bailaba, tenía una expresión algo ausente.

Xiao Lang tomo su mano y la acarició, Sakura sonrió pero no lo regreso a ver, el besó la mano y la dejo sobre la barra nuevamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos callados mirando a la gente que bailaba y cantaba bajo las luces de colores y entre brazos de humo que recorrían el piso del lugar como si fueran serpientes.

Sakura se acerco al joven y presiono suavemente sus labios sobre los de el por un instante. Luego volvió a sentarse pero la presión de unas manos en su cintura le indicó que no dejarían ir tan fácilmente, no volvió a intentar irse.

El chico se acerco a la chica y la beso, Sakura le devolvió el beso, fue un beso dulce e inocente al principio pero después empezó a pasar su lengua por los labios de la chica ella abrió ligeramente su boca y dejo pasar al visitante. Empezaron a recorrerse el uno al otro lentamente, investigando y experimentando.

El beso se fue profundizando lentamente, paso a paso, minuto a minuto.

-¡Sakura! –oyeron un gritó desde un poco más lejos, se separaron lentamente. La chica puso una mano en el pecho de Xiao Lang y se alejo para regresar a ver a Tomoyo que regresaba en ese momento.

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

-Bueno, adiós Xiao Lang.

-Hasta pronto Sakura...

Las chicas salieron riendo, tomaron un taxi a la puerta y regresaron al internado.

-Sakura... ¿Quién era ese? –le pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga varios días después del escape.

-¿Quién?

-El tipo con el que estabas el otro día.

-Ah... Es un amigo. –le respondió regresando a su tarea.

-¿Sakura?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

-Tú... –la miro- ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

-¿Qué c...? –entonces capto a lo que se refería Tomoyo, se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-Ah... Era de suponerse...

Ambas regresaron a sus tareas y al rato Tomoyo le regreso a ver.

-Pero te gustaría hacerlo con él ¿no?

Sakura se quedo pensando unos segundos y sonrió.

-Si, creo que si.

Tomoyo le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa y regreso a su tarea de literatura.

-¿Tomoyo, a ti te gusta lo que hacer?

-¿Qué cosa? –Notó como la miraba Sakura y entendió,- Eso... Un poco.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo haces? Tu madre es rica.

-Porque quiero demostrarle que yo no soy como ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Una respetable señora de sociedad que nunca da un paso en falso.

-Ah...

-No pienses en eso.

-Bueno, ¿vas a salir esta noche?

-No, hoy no. Las guardianas están atentas. Parece que alguien les dijo que salimos el otro día.

-Ok...

-¿Te gustaría ver a tu amigo otra vez?

-Quizás...

-¿Era guapo?

-Si... Muy guapo... –le respondió, se pasó un dedo por los labios, sonreía.

-Besaba muy bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu cara, lo dice todo.

Ambas se rieron animadas.

-¿Touya? ¿Estas en casa?

-¡Si! ¡Estoy en el patio!

Sakura salió al patio de atrás, su hermano mayor se hallaba arreglando una moto.

-La trajiste...

-Me la enviaron de vuelta... –parecía contrariado- Pero esta bastante dañada...

-Que pena...

-Si, en verdad es una pena.

-Voy a ir a almorzar con una amiga.

-¿Con quién? –Touya dejo la moto en paz para regresar a ver a su hermana. Esta llevaba aún el uniforme gris y azul del colegio.

-Estás manchado de aceite... –le comento lanzándole un trapo que le dio en el rostro.

-Si, ya lo sabía... ¿Con quién vas a ir?

-Se llama Tomoyo, también es japonesa pero vive aquí desde hace años... Compartimos la habitación.

-Ok...

-Bueno, me cambio y me voy.

-¡Despídete de tu hermano! –le reclamó.

-¡Cuando te bañes! –le respondió desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Entonces regresa temprano, monstruo.

La chica regreso más rápida que un relámpago y le dio un coscorrón –aunque tuvo que jalarlo para que se inclinara primero, ya que era muy alto.

-¡Touya no baka!

-Yo también te quiero, Monstruo.

Sakura le dio un pisotón y se fue a cambiarse para ir con Tomoyo.

-Parece que nos encontramos en todos lados... –le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola Xiao Lang –saludo ella, iba caminando de regreso a su colegio el sábado de tarde.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, de regreso al infierno...

-¿Infierno?

-Colegio.

-Pero hoy es sábado.

-Si, lo sé. Pero mi hermano trabaja mucho y si me quedo en casa voy a estar sola.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo?

-Querrás decir cenar porque ya son las cinco.

-Como sea, ¿vienes?

-Okey.

El joven le abrió la puerta del auto y ella subió, fueron a un restaurante al centro de la ciudad.

-¿Quieres comer aquí o mejor vamos a otro lugar? –le pregunto antes de parquear el auto.

-Mejor vamos a otro lugar... –le pidió, era un restaurante muy caro y ella no iba vestida para la ocasión.

-Ok... ¿Esta bien si pido unas pizzas y vamos a comer a mi departamento?

-Claro, me gustaría conocer tu departamento.

Fueron un poco más lejos y entraron al subsuelo de un enorme edificio. Luego tomaron un ascensor y fueron a uno de los pisos más altos.

-Se nota que vives lejos... –bromeo Sakura. Ambos rieron.

-Es verdad... Muy lejos... Del suelo... –se rieron nuevamente.

Le abrió la puerta y entraron a un apartamento sencillo.

-Pensé que sería diferente. –le comentó Sakura explorándolo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti, por el edificio, por el sector. Es una zona de lujo.

-Es verdad, pero lo prefiero así.

Sakura entró a la cocina y luego a la habitación, el lugar estaba lleno de cosas finas pero sencillas, nada exagerado ni lleno de lujo.

Sintió a Xiao Lang entrar a la habitación.

-¿Te gusta la vista?

-Si, es preciosa.

Desde la ventana se veía toda la ciudad y la bahía, la península de Kowloon... Era una vista preciosa.

-Tengo sed...

-En la cocina hay agua y refrescos si quieres.

-Gracias.

La chica salió y se sirvió un refresco, lo bebió, dejo el vaso en el fregadero. Regreso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el paisaje desde la inmensa ventana.

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la inminente oscuridad de la noche, se sentó, estaba en la cama.

Se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño y recordó todo lo acontecido esa tarde.

Se había encontrado con Xiao Lang y el la había llevado a su departamento a comer, habían pedido pizzas. Charlaron mucho rato después de comer y luego ella se quedo dormida ahí misma donde había despertado.

Distinguió la figura del joven contra la ventana, sonrió y se acomodó entre las sábanas.

-¿Estás despierta?

No dijo nada pero el se le acerco, se acostó junto a ella, muy cerca, haciendo que la joven sintiera la respiración de Xiao Lang en su rostro, el joven acaricio su castaña cabellara y la miro con ternura pero por primera ves la joven distinguió una ligera chipa en los ojos castaños del hombre que la observaba, sintió como Xiao Lang aceleraba su respiración con cada caricia, ella se acomodo un poco más junto a él, disfrutaba las caricias que le daba con su fuertes manos, Sakura sintió como las manos del joven se deslizaban por su espalda, dibujando con caricias cada parte de ella

- Deseo tenerte, deseo sentirme tu dueño

El silencio se hizo presente, Sakura palideció al escuchar la varonil voz de Xiao Lang

- Ven –le dijo mientras pasaba ambas manos por la pequeña cintura de la joven, Sakura no dijo nada ni tampoco se opuso, el hombre se ubico sobre ella, miro como los nervios se apoderaban del cuerpo de la joven, con lentitud deslizo su mano por su pantalón, delicadamente, con ternura, pasando sobre la virginidad aun cubierta de la niña, llego a su vientre, la miro, con delicadeza, notando el sonrojo que ella traía, tan seductor, embriagante, como si su rostro temiera y a la ves deseara, él sonrió, la beso, sencillamente, lo suficiente como para lograr separarse cuando el necesitaba quitarle camiseta, recorrió con su mano el pecho desnudo de ella y con el otro le quito el sostén

Soltó un suave gemido.

El continuo besándola y quitándole la ropa, pronto ella se encontró desnuda y devolviéndole los besos, pasando sus manos por la fuerte espalda y el cabello revuelto.

Luego ella lo desvistió, él solo se dejaba hacer; primero los botones superiores, con lentitud, sintiendo el bien formado cuerpo que llevaba, al terminar miro su pecho, tan perfecto, tan varonil y a su ves con movimientos, que producía la respiración acelerada en él, muy seductores, continuo, bajo la mano hasta llegar pantalón con más delicadeza, como si fuera algo muy frágil, se los quito, observo su cuerpo y así, sin más, le quito lo poco que cubría el cuerpo de Xiao Lang

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto al ver los ojos de la joven al ver su cuerpo desnudo

-Completamente. –le dijo, mientras le dedicaba una calida sonrisa, muy tranquila y a la ves desesperada

Recorrió con su boca todo el rostro y el cuello del chino, el la recorría con sus manos, haciendo que se estremeciera.

La acarició y la beso por todo el cuerpo, acariciando su cabello y su pecho, beso su cintura y su ombligo, separo con suavidad sus delgadas piernas y se colocó.

-Va a dolerte, no quiero mentirte

- Lo se, solo hazlo

- Pero te puedo asegurar que solo duele la primera ves ¿segura que quieres continuar?

No le respondió, Sakura le beso en los labios y le sonrió. El miro dentro de esos ojos verdes y no vio ninguna clase de temor. Dedicándole uno de sus besos más tiernos la penetro.

El dolor llego al cuerpo de la niña. Al principio es como si una parte de ella se destruyera, como si una parte de su cuerpo estuviera en constante dolor, el mismo lugar en donde el chino se encontraba, poseyéndola. Un poco más dolosa, luego con contradicción; no soportaba más, un dolor que la llenaba, sentía que un poco más y moriría, pero en ese momento una calma la rodeo, el dolor, el mismo dolor que le causo temor, ya no se encontraba, en su lugar un placer que poseía su cuerpo la invadió.

Los gemidos

Nuevas sensaciones los llenaban, a ambos.

La felicidad, el triunfo, un momento de ambos, de Xiao Lang y de Sakura, la unión de sus cuerpos.

Xiao Lang empezó a moverse lentamente, produciendo en ella un placer inmenso que la hizo gemir.

Las caricias y los besos se profundizaron, a la vez que los movimientos de ambos se volvían cada vez más rápidos, más placenteros para ambos. Ambos gimen, ambos gritan de placer.

El joven llega al clímax y explota dentro de la chica, la adolescente grita.

No sabían si estaban vivos o muertos, estaban en el cielo.

Se separaron agotados.

Xiao Lang sonreía satisfecho, lo mismo que Sakura, pero ninguno de los dos podía ver el rostro del otro en la oscuridad de la habitación. La chica se abrazo al pecho de su amante y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se encontró sola en la cama. Se envolvió en una sábana y entró al baño preguntándose donde estaría Xiao Lang, sus preguntas se vieron respondidas cuando vio al joven tomando una ducha. Su rostro se tiño de rosa al verlo parado ahí, con el agua recorriendo sus músculos...

-¿Cómo dormiste? –le pregunto besándola en los labios.

-Divinamente... –le respondió abrazándolo, paso sus manos por su pecho...

Él se soltó de su abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

-Me he enamorado de ti...

La niña se sonrojó y le regaló una sonrisa. Tomo el jabón y empezó a enjabonarlo, luego el también lo hizo con ella.

Aun cuando ya no tenía jabón en el cuerpo Sakura seguía pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del joven y él por suyo, seguían descubriéndose, amándose a cada minuto que pasaban en la ducha.

Xiao Lang cerró la llave y la envolvió en una toalla blanca y suavecita, ella se dejo hacer, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama nuevamente.

-Pensé que vendrías ayer, ¿qué paso? –le pregunto Tomoyo al verla entrar a la habitación.

-Estuve con él... –le contestó mirándola con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Wow! ¿Tan rápido?

-Más o menos... –sonreía contenta mientras se acostaba en la cama con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Por si acaso... Se que no viene al tema... pero... ¿Usaron protección?

La niña se sentó de inmediato en la cama con el rostro pálido.

-No... –le respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Me lo imaginaba...

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Mei Ling entrando a la habitación, he de aclarar que Sakura y Tomoyo estaban hablando en japonés cuando la china entró.

-De nada importante... Es que le estaba contando de porqué vine acá... –Sus ojos bajaron.

-Oh... Bueno... –a ella ya se lo había contado- Solo venía a avisarte que ya van a servir la cena...

-Gracias Mei Ling... Te alcanzo allá, ¿Ok?

-Okey, nos encontramos allá.

La chica salió y Tomoyo en japonés le pregunto a su amiga:

-En verdad... Nunca me has contado porque viniste a Hong Kong... –dijo como pensando en voz alta.

-Bueno, es una historia simple... –suspiró Sakura mirando por la ventana con melancolía.

-No importa si no quieres contarla. –le contestó rápidamente presintiendo que era una historia triste.

-No, no importa ya... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no duele tanto.

Se quedo en silencio por un rato. Luego oyeron una campana sonar por el piso de abajo.

-Ya es hora de cenar... Vamos y ten, te tomas esto con agua.

-¿Qué es?

-Una pastilla del día después. Pura prevención. –le explicó su amiga.

-Gracias Tommi-chan...

La joven de cabello negro sonrió y se agarró el cabello con una cinta negra.

Notas de Ely:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno... Espero que bien...

Yo estoy nerviosa, este es mi primer lemon... (Mil gracias Sango900 por tu ayuda con la escena de Sakura y Xiao Lang...) Si no hubiera sido por ella eso hubiera salido muy diferente (traducción: más corto y menos tierno) u.u'

Dejen reviews y me cuentan que tal les pareció este capitulo porfas... ¡Que me muero de nerviosismo! n.n

Bueno, por lo demás, ya vieron donde habían ido las chicas y espero que les gustará el encuentro de Xiao Lang y Sakura, como dije en el summary, todo va muy rápido entre ellos y ya habrán notado que esto no va rápido, ¡Va volando!

Bueno, Tomoyo es otra cosa, ella misma explico porque hacía eso; me pareció buena idea conservar a Sonomi como una importante empresaria y todo eso; la respuesta de Tomoyo la base en las respuestas de una amiga de porque haría algo así si estuviera en la situación de Daidouji.

Supongo se preguntan porque Tomoyo se pondría en el papel de prosti si podría hacerlo con cualquiera que quisiera y sin cobrar nada. Es verdad, supongo que me parece peor cuando las chicas se acuestan ó bacilan (ver traducción abajo) con un completo desconocido por pura diversión.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Bacilar: Palabra que se usa en Ecuador para definir a un coqueteo y que a veces pasa de un coqueteo (que ambas partes actúan como si fueran novios sin serlo), y que al día siguiente o cuando se vuelven a ver siguen actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Continuando con el tema...

Si bien Mei Ling y Xiao Lang son primos en el anime, aquí lo siguen siendo pero como nuestro querido personaje principal no ha dicho nada sobre su apellido, Sakura no tiene la menor idea de eso. Tendremos que ver como se desarrollan las cosas ¿no les parece?

Y con respecto al porque Sakura y Touya ahora viven en Hong Kong, se los contaré en el próximo capitulo... ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Hasta pronto y dejen reviews!

Atte. Ely-chan

Respuestas a los reviews:

¡Muchas gracias por dejar reviews! No esperaba que me dejaran tantos en el primer capitulo, me alegre cuando entre a mi mail y encontré varios mails de , pero primero pensé que se trataría de mi otro fic, Pasado Oscuro, no se imaginan mi cara al ver que eran para El Amante... ¡Muchas gracias!

Ciliegia: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro que te haya gustado, es un fic en el que me estoy esmerando mucho y me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

aleirbagpotter: Bueno, ya viste, la llevo a encontrarse con Xiao Lang... jejeje... bueno... Espero que te haya gustado, besos y hasta pronto!

koteotaku: Bueno, los deseos de mis lectoras me pueden mas que el tiempo y todos los deberes del mundo... Aqui lo tienes, gracias!

HanaTK: Holas! Que gusto verte! Bueno, el libro no tiene mucho que ver con el fic... Que bueno si te lo compras, me encanta ese libro y es hermoso, como dije es autobiografico, es la historia de la autora... Si lo lees vas a ver que tan poco tiene que ver mi fic con ese maravilloso libro...

Y por si acaso... Tambien soy una maniatica de la lectura...

Besos y hasta la proxima!

Akane: Gracias por leerlo, bueno Xiao Lang (ó tambien llamado Shaoran) es solo alguien que Sakura conoce en el trasbordador... Y bueno, en el proximo capitulo tendras mas datos... Gracias y hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 3

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar-.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

-Xiao Lang ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó regresando a ver al muchacho que la seguía en el auto.

-Vine por ti. ¿No se nota? –detuvo el auto.

-Claro, pero tengo que ir a visitar a mi hermano –le contesto muy seria. El joven chino le abrió la puerta del auto y ella subió.

-Entonces te llevo...

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, se detuvieron y ella hablo de nuevo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-No lo sé... Pero me estoy enamorando de ti, pequeña... –le dijo mirándola detenidamente. No sabía que tenía esa niña pero le atraía como a un imán.

-¿Qué es lo que ves en mi? Tomoyo es mucho más bonita que yo, además, tú puedes tener a quién quieras y cuando quieras ¿Por qué yo? –le gritó sin mirarlo.

-No lo sé... Tal vez tu inocencia... Pero no lo creo... ¿Sabes? Eres una niña muy dulce... Pero hay en ti algo más... No se que será... –le dijo muy bajito, casi susurrando las últimas palabras.

Llegaron. Estaciono el auto y Sakura bajo.

-Hasta mañana... –susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Xiao Lang se quedo mirando la casita antes de alejarse.

Era una casa pequeña de un piso, pintada de color crema y con un pequeño jardín de tierra donde asomaban pequeños brotes de verde claro.

-Residencia Daidouji, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Tomoyo?

-Espere un momento, ¿a quién anunció?

-A Kinomoto Sakura, gracias.

La niña espero mientras la empleada iba a buscar a su amiga. Unos momentos después como alguien alzaba un teléfono y por otro lado colgaban otro.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues... Más o menos...

-¿Qué paso?

-Peleé con Xiao Lang... –suspiró Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería saber que iba a pasar con nosotros y se lo pregunte...

-¿Qué te respondió?

-Que no sabía... –le respondió decepcionada- Me enoje y le grite porque me había elegido a mi si podía tener a cualquiera que él quisiera...

-Hum... ¿Y qué te dijo? No creo que se haya quedado escuchándote como idiota.

-Pues más o menos... Se quedo callado y me dijo que no sabía... Que yo tenía un no-se-qué y que era eso...

-Ah... Entiendo... ¿Pero sabes? No te mintió, Sakura, tú eres una niña que tiene una especie de... digámoslo así: magia. Seguramente fue eso a lo que él se refería.

-No lo creo... –le contestó sin mucha convicción. Como respuesta recibió un gran suspiro de su amiga.

-Es que en verdad... ¿Qué puede tener de interesante una niña de catorce años comparada con cualquier mujer?

-Mucho. –le dijo con tono cansado.

-¿Ejemplo? –pidió.

-Una alegría inagotable.

-Culpa a la malta. – (malta: bebida refrescante elaborada a base de cebada tostada, no fermentada como la cerveza).

-No tiene nada que ver.

-Sigamos, una inocencia pura.

-¿Eh?

-Si, eres muy inocente aunque no lo creas.

-¡Yo no me lo creo todo! –reclamó.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-A que eres muy buena, a que eres sencilla y alegre.

-¿En serio?

-Si... –le repitió con tono cansado Tomoyo.

-¿En serio? No corresponde a la descripción que tengo de mi misma...

-Jaja... –risa sarcástica- Muy graciosa. Pero bueno, si no me quieres escuchar... Hablamos...

-¡Oye! Sorry, pero no concuerdo mucho con lo que tu dices...

-Como sea, es así...

-Dejémoslo ahí, ¿te parece?

-Si... Mejor... ¿Oye?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Será que puedes venir a dormir a mi casa? Digo, para ir a una fiesta y divertirnos.

-Déjame preguntar pero es seguro que si... Pero no me dejarás sola por ir con algún cliente tuyo. –le exigió.

-Pero si no es ese tipo de fiesta. Es una cena que mi mamá organizo y no quiero estar entre tanto niño prepi sola... – (Prepi: tradúzcase a creído, vanidoso, pagado de si mismo, etc...)

-Okey... Solo déjame preguntar a mi hermano... Te llamo en un rato.

-Espero.

-Ya, pero contesta tú... Es un lío con la sirvienta y se me hace que me están interrogando...

-Te entiendo...

-Entonces te llamo.

-Si, hasta dentro de un rato.

-Bye...

Sakura colgó y salió corriendo al garaje donde su hermano se hallaba (nuevamente) arreglando su moto.

-¿Hermanito? –dijo con tono de niña dulce.

-¿Qué quieres, Monstruo? –le pregunto sin mirarla.

-¡No me digas así! –le dio un buen collazo, como el estaba arrodillado en el piso y ella parada le resulto muy fácil. (N/A: ¿Si no como? Touya es casi un "kilómetro parado"... Es demasiado alto para mi gusto, pero aun así es precioso)

-Si te llega te llega... –suspiró el chico, sabía que su hermanita no dejaría de golpearlo nunca por culpa del dichoso apodo.

Otro collazo para Touya-kun... (N/A: ¡No tanto que me lo dejas lelo!)

-Bueno... Como iba diciendo antes de que empezaras a hablar tonterías... Tomoyo me invitó a dormir a su casa, digo, departamento... Es que su madre va a hacer una cena y no quiere estar sola... ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejas? Anda di que sí... –le pidió como si nada de la escena anterior hubiera sucedido.

-No lo sé... –le contestó frotándose la nuca.

-Anda... Tomoyo cuenta contigo... ¿SI? –le puso su mejor cara de ángel, de esas que ni el mismo demonio se resistiría.

-Okey, pero te trae mañana para almorzar.

-¡OH! ¡GRACIAS HERMANITO! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

-Ya... ya... que me ahogas... monstruo... –intentaba decir el mientras su hermanita lo abrazaba con fuerza, ante la aparición del dichoso mote Touya empezó a ponerse morado.

-Te quito el permiso... –dijo casi sin aliento. Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que Sakura lo soltara y con una sonrisa de ángel, le diera un beso en la mejilla para después entrar corriendo a la casa.

-Este monstruo esta creciendo demasiado rápido... –suspiro regresando a su trabajo.

Tomoyo le hizo dar una vuelta y sonrió.

-Estas preciosa...

Estaba satisfecha de su trabajo. Sakura llevaba un vestido de falda larga verde oscuro con lentejuelas, la falda tenía un corte en el lado derecho que subía hasta el músculo y dejaba ver la bien torneada pierna derecha de la niña (no por nada hace ejercicio). El vestido no carecía de escote, este tenía forma de V y también dejaba ver sus blancos hombros y espalda.

Tomoyo también le había puesto unas elevadas sandalias de tacón.

-Muchas gracias por el vestido y los zapatos Tomoyo... –le respondió, parecía algo azorada por la elegancia de su vestido nuevo y la forma de vestir de su amiga.

Esta había dejado la ropa provocativa por un día y llevaba un vestido de falda acampanada y larga y sin mangas, que tenía un discreto escote pero que si dejaba ver su blanquísima espalda.

-Esta muy guapa señorita... Y usted también señorita Kinomoto... –les comentó una sirvienta que las estaba ayudando.

-Muchas gracias Miyazawa, pero puedes llamarme Sakura.

La joven asintió y Tomoyo sonrió mientras se acercaba a un joyero que tenía sobre el escritorio. La sirvienta hizo a Sakura sentar y empezó a alisarle el cabello para la fiesta.

-Toma esto... –le puso con cuidado una bella cadena con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo esmaltado y con cuidado de no tropezar con Miyazawa mientras planchaba el cabello de su amiga con ese bichito al que llaman planchita gamma -(N/A: que yo nunca uso porque mi pelo es muy necio... u Aunque mi hermana si tiene una pero para lo que me sirve...)- le puso un par de aretes de plata que tenían una cadenita y terminaban en un pétalo de cerezo al final.

-Gracias Tomoyo... Pero no era necesario...

-Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado...

-Si eso fue hace milenios... –intento protestar.

-No, quédatelo por favor.

-Muchas gracias... –acepto la chica.

-Esta lista señorita Sakura. –sonrió Miyazawa admirando su trabajo, el cabello completamente liso de la chica caía graciosamente por sus hombros y su espalda, y se confundía con los aretes que le había regalado Tomoyo, dejando ver solamente los pétalos esmaltados de flor de cerezo.

-Gracias Miyazawa... Esta preciosa.

-No es nada, señorita... Me retiro, seguramente necesitarán ayuda en la cocina. -La muchacha se retiro.

Tomoyo siguió trajinando por la habitación, Sakura se paro de la silla desde la cual observaba todo y se puso a mirar las joyas de su amiga.

Tenía una amplia selección de collares, aretes, colgantes y anillos, casi todos engarzados con alguna piedra preciosa deliciosamente tallada.

Escogió un bello collar de perlas que cada cinco perlas tenía un pequeño brillante, y un par de aretes de plata con perlas engarzadas.

Se acerco a su amiga que buscaba algo entre sus cajones.

-Tomoyo, ven...

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –la niña se le acerco y le puso las joyas que había escogido.

-Ahí... Ahora estas perfecta. –sonrió.

-Gracias, Sakura. Bueno, vamos a terminar de arreglarnos para salir.

-¡Si mi capitán! –Sakura imito graciosamente a un cadete tomando la posición de firmes y casi se cae por culpa de los tacos. Su amiga se rió, la hizo sentarse y la maquillo.

Un joven de cabellos negro-azulados y gafas redondas se acerco a las dos muchachas que conversaban a una esquina de la fiesta, cerca del balcón.

-Buenas noches primita... ¿Qué tal la velada? –saludó a Tomoyo.

-Aburrida, querido primo, aburrida...

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso ningún joven te ha invitado a bailar?

-No, no quiero de todos modos... Y es que estas cenas siempre son tan aburridas... –suspiro Tomoyo.

-Buenas noches señorita... No he tenido el placer de conocerla...

-Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto. –sonrió Sakura.

-Hiragizawa Eriol, para servirle. –el joven se inclino graciosamente y tomo la mano de la niña para besarla, a Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Deja de hacer tonterías primo... –se quejó riendo Tomoyo. Sakura se veía muy bonita así sonrojada.

-Depende a que le llames tonterías, querida prima... –sonrió el joven.

-Eres imposible... Sakura, el es mi primo... Vive en Inglaterra y aun no sé porque misterioso motivo se encuentra visitándonos hoy...

-Simplemente extrañaba a mi prima favorita, ¿acaso es pecado?

-No, ni mucho menos... –se rió, Sakura estaba disfrutando la velada- Sakura... ¿Esa de allá no es Li Mei Ling? –le preguntó señalando disimuladamente a la entrada donde su compañera dejaba su abrigo con una amplia sonrisa, iba acompañada por un chico algo mayor a ella. Las vio y se acerco sonriéndole a Sakura y a Eriol.

-Hola Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-La mamá de Tomoyo organizó esta cena y me invitó.

La joven sonrió intentando ser cortés, Eriol se presentó y se mantuvo a distancia. La chica solo saludo a Tomoyo con una inclinación de cabeza no muy significativa.

-Él es mi primo Li Xiao Lang –les dijo haciendo que su acompañante se acercara. Sakura lo miraba sorprendida y el a ella pero desvió sus ojos disimuladamente mientras saludaba a Tomoyo y a Eriol, después de saludarla Eriol le ofreció su mano y le dijo:

-¿Me permitirías esta pieza? –Sakura sonrió y se dejo llevar a la pista de baile donde varias parejas más danzaban muy animadamente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Creo que ya la hiciste... –se rió ella.

-Bueno, otra más...

-Está bien.

-¿Qué es ese hombre para ti?

La niña se sonrojó visiblemente pero gracias a la oscuridad y a que no la estaba mirando, no se dio cuenta.

-Solo es un amigo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por la forma que se miraron y la forma que me mira en este momento.

-¿Eh? –Eriol le hizo dar una vuelta rápida y ella vio que Xiao Lang miraba a Eriol con odio mientras conversaba con Tomoyo, esta simplemente se reía. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Si las miradas matarán... –comentó el joven.

-Tú ya estarías más que muerto y enterrado hace como cinco minutos.

Ambos se rieron, la canción se acabo y Eriol beso nuevamente la mano de Sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Fue un placer bailar contigo, pero si me permites, me gustaría bailar con mi querida prima.

-Claro que no... Tomoyo... –se acercó sonriendo a su amiga, medio tropezó antes de llegar donde ella.

-Bailas muy bien.

-En realidad no, pero tu primo es muy bueno y me guió... Y también es muy observador...

-Noto lo de Xiao Lang y tú, ¿no?

-Si.

-Y te lo dijo, debí suponerlo. Le encanta saberlo todo...

-Y si no lo sé, lo preguntó. –completó el acercándose con una sonrisa de niño inocente.

-Exacto...

-¿Me permite la pieza? –preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Claro.

-Entonces... ¿Señor Li? ¿Podría cuidar a la bella Flor de Cerezo por mí, por favor?

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo Eriol estaba muy lejos con Tomoyo, ambos riéndose por el evidente sonrojo de ambos.

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa y arrastró a Xiao Lang a bailar.

-Ahora recuerdo que nunca hemos bailado. –le dijo como excusa y empezaron a dar vueltas por la pista entre las parejas, examinados por dos jóvenes de mirada azul que estaban sentados en el bar.

-Jajaja... ¿Y tú le hiciste caso?

-Si... ¿Por qué me iba a negar a un poco de inocente diversión?

-Si... Sobre todo inocente...

Ambos estallaron en risas, la fiesta había acabado hacía poco y ellos seguían en el balcón charlando muy animados y acompañados por una muy simpática amiga, una botella de tequila.

-Tomoyo... –llamó el joven sentándose en el piso y recostándose contra la barandilla de hierro forjado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-yo quería... Yo quería saber si tú... –balbuceó.

-¿Si yo? –recogió su falda y se sentó junto a él.

-Si tú has estado con alguien después... –se trabó y le miro como para preguntarle si recordaba, estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Después de lo nuestro? –Eriol asintió-; Bueno, técnicamente sí... Pero nunca del mismo modo...

-¿Del mismo modo? –le preguntó y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse una idea de la cabeza, un mechón de pelo negro-azulado le calló sobre los ojos.

-Lo nuestro fue muy especial... Fue muy especial para mí pero... –repitió.

-¿Pero?

La joven suspiro y negó con la cabeza, su cabello oculto parcialmente su rostro y ella lo aparto con una mano antes de contestar.

-Pero ya acabó... –Dejó escapar otro suspiro y se levantó, le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, cuando el se hubo parado ella lo abrazo por los hombros y le dijo.

-Ven, te llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes...

Eriol se dejó llevar, estaba como un zombi, su rostro tenía una expresión distante y en el fondo de sus ojos azules se veía un pozo de tristeza muy profundo. Lo dejó sentado en la cama y antes de que se fuera el le miró.

-¿Qué significo para ti lo nuestro? –le preguntó muy serio, parecía que había dejado la máscara de alegría junto con la botella de tequila en el balcón.

-Fue algo muy especial primo... Algo que nunca podré describir con palabras...

-Oh... –hizo un gesto como para decirle que le comprendía.

-Ahora duérmete... Que mañana iremos a la playa... –añadió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y a pesar de que mil y un pensamientos acudían a su cabeza Eriol se quedo dormido casi enseguida, así, sin quitarse el traje de gala.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta de su habitación suavemente, la luz estaba apagada, pensó que Sakura ya se habría dormido pero en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y su amiga salió ya con el pijama puesto.

-Me di un baño –le informo mientras con un cepillo desenredaba el cabello húmedo.

-Okey... –Tomoyo se sentó en la cama y se sacó los zapatos, más bien las zapatillas porque eran zapatillas tipo de ballet de color blanco.

-¡Oye! ¡Y a mi me hiciste poner esos tacos! –le reclamó dejando el cepillo de lado.

-Iban con el vestido, a mi nadie me iba a ver los pies por el vestido. –se disculpo con una sonrisa de niña inocente.

-Igual... Fue injusto... –hizo pucheritos.

-Pero te divertiste mucho ¿no?

-Eso si...

-Bueno, entonces no te enojes conmigo y cuando te acuerdes que te duelen los pies, piensa en Mei Ling... –se rió Tomoyo recordándole que su compañera llevaba tacos mucho más altos que los suyos. Sakura también se rió, su amiga era mucho más bajita que ella a pesar de que le llevaba con dos años.

-Creo que era para disimular un poco lo bajita que es junto a Xiao Lang...

-Si, es alto pero creo que no tanto como tu hermano.

-Ese es otro cuento... Vamos a dormir que estoy agotada... ¿Tú no?

-Si... Además de un poco borracha... –se rió ella mientras sacaba una pijama de un cajón.

-¿Quieres algo de café?

-No te preocupes, duérmete ya que mañana temprano iremos a la playa.

-Pero ¿y mi hermano? Recuerda que me hizo prometer que llegaría para almorzar.

-No te preocupes que estarás en tu casa antes de las dos. Ahora duérmete.

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches... –La joven recogió su pijama y entro al baño para ella también darse una ducha.

Sakura sacó su cama y se acostó a dormir. (N/A: Aquí merecen una explicación, no sé si hayan visto pero hay unas camas que tienen una especie de cajón debajo en el que se puede poner un colchón para armar otra cama, de esas tienen Tomoyo y mi primo, aunque el pervertido este usaba el colchón de la segunda cama para ocultar sus revistas y que mi tía nunca las encontrará. Puag... hentai de quinta... -S )

Muchas gracias a todas por recibirme tan bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y bueno, aquí les dejo con las respuestas de los reviews... ¡Ciao!

Serenity-princess: Hola... ¿Como estás? Espero que te haya gustado, a decir verdad he tenido cierta resistencia para publicar esto y espero que no cambie tu forma de pensar de mi... Es porque todo esto es completamente diferente a mi estilo pero... bueno, aquí me tienes... Experimentando. Me alegra que te guste la idea, a mi me encanto el libro en el que esta basado el fic. (Sango900: Por algo lo habrá escrito ¬¬)

Jeje... Bueno, mejor me despido, muchas gracias por leer... ¡Hasta pronto!

Ciliegia: ¡Gracias por continuar leyendo! Y es verdad, todo va a la volada, no esperan nada... Muy pronto todo se resolverá pero creo que les voy a enredar la vida y alargar un poco el fic... ¿Tu que dices? Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Aleirbagpotter: ¡Hola! ¿A qué van más que volando? Pronto parecerán pareja de casados... ¡es broma!

Y es cierto, a mi tampoco me convence tanto pero sinceramente lo prefiero a que sea como las de las telenovelas que se acuestan con el primero que aparece... ¿No te parece? Aunque es lo mismo... ¬¬ Ya me enrede...

A lo que me refiero es que ella no lo hace por gusto (bueno un poco pero ni te creas que le encanta) si no que lo hace por demostrar su rebeldía. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Waterlily lozania: XD No, ni la una ni la otra, es Sango900... Puedes encontrar su link en mi bio, esta en autores favoritos. Ella escribe de Inuyasha pero me ayuda mucho con mis fics. Gracias por el comentario ¡Hasta pronto!

Cristy-girl: ¿En serio? Wow... Nunca pensé que alguien me diría eso, más bien esperaba que alguien quisiera pegarme o algo así. Bueno... Me alegra que te haya gustado algo de mi fic ¡Hasta la próxima!

Sakki-chan: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic y bueno, como he dicho antes... No me puedo resistir a unos reviews... jejeje...

¿Eres de Ecuador? ¿De que parte? Yo vivo en Quito y claro que podemos contactarnos, y si, si tengo Messenger... mi mail es gea279(seguido por la arroba y el hotmail y todo eso...) agrégame cuando quieras... Cuídate mucho y escribe cuando quieras. Ciao!

Akane:p A mi me encanta el fic y me agrada la idea de que haya pegado... u Yo soy muy romántica y esperaba poder poner todo un poco más tranquilo pero ya ves como me salio... Igual me encanta, soy adicta a los libros y a los fics así que solamente tienes que esperar a que acabe el feriado de carnaval para que suba el siguiente cap... ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capitulo 4

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar-.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

-Gracias por dejarla venir a mi casa.

-Gracias por aguantarla, es un monstruo... ¿Qué haces para que se tranquilice? –bromeó Touya mientras su hermanita y su amiga entraban a la casa.

-Nada, conmigo siempre se porta bien... ¿No Sakura? –la chica sonrió tímidamente, quería matar a su hermano.

-Bueno, ¿no quisieras quedarte a comer?

-No puedo, gracias, es que le prometía mi primo llevarlo a comer. Es que acaba de llegar de Inglaterra... –le explicó.

-Ok, pero otro día tienes que venir ¿te parece?

-Esta bien, gracias...

El joven se despidió y se fue hacia el patio de atrás, estaba plantando un melocotonero y un cerezo cuando ellas llegaron.

-Tu hermano es muy simpático pero se nota que te molesta mucho...

-Si, es un fastidio... Ni si quiera cuando tenemos visitas puede cerrar la boca... –comentó molesta sentándose en la gradita del porche.

-No te enojes con el, mejor no le hagas caso y verás como deja de fastidiar... –le sugirió- Funciono con Eriol, cuando éramos niños siempre me molestaba y yo, como tú, me enojaba muchísimo con él. Luego empecé a ignorarlo cuando me molestaba y poco a poco dejo de hacerlo.

-Gracias Tomoyo... –le sonrió, se paró y la acompañó hasta la esquina donde esperaba Eriol en el auto.

-Nos vemos mañana por la noche... –se despidió agitando la mano. Eriol le sonrió y arrancó el auto.

Extrañaría a Tomoyo, ella estaba por cumplir los dieciocho y se graduaría pronto, en cambio ella se quedaría en el colegio por tres fastidiosos años más.

-¡Sakura! –oyó la voz de su hermano, debilitada por las distancias.

Corrió de regreso a la casa.

En el malecón de una playa no muy lejana

-¡Mira eso! –señalo un par de aretes que colgaban en un puesto.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro, esta muy bonito ¿no te parece...? –Tomoyo dejo de hablar y abrió sus ojos para ver a su primo- ¿Qué haces?

-Darle un regalo a mi prima favorita... –sonrió él mientras le pagaba al chico que estaba encargado del local, este miraba de reojo a Tomoyo como si se le hiciera familiar (n/a: ¿ustedes por que creen que será?) pero Eriol ni se fijo.

-No tenías que hacerlo... –le dijo mientras él le dejaba la bolsita en las manos.

-De nada... –sonrió tan encantador como siempre.

-Gracias...

-No es nada primita. Vamos para allá. –le tomo de la mano y antes de que ella pudiera acceder el salió corriendo, arrestándola consigo.

Horas más tarde...

-Eriol-kun... Eres un tonto...

-¿Por... Por qué dices eso?

-Mira que tirarme al mar así...

-Ah... Pero eso fue como hace media hora, yo pensé que era por haberte quitado tu bolso... –e dijo con una brillante sonrisa

-Por eso también...

-...Ó por el beso que te robe en el restaurante... –dijo mientras miraba al cielo en una pose pensativa

-¡Eriol no baka! –le gritó ella y se alejo, en ese momento recordó lo que ese tonto de su primo le había hecho. Ahora, justamente cuando ella deseaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado el venía a refrescarle la memoria.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejo por la calle, estaba muy molesta con él. Él lo sabía y muy bien.

-Tomoyo... No te enojes... De verdad... Lo siento... –le dijo mientras la detenía y la miraba con unos ojos matadores ( ¡Eriol! cof nnU perdón).

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Eh... –le dedico una gran sonrisa picara mientras evitaba la pregunta de su prime- ¡Lo siento mucho! –le respondió con una mirada sincera.

-En serio Eriol... Nunca madurarás. –le recriminó ella, se soltó y se alejo de nuevo. Paro un taxi y se fue, dejando a su primo parado en la mitad de la calle.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto una chica a un joven muy apuesto

-No puedo dormir... ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Oye Tomoyo...

-¿Qué quieres?

-En serio... Lo lamento, no debí molestarte así hoy en la tarde.

-Ayer querrás decir. –dijo mientras le enseñaba su reloj y le indicaba la hora

-Eso... Bueno como sea... Lo siento.

-Pero no te arrepientes ¿no?

-Claro que no... Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que hemos hecho y nunca lo haré, y no empezare a arrepentirme ahora que ya es tarde ¿no crees? –le sonrió como a modo de disculpa.

-Como quieras...

-¿Tú te arrepientes de algo?

-No... No exactamente...

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Que no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos pero si me arrepiento de lo que hice después... –le dijo rápidamente la joven mientras apuraba el último trago de té de su taza.

-Eso tiene que ver con lo que hablamos después de la fiesta, ¿no?

-Si...

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras Tomoyo lavaba su taza y la guardaba en la alacena.

-¿Qué paso con nosotros?

-Supongo que crecimos... –le respondió no muy convencida.

-Nosotros ya habíamos crecido, Tomoyo...

-Entonces maduramos, no sé, llámalo como quieras... –suspiró ella avanzando hacía la puerta.

-En serio, ¿por qué cambiamos?

-Eriol...

-Dilo, lo que sea, dilo...

-Eriol, somos primos, casi hermanos... Lo nuestro no podía ser... –le respondió, nuevamente sin mucha convicción. El joven la miro con una sonrisa indescifrable y se le acerco.

-Eso ya no importa Tomoyo... Porque... Yo te amo... –le susurro al oído lentamente.

-No puede ser... –le decía a su primo aunque en realidad se lo decía a si misma

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas? –le dijo en tono adolorido.

-Porque solo te lastimaría, porque al final moriría de dolor por haberte hecho daño... –sollozó.

-Tú nunca me harías daño... Tu eres la persona más dulce que existe... –le dijo abrazándola.

-Lo haría... Eriol déjame... No quiero lastimarte...

-No.

-¡Eriol! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Soy una prostituta!

El joven se separo de ella como si lo hubiera cogido la corriente eléctrica, la chica aprovecho la situación para salir corriendo del lugar. Pasaron unos segundos que a ambos se les hicieron años y Eriol subió corriendo tras ella.

-¡Tommi-chan! –llamó asomándose al balcón pero ella no estaba ahí, entonces recordó que de niña ella solía esconderse en el armario cuando algo la asustaba.

Corrió hacía la habitación de su prima, cuando abrió la puerta la oyó sollozar. No la vio así que supo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, abrió una puerta del armario y la vio ahí sentada entre los abrigos, se sentó junto a ella y cerró la puerta quedando ambos en la oscuridad.

-Lo lamento mucho Tommi-chan... Pero sabes... Aún así te amo y te entiendo perfectamente...

Los sollozos se detuvieron.

-Era una forma de vengarte de Sonomi y de Claire por separarnos... ¿o me equivoco?

-Si... –susurró la muchacha, sentía que su primo estaba muy triste y la lastimaba aún más pensar que era su culpa, nunca debió habérselo dicho... Pero no quería que el siguiera insistiendo, si ella cedía terminaría enterándose y lo hubiera lastimado peor. Le hubiera mentido.

-Lo supuse... Yo me escape de casa hasta que mi papá me encontró... El me contó algo, Claire le había contado lo nuestro y estaba furiosa...

-¿Desde cuando le tratas a tu madre así? –le preguntó al oír la forma en que Eriol decía el nombre de su tía, además, era muy raro que la tratara por su nombre de pila...

-Desde que me entere de que ella no es mi madre.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso... Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací así que para darme una madre mi papá se caso con Claire, ella me crió y yo crecí como si fuera tu primo...

-Entonces... Nosotros no... –tartamudeó ella.

-Si Tommi... Nosotros no somos primos... –sonrió Eriol.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Hace pocos meses... Cuando escape de casa mi papá me encontró y me envió a un colegio lejos, pensaba que era una de esas locuras adolescentes... Luego Claire le contó furiosa lo nuestro y el me llamó, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que ya estaba grandecito para saber la verdad... Entonces me lo contó todo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el cerebro de Tomoyo estaba intentando decodificar los datos que le acababan de dar. Eriol abrió la puerta y la llevo hasta su cama.

Una vez que la muchacha estuvo sentada en su cama miro al joven frente a ella, este le dedico una sonrisa triste, casi de disculpa.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar todo esto... Te prometo que nunca más dejaré que nadie se entrometa en nuestra relación...

La joven simplemente sonrió y lo beso en los labios, fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor y de esperanza, esperanza en su futuro.

Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando y ambos chicos estaban acostados en la cama, besándose con amor y pasión, unidos como nunca lo habían estado.

Eriol pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha por sobre la ropa, encontró los botones de la blusa del pijama y de uno en uno los desabotono.

Al sentir su piel desnuda contra la tela del pijama de Eriol decidió que ella no se quedaría atrás y desabotono lentamente su camisa.

Todo continuaba, paso a paso, beso a beso, como la primera vez pero totalmente diferente esta vez.

Cada prenda que se quitaban (que eran pocas pues solo estaban en pijamas) caían por el suelo, los suspiros se incrementaban con cada sensación, Eriol la besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sacando de los labios de Tomoyo suspiros contenidos

-Te amo Tomoyo, te amo –le decía al oído mientras que con sus labios degustaba cada parte del rostro de la joven

-No tanto como yo... –contesto Tomoyo mientras delineaba con sus manos el cuerpo de Eriol- no tanto como yo...

El joven le sonrió, ella era la única mujer que lo hacía tan feliz, con tantas ganas de vivir la vida, y que con un solo susurro de sus labios le hacía tener nuevas energías para continuar, sus labios bajaron hasta llegar los pechos de ella "Eres perfecta" pensaba mientras degustaba los pezones de Tomoyo, escuchaba los gemidos incontrolables de Tomoyo, eso era lo que le bastaba para hacer mejor su 'trabajo', sus manos se deslizaban por el abdomen de Tomoyo, la escucho gritar, un grito que le hizo estremecer, un grito que le pedía que continuara, que nunca la dejará sola, en ese momento Tomoyo abrió sus ojos, en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto temerosa pero seductoramente

-Esto -le dijo, mientras seguía besando sus pechos como si la vida se le fuera en eso y con sus manos acariciaba la intimidad de Tomoyo, con fuerza pero a la ves con amor- solo quiero hacerte feliz, Tommi-chan...

Tomoyo cerro los ojos, sus fuerzas se iban con cada momento en que Eriol la hacía sentirse en el cielo, en un momento no pudo y arqueo la espalda, Eriol lo noto, espero que llegara el orgasmo de su amada y en ese momento se lanzo como un jaguar sobre su presa, devoro los pechos de Tomoyo.

-Eriol –dijo casi sin voz- me... estas... matando –dijo casi como un susurro- eres el mejor –noto como Eriol la miro y ella le sonrió- en verdad que eres el mejor...

-Eso lo dices ahora –degusto un poco mas el cuerpo de Tomoyo- pero aun no eh hecho nada –le dedico una de esas sonrisas que dejaban a cualquier mujer hipnotizada.

- ¿A que te...? –fue cortada por un beso desesperado en sus labios, los labios de Tomoyo fueron tocados por la lengua atrevida de Eriol, ella abrió su boca y dejo entrar la lengua de Eriol, suspiro con pasión, algo que no soporto más y Eriol se separo

-Sshh –le dijo el joven al oído- te puede escuchar tu madre

-No lo creo –le dijo divertida Tomoyo, noto la expresión de duda de Eriol, pastillas para dormir –se rió un poco- no despertará aunque el mundo se acabe.

Eriol le dedico una mirada complaciente y pícara- ¿es decir que podemos disfrutar toda la noche? –Tomoyo abrió los ojos como dos platos...

- ¿Acaso estas pens...? –una ves más fue interrumpida por los salvajes besos de Eriol, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras sentía que su amado bajaba sus labios por su cuello hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, no dejaría que el hombre que más amaba se perdiera de algo de felicidad, ¿y que mejor que ella se lo entregue, tumbo a Eriol contra la cama, ahora ella se encontraba sobre él, bajo su mirada hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Eriol "nada mal" pensó mientras bajaba su rostro al encuentro de esa parte de su amado "realmente nada mal" pensó mientras miraba a Eriol antes de atrapar el miembro del joven con sus labios, escucho el grito ahogado de su amado, ella sonrió para si antes de seguir con su 'trabajo', los movimientos se hacían cada ves mas rápido, los gritos de Eriol era cada ves mas desesperados y sin poder decírselo un orgasmo llego al cuerpo del joven, llenando a Tomoyo, ella dejo su 'trabajo' y lo miro, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven, y esta ves fue ella la que lo beso con desesperación, se poso sobre él, delineo con sus labios el cuerpo del joven, arrancando de el dulces suspiros, Eriol no quiso quedarse atrás y también la beso, ambos recorrieron el cuerpo de uno y el otro, Tomoyo no espero más, necesitaba tenerlo con ella y que ambos sean uno, sintió la presión de Eriol contra su cuerpo , le dio una gran sonrisa, y ella misma se puso en posición, dejando que la penetrara, con delicadeza, dejo salir un gemido lleno de pasión; Eriol la tomo de sus caderas y la deposito sobre la cama, dejo que ambos se movieran, ambos cuerpos sudados y con sus aromas compartidos, nuevamente formando uno solo, las manos de Eriol delinearon el cuerpo de Tomoyo, y sus labios besaban los pechos de Tomoyo, como si no hubiera sido ya suficiente, Tomoyo recorrió la espalda de Eriol con sus brazos y lo atrajo contra ella, ambos sabían que llegaría un orgasmo, la joven no espero más y con sus piernas abrazo las caderas de Eriol, haciendo que la penetración sea más fuerte, ambos gritaron, compartiendo el orgasmo, Eriol cayó sobre Tomoyo, ambos agotados por todo el tiempo que paso, Tomoyo le sonrió, dando un dulce beso en los labios lo recostó junto a ella, Tomoyo deposito su rostro en el musculoso pecho de Eriol y suspiro, mientras sentía que las manos de Eriol acariciaba con dulzura su largo cabello.

-Te amo Tommi-chan... –le dijo en un susurro, la chica lo miro a los ojos y en un susurró le dijo:

-Yo también te amo... -lo abrazo, le dio un tímido beso en los labios y ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras se daban promesas de amor.

-¡Konnichiwa!

-¿Tommi-chan?

-Si, ¿cómo estás Sakura?

-Bien... ¿y tú? –le sorprendía ver a su amiga tan temprano, no esperaba verla hasta la tarde, hasta después del almuerzo.

-¡Mejor que nunca! –la muchacha se rió y subieron hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues... Es el motivo de que este aquí tan temprano... –le comentó bajito mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Hola Sakura... Tomoyo... –saludo Mei Ling, la joven levanto la vista por un segundo y al ver a la amatista regreso su atención a su libro.

-Hola Mei.

-Hola Li... –saludo más formalmente Tomoyo, no le caía muy bien a Li pero a decir verdad no le importaba mucho.

-Bueno... ¿Me lo vas a contar o no? –le preguntó Sakura a su amiga poniendo sus manos en las caderas en una actitud muy seria que la hizo reír.

-Claro que sí, pero acompáñame al jardín... Quiero respirar aire puro... –le dijo y así ambas salieron de la habitación.

Hola... primero que nada, perdón por no responder todos los rr que me dejaron antes del cap 3... Se que no tengo disculpa porque soy una despistada y todo, pero tengo mi excusa... No había pasado por el intra hasta ese día y no tuve tiempo para checar todos los reviews que ustedes (mis lectoras preciosas) me habían dejado... Perdonen el despiste, los dejo primero con esas respuestas y gracias por seguir leyendo!

Melissa Higurashi: Si, en verdad van más que volando... jeje... Bueno, todo se desarrolla en Hong Kong (que a diferencia de lo que yo creía, es un país chiquitito al sur de China, durante un tiempo pertenecio a China y también a Inglaterra pero ahora es independiente).

Bueno, con lo de S+S que me pedías... Me temo que no podre complacerte... No soy muy buena en eso y como dije, me ayudaron. Pero gracias por escribir y darme tu opinión, no sabes lo que anima ver reviews el la bandeja de entrada XDDD Gracias y hasta pronto.

Miry: Gracias por leer! Bueno, de eso ya hubo prevención y todo, aunque yo no estoy a favor de las dichosas pastillitas (que además deberían cambiarles el nombre...) pero bueno... Espero que sigas leyendo... ¡Bye!

HanaKT: Holas! Gracias, en verdad yo solo escribí un borrador de eso y una amiga que ya tiene experiencia en ese tipo de fics lo corrigió (en realidad estaba fatal y ella prácticamente lo re-escribió...) Gracias, nos vemos pronto...

Saku696: Mil gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado... Bueno, bye...

Yarumi-san: Disculpa el enredo... Sakura y Shaoran están en Hong Kong, casi toda la historia se va a desarrollar ahí. Lo que sucede es que Hong Kong es un país pequeñito al sur de China, a la cual antes perteneció y luego también perteneció a Inglaterra, ahora es un país independiente y un gran centro de comercio. Ahí se habla chino pero este idioma tiene un montón de dialectos que son absolutamente incomprensibles entre si y como la población es china... Bueno, entre el comercio y los dialectos les sale más conveniente hablar en ingles ¿no te parece? Espero no haberte enredado más ni haberte aburrido con la explicación... Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review... ¡Hasta pronto!

Ghia-Hikari: ¡Grax! Me alegra que alguien haya visto la pelí (a mi me encantaría pero si mi má se entera le da algo y se me muere, ella recién se entera de que leí el libro y no le gusto mucho que lo haya hecho... :p) pero bueno... Muchas gracias por tu comentario y si, la niña y el chino se separan al final de la peli... Bueno, con respecto a los próximos capítulos... Vas a ver como se enreda la cosa... ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!

Aleirbagpotter: Bueno, este capitulo es de esa pareja, espero que te guste... A mi me encanto idear su historia, son una de mis parejas ideales... Muchas gracias por tu review... ¡Hasta pronto!

Sango900: Mil gracias! Aunque parte de este "éxito" te lo debo a ti que me ayudas con este fic (sobre todo con las escenitas delicadas... -û). Y con respecto a tu fic... Dejame prepararme sicologicamente para esas escenas (Mi casa! Mi cuarto! Mi cama! Dios... O.o)

¡A mi también me encanta Eri-kun! Es adorable... Pero bueno, tú te quedas con tu Miroku... Gracias por el review,

Atte. tu amiga, Ely

Serenity Princess: Me alegra mucho que te este gustando el ficy en verdad te agradesco por apoyarme tanto con todos mis proyectos... ¡Gracias! Pero espera un poco y tendrás más S + S, este fic va dedicado específicamente a ellos.

Hillary Anna-chan: Hola guapa! Me alaga que dejes tantos reviews… muchas gracias, luego subo el cap de Pasado Oscuro, ahora me voy a visitar a mi abuelo que anda de cumple así que hasta el lunes... Nos veremos, besos...

Ely-chan


	5. Capitulo 5

Notita de autora, lamento la demora y ahora como podrán ver es porque a los administradores d se les dio por quitar los guiones de las charlas y ahora todas estan entre comillas, espero que les guste y mas que nada que entiendan mis marañas llamadas guiones... Atte. Ely

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp-, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar-.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

"Bueno... ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?" –le preguntó Sakura a su amiga poniendo sus manos en las caderas en una actitud muy seria que la hizo reír.

"Claro que sí, pero acompáñame al jardín... Quiero respirar aire puro..." –le dijo y así ambas salieron de la habitación.

Pasaron un buen rato paseando por la pradera que rodeaba el edificio hasta que Tomoyo se alejo hacía los jardines que estaban cerca del muro exterior.

"¿Y bien?" –pregunto la niña de ojos verdes, ya cansada de esperar.

"¿Qué cosa?" –parecía que su amiga se había desconectado y ella la había traído de regreso a la tierra.

"Lo que me ibas a contar..." –le reclamó impaciente.

"Ah... Lo siento... Bueno... Es que... Es una historia algo larga y no se por donde empezar..." –dijo Tomoyo visiblemente nerviosa (N/A: Curioso ¿no?) y también muy sonrojada.

"Por el principio..." –le respondió Sakura dividida entre la ironía y la risa, era gracioso ver a su amiga así, después de todo la que solía verse nerviosa y azorada era ella y no Tomoyo.

"Eh... Bueno..." –no parecía muy contenta por encontrarse en esa situación, usualmente ella era la que dirigía el interrogatorio... Suspiro y se sentó cerca de una fuente.

"Bueno, yo te había contado que Eriol y yo éramos primos... Pues no lo somos..." –siguió hablando bajito con la mirada azul perdida en el agua de la fuente.

"Me mentiste..." –le reclamó Sakura no sabiendo que pensar, a decir verdad no le afectaba mucho pero sabía que a su amiga si.

"No, en realidad nosotros tampoco los sabíamos... Resulta que su mamá murió cuando el era un bebito apenas y su papá para que no creciera sin madre se caso con mi tía. Yo ni había nacido por esa época". –sonrió al recordar que esa historia, era muy importante para ellos pues al fin podían estar juntos.

"El punto es que cuando yo tenía quince años... bueno..." –se sonrojo mucho al recordar esa época- me enamore de Eriol... y nosotros... bueno... tuvimos algo que ver...

"¿Cómo Xiao Lang y yo?" preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

"Pues si... El problema fue que mi tía y mi madre nos descubrieron... Se armo un gran embrollo y cuando mi mamá vino para acá me trajo para alejarme de él..." al llegar a ese punto de la narración Tomoyo suspiro melancólica, no podía creer que habían sufrido tanto por un falso parentesco.

"Y... ¿cómo se enteraron de que no eran familia?"

"Eriol se enteró... Mi tía le dijo todo a su padre en un ataque de rabia... Clow lo entendió todo y le contó la verdad, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad Eri-kun vino a buscarme y bueno... Me lo contó todo..." sonrió.

"¿Y qué tal?" preguntó pícara Sakura.

"¿Qué tal qué?" Tomoyo se había despistado al regresar a sus recuerdos.

"Tomoyo, te conozco y no creo que se hayan quedado en un par de besitos". Le dijo la pequeña enfrentándola, provocando que su amiga se sonrojara hasta el blanco de los ojos.

"¡Qué cosas dices Sakura!" exclamó.

"No digo ninguna locura..." le respondió ella con sencillez, "Solo quiero saber que tal te fue anoche..."

"Eh..."

"Anda, dímelo... Yo te cuento todo lo que pasa con Xiao Lang..." insistió la muchacha de ojos verdes.

"Genial..." –musito Tomoyo sin mirarla más roja de lo que había estado hacía unos momentos.

"¡Tomoyo!" su amiga le abrazo muy contenta, estaba muy contenta por ella.

"Sakura... Me ahogas..." susurró ella cuando se empezaba a poner morada, la pequeña la soltó de inmediato.

"Disculpa... Solo que estoy muy contenta por ti y Eriol... ¡Felicitaciones!"

"Gracias, pequeña..." sonrió Tomoyo.

"No es nada..." Ambas se pusieron de pie mientras charlaban de la fiesta y de otras cosas.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito..." sugirió Tomoyo cuando entraron de nuevo al edificio que contenía las habitaciones.

"No lo sé... Hace rato que paso la hora del almuerzo..."

"Por eso mismo... Porque por pasar charlando se nos paso la hora. Anda, yo invito", insistió la joven hasta que Sakura accedió, y como era domingo no era necesario que estuvieran ahí salieron charlando.

"Sakura... Ya es hora..."

"¿Qué pasa Tom...?"

Su amiga no la dejo terminar poniéndole una mano en la boca para callarla y haciéndole un gesto para que se callara. La adolescente asintió y salió de la cama. Mientras ella se cambiaba Tomoyo acomodó una almohada para que pareciera que Sakura estaba durmiendo ahí. Sakura paseo su vista por la habitación, revisando que sus compañeras estuvieran perfectamente dormidas.

Mei Ling se revolvía en su cama y tenía la frente bañada en sudor, se le acercó y le acarició el cabello para que se calmara, pronto su compañera se había tranquilizado y ella salió por la ventana abierta junto con Tomoyo.

Una vez que estuvieron en la calle se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Viste a Mei? Últimamente tiene muchas pesadillas..."

"Lo sé, pero mejor no te preocupes, ella encontrara sus soluciones".

"Pero no deja de preocuparme... Después de todo... Ella es prima de Xiao Lang..."

"Mejor despreocúpate, hoy es una noche especial... ¡Vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños!"

"Si..." Sakura no parecía muy contenta por eso.

"Y mira lo que traje..." sacó una bolsita de color gris ratón de su bolso "Traje una cámara para guardar en la memoria esta fecha tan especial..."

"Gracias Tomoyo..." Ûû

"Sakura... Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime que te preocupa..." le dijo cuando ya se estaban acercando a la avenida principal. No le gustaba ver a su amiga así y ya desde hacía algunos días que andaba como abatida.

"Lo sé, Tomoyo... Pero no se que pensar..." le dijo con una voz preocupada.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre Xiao Lang... Hay algo que le preocupa y me lo esta ocultando..."

"Tranquila Sakura, todo pasará pronto... ¡Animo que hoy es tu cumpleaños!" le animó, un auto se detuvo cerca y un joven de cabellos negros-azulados y gafas se les acercó.

"Hola chicas... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!" le dejo una bolsa en las manos y un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Eri-kun... Pero no tenías que comprarme nada..."

"Claro que no, pero quise darte algo..." se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por la cintura después de besarla en los labios con dulzura y decirle algo al oído. Ambos se rieron y Sakura sonrió. Se veían muy lindos juntos.

"Vamos chicos que no tenemos toda la noche..." los apuro.

"Vamos pequeña..."

La muchacha hizo una mueca de disgusto, a todos se les había dado la manía de decirle así a pesar de que había crecido mucho.

Ahora era casi tan alta como Tomoyo y se había desarrollado muchísimo.

"Hola pequeña... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sakura no se molesto ni en regresar a ver, no estaba de ánimos para nada. Desde hacía un rato Eriol se había llevado a Tomoyo para bailar y nada que regresaban, habían desaparecido del lugar como si de humo se tratara y de hecho, allí había bastante humo. Muchas personas fumaban y una maquina de humo estaba funcionando aunque solo se veían jirones de la ficticia niebla entre los pies de las personas que bailaban.

"Váyase de aquí, mis amigos están por regresar..." dijo de mala gana.

"¿De verdad quieres que me vaya mi niña?" preguntó el mismo sujeto con voz triste (se suponía aunque se notaba que estaba conteniendo la risa).

"Sí..." se detuvo al reconocer la voz, se regreso a ver y vio a Xiao Lang mirándola con unos ojitos de cordero degollado, "¡Xiao Lang¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" le reclamó sin saber si enojarse con el o si saltarle al cuello para besarlo.

"Claro que si tú quieres que me vaya me iré... Aunque yo debería preguntarte a ti que demonios haces aquí, hoy es martes..." hizo el ademán de alejarse pero la muchacha no lo dejo y le sonrió.

"Ok... Ok... Vine a festejar con Tommi-chan y Eri-kun..." sonrió con dulzura.

"¿Tommi¿Eri?" preguntó confundido¿y quienes eran esos?

"¡Por Kami-sama!" exclamó Sakura, "¿Recuerdas a la chica de la fiesta?"

"Si..." respondió dudoso.

"Pues ella era Tomoyo".

"¿No que era Tommi?"

"Yo la llamó así..." le respondió empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Ah... Ya... ¿Y la otra?"

"¿Cuál otra¡Es chico!"

"¿Chico?" le preguntó desconfiado.

"Si¿recuerdas al chico de ojos azules que bailo conmigo ese día de la fiesta?"

"Creo que sí..." parecía ir recobrando la memoria de poco a poco pero Sakura lo miraba algo molesta.

"Pues bien, el es Eriol solo que nosotras le decimos Eri-kun..."

"Ok... ¿Y donde se fueron ellos?"

"Se supone que a bailar..." le comentó ella al sentir el calido aliento del joven chino en su cuello.

"¿Se supone?"

"Si... Pero creo que se fueron a otro lugar..."

"Ah... Entonces te raptare un rato..." le dijo besando con suavidad el cuello de la muchacha.

"¡No Xiao¡Que tengo que regresarme con ellos!"

"Yo te llevo más tarde al colegio..." rogó mientras apartaba el resto del cabello de la muchacha y besaba el otro lado de su cuello.

"No... Porque se preocuparían por mí y no quiero eso..."

"Anda... Deja que te rapte..." rogó con voz de niño bueno.

"No Xiao... No puedo dejar que me raptes... Pero si nos podemos quedar aquí un rato..." le sonrió, el joven se sentó junto a ella y la alzo para que se sentará en sus piernas.

"Está bien, pequeña mía..." susurró antes de besarla en los labios.

"¿Por qué todos me están diciendo "pequeña"?" le reclamó apartándolo un poco y presionando su frente contra la del muchacho.

"Tú eres mi pequeña..." le dijo retomando el beso donde lo habían dejado. La muchacha se distrajo tanto con la actividad que su amante estaba llevando a cabo que no se preocupo por seguir la discusión y tampoco se fijo que Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían regresado, y que estos seguían su ejemplo y se dedicaban a otras actividades.

"Oye Sak... ¿Qué estaban festejando el martes?" le preguntó Xiao Lang al encontrarse con Sakura el sábado en la mañana.

"Pues... Un cumpleaños..." le contó sin dar muchos detalles.

"¿Y quién cumplía?"

"Pues... Yo..."

Xiao Lang la beso en los labios y arrancó el auto.

"¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"

"Porque no me lo preguntaste..." le respondió con sencillez.

"Graciosa..."

"Si, mucho..."

El joven se desvió de su camino original y entraron a un centro comercial.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Sakura sin quitar la vista del parqueadero.

"Vamos a comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños".

"¡Pero...!"

"Nada de peros, te debo un regalo..." le dijo muy serio al tiempo que bajaban al subsuelo para parquearse.

"Xiao Lang... No quiero ningún regalo..."

"En serio pequeña, déjame hacerlo..." le poniéndole carita de cordero degollado, contra la cual la muchacha no pudo decir nada más.

"Esta bien..." suspiro ella poniendo cara de resignación.

"¿Ves? No es tan malo..." sonrió bajando del auto. Se dio la vuelta y le abrió para ayudarla a bajar.

"Eres malvado..." le dijo plantándole un beso en los labios a Xiao.

"Residencia Kinomoto..." dijo Sakura sin mucho ánimo al levantar el teléfono, había pasado toda la tarde con Xiao Lang en el centro comercial.

"¿Sakura?"

"Hola Tomoyo..."

"¿Cómo estás? Suenas decaída..."

"Bien¿y tú?"

"Bien, pero sigo pensando que suenas decaída... ¿Qué te tal te fue con el joven Li?"

"Bien... Se entero de mi cumpleaños y me llevo a comprar uno..." suspiró Sakura, sonriendo al recordar al joven.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si... Lo hubieras visto... Parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces..." se rieron.

"¿Y que te compró?"

"Al inicio solo me compró un teléfono móvil... Pero siguió insistiendo en pasear y cuando me di cuenta tenía un montón de bolsas en las manos..." suspiró Sakura.

"Wow... Chica, esta fascinado contigo..."

"Eso parece... pero sigo preocupada por él..."

"¿Sigue raro?"

"Si... Pero hoy me enteré de algo más..." suspiro Sakura con un leve tono de decepción.

"¿Qué paso?"

¡Hola wapas!

(Para que vean, tanto fic español me a pegado las palabras... :P)

¿Qué les ha parecido este capi? No hay mucho, pero es muy intrigante... ¿Qué descubrió Sakurita de Shaoran¿Qué secretos guarda este chico guapo? Esperen y verán... ñaka ñaka ñaka... ahora que ando castigada estoy aprovechando para idear montón de cosas para mis fics... ¿Se imaginan que ya termine Pasado Oscuro¡No puedo creermelo! Bueno, espero poder publicar alguna otra cosa para ustedes... ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Espero que les guste... Esperenme algun tiempo, una semana o dos me bastarán para subir el próximo capi... ¡Y espero que salga más largo!

Jejeje... Las veo otro día...

¡Ciao bellas! (Me gusta más el italiano... ¿Y a ustedes?)

Respuestas a los reviews:

serenity-princess: konnichiwa! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en ambos fics... Y tengo que contarte algo, bueno, mejor te escribo al mail... Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews... Besos!

sakuramoon84: muchas gracias por tu review! Aqui te dejo otro capi, espero que te guste

Hillary: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y es verdad... Eres muy insistente... Pero ya tienes tu capi... ¡Gomen por la demora!

koteotaku: muchas gracias por tu apoyo guapa... Y lo del favor, claro que sí, sera un placer... Te espero, bye!

aleirbagpotter: Gracias por tu apoyo chica! Espero que te guste este capi! Ciao!

waterlily lozania: Muchas gracias por tu review y fresco, no te preocupes... a todos nos pasa alguna vez... espero que te guste el capi, bye!

waterlily lozania: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que te haya gustado. Aqui te dejo otro capi y no te preocupes, yo te ayudo con Hana ¿Que dices? Bueno, lo leere apenas tenga tiempo, te lo prometo... Bueno, nos vemos!

HanaKT: Hola bella! jeje... no se si exista dicha palabra, pero muchas gracias por el review... te dejo aqui otro capi espero que te guste... Y lo del mesenger, claro cuando quieras!

Hillary Anna-Chan: Muchas gracias por tu review, más adelante sacare algo de ellos, espero que te guste... bye!

SakuCerezo4: Muchas gracias por tu review, aqui te dejo el siguiente chap! Bye!


	6. Capitulo 6

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp-, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar-.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?"

"No creo que te pueda contar ahora..." empezó pero corto al oír el ruido de la moto de Touya, "Mi hermano esta llegando..."

"Te entiendo... ¿Quieres que vaya por ti para charlar?"

"Si no te molesta..." respondió apenada Sakura.

"Claro que no... En hora y media estoy allá ¿Te parece?"

"Esta bien... Gracias Tommi-chan..." sonrió aliviada Sakura, oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

"¿Por qué? Para eso están los amigos".

Sakura sonrió, definitivamente, le haría mucho bien hablar con su amiga.

"Gracias Tommi-chan".

"Ya te dije que no importa, ve a arreglarte que ¡vamos a pasear!" le apuró Tomoyo.

"Bueno te veo en un rato". se despidió.

"¡Bye!"

La chica colgó el teléfono y cuando se dio la vuelta ahí estaba su hermano mayor con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano, como preguntándole con quién hablaba.

"¿Quién era?" le preguntó. Sakura tenía ganas de mandarlo a volar por curioso pero recordó que tenía una salida pendiente y decidió portarse amable.

"Tomoyo, vamos a dar un paseo". le explicó.

"Ok. Pero regresa para cenar, tengo que presentarte a alguien." le dijo sonriendo, se alegraba de que su hermanita tuviera amigas y que se hubiera adaptado tan bien a la ciudad.

"Okay" le dijo antes de entrar a su habitación. "Hoy se han confabulado para torturarme..." suspiró mientras se ponía a arreglar su habitación. Guardó todos los regalos que Xiao Lang le había hecho ese día, los disimulo muy bien, no quería que Touya-kun se enterará de él. ¿Quién lo querría? Touya era un celoso compulsivo y en Tomoeda nunca le dejo tener novio –espantaba a todos los chicos-, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si él supiera que tenía un amante y que para colmo ¡le llevaba con cinco años!

No sería un espectáculo agradable...

Apenas acabo sacó algo de ropa de su armario; una falda corta de blue jean con pliegues, una blusa de tiritas verde y algunas cosas más, después de eso semetió a la ducha.

Una hora después...

"¡Monstruo!" le llamó Touya tocando la puerta. En ese momento Sakura se estaba peinando pero se vió tentada para abandonarlo todo e ir a estrangular a su hermano mayor. "Llegaron por ti".

"Voy en un ratito... Dile a Tomoyo que por favor me espere, hazla pasar..." le dijo tratando de ser amable. Ese consejo que le dio Tomoyo era difícil de seguir, su hermano cada vez la llamaba más y más por ese estúpido apodo, y casi lo usaba como si fuera su nombre de pila. Ella no imaginaba que Touya pensaba en eso en ese preciso instante pero que lo dejaba a un lado para ir a decirle a la amiguita de su hermana que pasara, a ella y a su primo.

"Pasen por favor, dice que no se demora mucho..." les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada y les señalaba la salita.

"Gracias" respondieron ambos a coro para luego reírse.

"No es nada... ¿Quieren tomar algo?" preguntó.

"No, gracias" sonrió Tomoyo, el chico negó con la cabeza y en vez de decir algo le pregunto:

"¿La moto que esta afuera es tuya?"

"Si, la encontré hace unos años en Tomoeda y me dedique a arreglarla..." le explicó.

"Es preciosa" le comentó Eriol, siguieron hablando de motocicletas autos y esas cosas.

"¡Hombres...!" pensó Tomoyo.

"¡Ya estoy lista Tommi-chan!" gritó Sakura saliendo de su habitación y tropezando con una gradita que dividía el pasillo de las habitaciones y la salita. La chica cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo pero se levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien pequeña? le preguntó Eriol mirándola.

"¡Eri-kun!" exclamó al verle. "Si, estoy bien gracias..." le respondió recordando su pregunta.

"Debes tener más cuidado..." le sonrió amablemente pero Touya le "regalo" una de sus miradas asesinas, dedicadas solamente para los pretendientes de su one-chan.

"Muchas gracias por todo pero nosotras tenemos algo que hacer... Me llevo a tu hermana" le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a Touya.

"Está bien, pero que regrese antes de la cena por favor..." advirtió serio.

"¡Hai, Touya-san!" le respondió Sakura tomando la posición de firmes, casi como un militar. Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"Bueno cadete, ahora váyase que le esperan" bromeó Touya de buen humor nuevamente.

"¡Chao hermanito!" se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Y no te preocupes por Eriol, el ya tiene novia y nunca la traicionaría... Tomoyo lo mataría..." le dijo al oído antes de irse provocando que Touya se sonrojara y se enojara un poco consigo mismo por pensar algo así.

"Gracias, amor" la muchacha besó en los labios a su novio antes de que el arrancara el auto. "Regresa por nosotras en dos horas ¿Esta bien?"

"Perfecto... Dos horas... ¡Hasta luego chicas!" le dio un último beso a Tomoyo y se fue.

"Vamos Sakura, conozco una buena cafetería aquí" le dijo Tomoyo guiándola al último piso.

"Okay..." en ese momento recordó todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana y suspiro abatida.

"Bien, empieza" le dijo Tomoyo cuando se hubieron sentado en una mesa en la terraza, el lugar estaba desierto a pesar de ser sábado. Ese día pasaba algo pero ninguna de las dos conseguía recordar que era.

"Xiao Lang tiene novia, más bien prometida que viene a ser lo mismo pero más serio" le dijo muy rápido.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Reclamó Tomoyo, "Explícamelo todo" le dijo.

"Pues eso... Hoy cuando salíamos del centro comercial paso un auto, era su prima..."

"¿Mei Ling?" preguntó intentando atar algún cabo suelto pero no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Qué otra prima le conocemos?" le preguntó sarcástica. "Pero bueno, esa misma..."

"¿Y qué paso?"

"No me vio por qué yo estaba viendo unas vitrinas, pero ella le preguntó algo de una boda y el le dijo que no... Luego cuando fui al baño la vi otra vez, estaba con una chica mayor, hablaban del matrimonio de Mei Ling y de Xiao Lang. Me quede escuchando y confirme lo que dijeron..." suspiró algo abatida Sakura.

"Por todos los kamis..." fue lo que alcanzó a exclamar Tomoyo.

"Eso pensé yo... Pero en realidad yo nunca le pregunté acerca de eso y nunca me preocupé... La boda será para finales del año escolar, apenas Mei Ling se gradué..." siguió explicando la chica.

"Amiga, esto es un problema... ¿Sabe Xiao Lang qué tu te enteraste?"

"No, disimule, fuimos a comer y luego me llevo a casa..."

Su amiga suspiro, ninguna de las dos sabía que debía hacer la chica... ¿Seguir la relación hasta el final? ¿O cortar por lo sano?

"¡Ya llegué, hermano!" avisó Sakura entrando a la casa, vio otro par de zapatos en la entrada y supuso que eran de la persona que quería presentarle Touya-kun.

En ese momento aparecieron dos personas por el pasillo, Touya y un chico de la edad de él con el cabello clarito y grandes ojos color miel. Sakura en ese momento pensó que era la dulzura personificada. Ese chico tenía una esencia especial

"Bien, y ella es mi hermana menor Sakura... Sakura, él es Tsukisiro Yukito" los presentó Touya.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola, tienes un lindo nombre"

"Puedes llamarme Sakura si quieres" saludó la chica.

"Pero tú me llamas Yukito" propuso el joven con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien "Conejo de nieve"" sonrió Sakura, Yukito se rió suavemente, era verdad lo que suponía... ¡Ese chico era un caramelo!

"Desde ahora vivirá con nosotros, le estaba mostrando la casa" explicó Touya yendo a la cocina.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, ese chico parecía muy simpático y seguro que era muy bueno, fíjate que aguantar a Touya era difícil, a ella le tocaba porque era su hermana pero entrar ahí por su propia voluntad... Además, su hermano nunca dejaría que cualquier persona entrara a su casa.

"Si" le respondió el chico, "Conozco a tu hermano del trabajo y cuando le comente que estaba buscando casa nueva me dijo que el estaba rentando un cuarto... Y aquí estoy..." le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

"¡Bienvenido! Te deseo suerte, aguantar a mi hermano las 24 horas es muy difícil..." suspiró haciendo un gesto dramático, digno de una obra melodramática, Yukito rió.

"Tú ni hables, es más fácil vivir con un monstruo cualquiera que contigo... ¡Monstruo!" le dijo mirándola de reojo al tiempo que sacaba varias cosas más para la cena.

"Contemos hasta diez... 1... 2... 3... 4... Lo voy a matar... 5... 6... 7..." murmuraba Sakura intentando controlarse para no ir a estrangular a Touya. Yukito no pudo hacer menos que reír, Touya la miraba disimuladamente pero no logró ver su cara contraída por el esfuerzo. (N/A: Y hablando serio, Touya es guapísimo pero si fuera mi hermano hace rato que estaría muerto... ¬¬ ¡Qué se vaya a otro lado con sus apodos! Ni a Martín –cosa cercana a un hermano-amigo (cosa rara ¿no?), pero solo es un primo- se lo permito... Ahora que me acuerdo ¬¬ ¡¡¡Morirá! Les explicó al final... YY)

"Como sea... Déjame que yo preparo la cena..." le dijo no de muy buen talante, pero mejor que si no se hubiera controlado.

"No quiero morir One-chan..." se burló Touya sonriéndole a Yukito-san mientras ponía dos ollas de agua a hervir y abría unos paquetes de pasta italiana.

"¡Qué no cocino mal! Papá me enseño..." gruñó Sakura sacándolo de la cocina a empellones.

"¡Hey!" se quejó Touya, Yuki solo reía.

"Ve a enseñarle el cerezo a Yukito-san..." le ordenó Sakura.

"Ya se lo mostré..."

"Anda otra vez..." le sacó de la casa y regreso a ver a Yukito, "Por favor mantenlo alejado por una hora... Es todo lo que pido..." le pidió con ojitos de carnero que va rumbo al matadero.

"Esta bien, hasta luego"

"Gracias, muchas gracias..." le dijo Sakura antes de que él abriera la puerta, la cual Touya golpeaba con insistencia, cuando el joven de ojos de miel abrió la puerta el hermano mayor de Sakura se cayó dentro de la casa de una forma muy chistosa.

Yukito amablemente le ayudo a pararse y lo sacó de la casa.

"Al fin..." suspiró Sakura aliviada al tiempo que se ponía a preparar una salsa para la pasta, aunque se preguntaba porque el bruto de su hermano había puesto tanta pasta a cocinar... Ahora no podía guardarla, le tocaría prepararla toda y podía guardarla en unos pirex para que Touya almorzara durante la semana.

Termino pronto con la comida, pero mientras la hacía se dedico a reflexionar acerca de lo que había hablado con Tomoyo esa tarde, luego le habían pedido consejo a Eriol. Pero en fin ninguno de ellos acertaba a una decisión. Eriol creía que Li-san no se casaba por su propia voluntad si no que era un matrimonio arreglado, ocurría mucho, incluso en la actualidad, pero las chicas le dijeron que era algo arcaico y que dudaban mucho que el se dejaría. Al final el les había dicho que había muchas formas de convencer a una persona de hacer algo pero Sakura no sabía si creerle.

Después de un rato de haberse sentado en el suelo de la cocina llegaron Yukito y Touya.

"Hermano, pon la mesa por favor" le pidió poniéndose de pie.

"Okay... ¿Preparaste mucha salsa?"

"Si, esta en un pirex en la refri..." le dijo antes de desaparecer en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, esas faldas llegaban a cansar... Le estaba dando frió en las patitas... El bruto de su hermano no había cerrado la puerta... renegó y se puso unos pantalones de pana verdes oscuros y una camisa manga larga blanca.

"¡Ya ven a comer!" le llamó su hermano, salió de la habitación y se sentó a la mesa. Estaba segura de que los fines de semana sería mucho más divertidos de ahora en adelante...

"¿Xiao Lang?"

"¡Pequeña!" Exclamó el joven del otro lado de la línea. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Quisiera hablar contigo... ¿Puedes pasar por mi esta noche?"

"Claro... ¿A tu colegio?"

"Si, por la pared norte... A las 11... ¿Te parece?"

"Claro nena... ¿Pero puedes decirme qué pasa?"

"Nos vemos esta noche" se apresuró a despedirse la chica y colgó el teléfono.

"¿Dijo que si?" le preguntó Tomoyo empezando a jugar con un lapicero.

"Si, esta noche a las 11 en la puerta norte..." suspiro Sakura. No estaba segura de que hacer pero confiaría en él y le preguntaría todo... Tenía que saber para luego decidir...

"¡Hola Sakura-chan!" saludó Mei Ling muy animada a la pequeña.

"¿Cómo estás Mei?" le preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

"Bien, pero... ¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó sentándose en su cama.

"..." Sakura no contestó.

"Tiene problemas con su novio..." le explicó Tomoyo al ver que Sakura no diría nada en ese momento.

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?" le preguntó Mei Ling preocupada.

"Parece que ya tenía novia y va a casarse con ella..." musitó Sakura. "Y ahora no sé que hacer..."

"Se nota que lo quieres mucho... ¿Sabes si él te quiere?" la niña ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"Lo conozco y se que te adora Sakura..." le animo Tomoyo acariciándole el cabello.

"¡Si tu apenas has hablado con él!" exclamó en respuesta.

"Pero veo muchas cosas en las que tu no te fijas..." sonrió la amatista.

"No te preocupes, todo se solucionara..." le animó Mei Ling, sin siquiera imaginar que el "novio" de su compañera era su prometido.

"Gracias Mei..." le dijo la muchacha.

"No es nada... Pero... ¡Venga! ¡Arriba ese animo!" exclamó muy animada. Ella siempre era una chica llena de energía.

"Si Sakura... Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta y verás que te alegras" sugirió Tomoyo y salieron.

"Gracias Mei, ¡hasta luego!" Se despidió Sakura desde la puerta.

"¡Para cuando quieras!"

Sakura se había metido a la cama hacía como una hora, en parte porqué estaba muy cansada y también para disimular, tenía que salir a hablar con Xiao Lang más tarde. Pero a pesar de estar agotada no podía dormir, daba vueltas de un lado al otro, envuelta en tristes pensamientos mientras oía a la lluvia caer.

Estaba pensando en Mei Ling, vaya ironía que fuera ella la que más quería ayudarla siendo ella misma la más perjudicada, Xiao Lang la estaba traicionando. Ella había oído su llamada al chico chino y le había prometido no decirle a nadie que saldría.

A última hora había empezado a llover y Tomoyo le prometió que la esperaría para abrirle la ventana otra vez.

Ya no se oía nada en el internado, Sakura vio su reloj, marcaba las 10:30. Salió de la cama y le aviso a Tomoyo que saldría en ese momento.

Bajo por la enredadera y fue caminando bajo la lluvia hasta la puerta de los jardineros. A esa hora nadie estaba despierto y menos aún con la lluvia, todas querrían estar en sus camitas bien protegidas del frío.

Empezo a caminar bajo la lluvia, después de unos segundos estuvo completamente empapada, el pijama de tela rosa se le pegaba al cuerpo, delineando cada detalle de su cuerpo sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Pronto llego a la puerta, afuera la esperaba Xiao Lang en su auto, salió rápidamente y la hizo entrar al auto.

"¡Nena! ¿Por qué demonios saliste así? Mira como estás de mojada, pequeña..." –le regaño poniéndole su chamarra sobre los hombros y encendiendo la calefacción del auto.

"No importa Xiao..."

"Bueno... ¿De que querías hablarme?" –le preguntó con el semblante serio.

"Es algo difícil..." empezó Sakura, "Mira Xiao, nosotros nos conocimos y de inmediato nos convertimos en amantes... Apenas nos conocemos, apenas sabemos algo del otro... Yo sé que no somos novios ni nada por el estilo solo que... creo que..."

"Apenas nos conocemos... Es verdad, pequeña. Apenas sabes de mi..." suspiró el joven mirando por la ventana la calle oscura. Se reclino en su asiento y cerró los ojos, Sakura vio brillar las gotas de lluvia en su rostro ¿o serían lágrimas?

"Además... Te siento muy extraño... No como cuando te conocí y no sé que te pasa..." siguió ella, no iba a tocar directamente el tema de su matrimonio con Mei Ling.

"Lo lamento... Han pasado tantas cosas que ni me había fijado en eso..."

"No tienes porque lamentarlo... Lo que yo quiero es saber que te pasa para poder ayudarte".

"Gracias pequeña, eres muy dulce..." La abrazó por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, esa niña se estaba convirtiendo en su vida. Ahora, si no la veía al menos una vez a la semana se sentía morir... Definitivamente, se estaba enamorando de ella.

"Xiao..."

"¿Qué pasa pequeña?"

"Háblame de ti..." le pidió.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"No sé... Lo que sea... Dónde creciste... De tu familia... De tu novia... Porque supongo que tendrás novia ¿no?" le preguntó.

"A ver... Yo nací aquí pero viví en China por algunos años... Soy el menor de cinco hermanos, el único hombre... Todas mis hermanas ya se han casado y ahora la familia quiere que yo me casé con una joven respetable para mantener el apellido..." lo último lo dijo con algo de amargura.

"¿Te vas a casar?" le preguntó angustiada.

"Si..." entonces... era verdad...

"¿Cuándo? Cuando se gradué..."

"¿Quién es?" –le preguntó, cualquiera hubiera dicho era un acto de masoquismo preguntar esas cosas que solo le hacían daño.

"Mei Ling... Los abuelos siempre dijeron que era la pareja ideal y todo ese rollo de cosas que suelen decir para convencerlo a uno... Yo era pequeño y acepté pues no le veía ningún inconveniente... Ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse..."

"¿Y tú... la amas?" En verdad, la chica parecía masoquista.

"No de esa manera... Crecí con ella, es mi hermanita, mi prima, mi amiga..." suspiró, "Es muy extraño pensar que aquella pequeña de coletas que jugaba con muñecas en mi jardín y que me seguía a donde fuera, será mi esposa y..." no continuó.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo, perdidos en sus pensamientos, los que se entrelazaban con las gotas de lluvia que golpeteaba con suavidad en el techo del auto.

"¿Qué pasará con nosotros?"

No le respondió de inmediato.

"No lo sé, pequeña, no lo sé..."

Ambos suspiraron casi dolorosamente y se abrazaron aún más, para protegerse del frió que los estaba ganado... Ese frió que siempre acompaña al dolor, a la pena y a la soledad.

"Pequeña, me he enamorado de ti..." suspiró el joven chino al verla entrar al colegio, eran las cinco de la mañana y estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, "Y no sabes como duele..."

Si ya sé hace apenas unos días actualice y todo, pero con mi castigo mejor prevenir que lamentar... Aquí les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste... Bye! Y no se malacostumbren! Que no se cuando me pueda conectar otra vez a UU

¿Pueden creer que los de han prohibido los guiones para las charlas? ¡Por Kami! Se me acaba el mundo, pues me toco coger fic por fic para cambiar los capítulos aún no publicados... Fíjense en INMORTAL, todo esta con comillas... Es por esa prohibición que desaparecen los guiones... Como sea.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora que estoy castigada mi mente esta tramando terribles pesadillas para los personajes... ñaka-ñaka-ñaka... Bueno, qué más les puedo decir? Creo que nada... Les veré tan pronto como pueda! Ciao!

P.D.: ¡Hana! Hola... Y cierto, no le retes a Waterlily por leer este fic... No se cuantos años tenga exactamente pero no le retes... (S: En eso se parecen ellas, desobedientes, pero no le retes porque se ponen peores...) Cierto, no hay nada como lo prohibido, y si yo no hubiera un libro "prohibido" no hubiera escrito este fic, así que no seas malita... ¿Eh?

Besos y te veo pronto!

Respuestas a los reviews:

serenity-princess: Jeje... Chica, si quieres que te quite la curiosidad, vacía tu email... cada vez que pongo enviar se rebota! Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo... Ciao!

Kirita Kasugi : Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi me encanta la novela en la que base el fic... ¿De verdad eres de Quito? Qué chevere... Bueno, escribeme cuando quieras... Bye!

(S: Por si acaso... No es por ser metiche pero... ¿En que colegio estás?)Si te molesta ignorala ¡Funciona! Ahora si... Ciao!

Hillary: Hola, estoy bien y tú? Gracias por tu review, para que veas que estando castigada trato de actualizar pronto... u Bueno, con respecto a tus dudas... Sakura tiene 14 cuando conoce a Xiao y cumple 15, Tomoyo tiene 17 y pronto cumplira 18 y Eri-kun es un año mayor a ella... Xiao le lleva con 5 años a Sakura lo que significa que pronto cumplira 20... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Nos vemos!


	7. Capitulo 7

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp-, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar-.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

"¿Y que decidieron?" le interrogo Tomoyo, detrás de ella estaba Mei Ling, al parecer había dejado lo de los "rumores" a un lado y se había aliado con la chica para ayudarla con su "novio".

"Seguiremos hasta que ya no podamos más..."

"Qué romántico..." suspiro Mei Ling, pero recordó que el joven estaba comprometido "Pero... ¿Qué pasara con su compromiso?"

"No puede evadirlo... Por su familia y todo eso..." Sakura se sacudió una lágrima y sonrió.

"Pobre chico... Casarse sin amor..." comentó Mei Ling sin imaginar que era su prometido del que hablaba, quizás si lo supiera cancelaría ella misma el matrimonio pero no podía decírselo... Sería casi como clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda.

"Si, pero no puede decir nada..." siguió Tomoyo, sabiendo que Mei Ling nunca se enteraría por Sakura de que Xiao Lang no la quería. Se oyó el sonido de una campana y se puso de pie.

"Tenemos que ir a clase, quédate en cama, te traeré el almuerzo" le dijo a Sakura.

"Hai, Tomoyo-san" le dijo tratando de mantenerse seria pero sonriendo a pesar de todo.

"Más te vale, mira que salir sin un saco o algo así..." se fue.

Mei Ling le dio un beso en la frente y se fue corriendo. No se sentía culpable por lo de Xiao Lang, más bien le daba mucha tristeza...

Sakura camina lenta pero decididamente hacía su casa, ese día no vería a Xiao Lang en la tarde, primero quería hablar con su hermano. Luego lo vería a él pues esa noche había una fiesta de disfraces en casa de Tomoyo.

Estaba contenta pues tendría una semana completa de vacaciones y contando con los dos fines de semana serían nueve días... Era increíble... No sabía realmente porque eran esas vacaciones pero supuso que estarían relacionadas con que habían terminado de dar exámenes de fin de quimestre y todo eso.

La mamá te Tomoyo tenía una casa de playa en la isla de Tai Yue Shan, y su amiga le había invitado a pasar la semana ahí. Le dijo que irían solamente Eriol y ella, nadie más, que si quería incluso podía invitar a Xiao Lang. Estaba pensándolo... Ella, Shaoran, una semana en la playa... Miles de imágenes venían a su cabeza. Pero primero debía pedir permiso.

Tomoyo y Eriol saldrían al mediodía del sábado, así que tenía que convencer a Touya.

Llego a la casa, la moto de Touya estaba en el garaje.

"¡Ya llegue!" avisó al tiempo que entraba.

"Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Qué tal te fue está semana?" le saludo Yukito desde la cocina donde se preparaba un pequeño bocadillo.

"Bien, gracias... ¿Está mi hermano?" le preguntó, sabía que a veces Touya le dejaba la moto a Yukito, cosa que nunca haría con cualquier otra persona.

"No, salió para la tienda, regresa en un rato"

"Ah, gracias" se sirvió algo de refresco y entro a su habitación. Más le valía a Touya regresar pronto porque tenía que ir a casa de Tomoyo, ella le iba a dar su disfraz para la fiesta.

Se puso a leer una revista mientras llegaba su hermano, estaba aburriéndose, tanto que se quedó dormida y la despertó su hermano cerca de dos horas después para decirle que Tomoyo estaba al teléfono.

"¿Qué?"

"Que Tomoyo esta al teléfono. Además de monstruo eres sorda..." Se quejó Touya.

"¡Qué no soy un monstruo!" Se quejó ella dándole un empujón al salir de la habitación. El joven sonrió, no lograría nunca disimular que odiaba ese estúpido apodo.

"¿Tomoyo?" preguntó intentando ahogar un bostezo.

"¡Sakura¿Qué paso? Te esperaba hacía media hora..."

"Perdona, lo que sucedió es que me quede dormida esperando al bobo de Touya..." le explicó.

"Oh..." su amiga se rió, "Qué alivio, pensé que habría pasado algo..."

"No, nada, ya sabes como es este lugar... Aburrido" concluyó Sakura.

"¿Y ya le preguntaste de las vacaciones en la playa?"

"No, aún no... ¿No te había dicho que me quede dormida?"

"Bueno, no te olvides de preguntarle... Regresaríamos el sábado de la próxima semana de tarde"

"Genial, entonces estoy en tu casa en una hora... Voy a hablar con mi hermano ahora".

"Te espero"

"Ok, bye" dejo el auricular en la base y se regreso a ver a su hermano quién estaba charlando con Yukito en el comedor. Estaban repasando no-sé-que cosas del trabajo, muy aburridas por cierto. Touya y Yuki trabajaban en el área financiera de un gran empresa y siempre estaban viendo contratos y un montón de cosas de ese estilo, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que trabajaran en el área de marketing, era muy entretenido.

"Hermanito..." le llamó.

"¿Qué quieres monstruo?" le preguntó de mala gana.

"Tomoyo se va de vacaciones a la isla Tai Yue Shan, su mamá tiene una casa ahí, y me ha invitado a pasar la semana allá... ¿Puedo ir?" al terminar miraba a su hermano con ojitos de cordero rumbo al matadero.

"No lo sé... ¿Cuándo regresarías?"

"Tomoyo me contó que regresan el sábado a mediodía"

"¿Y cuando salen?"

"Mañana a medio día..."

"Mmm..." Touya no decía nada, miraba al techo con expresión pensativa.

"Touya... Déjame ir..." pidió, Yukito miraba la escena con interés pero sabía como terminaría todo.

"¿Irá ese mocoso que tiene gafas?"

"Si, es el primo de Tomoyo..." le explicó, ahora entendía por donde quería ir su hermano. "Pero no te preocupes, tiene novia y Tommi-chan lo mataría si intentará hacer algo, aunque de todos modos no lo haría..." explicó con rapidez.

"¿Y quién es esa novia?" siguió preguntando.

"No la conozco, es amiga de Tomoyo pero vive en Inglaterra" mintió, no le importaba mucho, ya le contaría a Tomoyo y ella corroboraría su versión en caso de que Touya preguntará.

"¿Y no viene ella?"

"No, Tommi-chan me dijo que solamente me había invitado a mi"

"Mmmm..."

"Touya... ¿Por qué no la dejas ir? Pasará la semana con sus amigos, no le hará ningún daño" Le apoyo Yukito, Sakura le dedico una sonrisa excepcional. Cuando regresará le prepararía un enorme pastel de chocolate.

"Eh... Creo que..." Sakura lo miraba expectante "Bueno, si"

"¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias!" Sakura lo abrazó repitiendo muchas veces esa palabrita. Estaba encantada.

"Ya... Pero no me ahorques o te quitó el permiso" al decir eso su hermana menor lo soltó de inmediato.

"Gracias a ti también Yukito-san" se inclinó levemente y corrió a su habitación para preparar su maleta.

Empezó a reunir cosas en su cama, desde maquillaje y tratamientos para el cabello hasta sandalias y zapatos. Lo acodo todo con cuidado en una maleta y luego empezó a sacar ropa de su armario, faldas, pescadores, camisetas de tiritas, blue-jeans, pantalones, blusas de botones, medias y todo tipo de prendas quedaron sobre su cama. Selecciono unas cuantas y las guardo, luego sacó un peluche negro de una repisa y lo metió en su mochila, junto con algunas cosas más.

Luego de arreglar un poco el desastre que había hecho salió y llamó a un taxi.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Touya.

"Llamar un taxi" le contestó su hermana.

"¿Para qué?"

"Para ir a casa de Tomoyo, su madre tiene una fiesta de disfraces y tú me diste permiso para ir hace como dos semanas..."

"Ya¿y por qué llevas tu maleta?"

"Por qué también me diste permiso para quedarme a dormir, como suelo hacer cuando hay fiestas en su casa... ¿Recuerdas?" le preguntó como tanteando el terreno.

"Entonces de eso era de lo que me hablabas el otro día..." dijo Touya sin darse cuenta de que Sakura se había enojado, y con justa razón. "¿Y por qué llamas a taxi si yo te puedo llevar en la moto?" le preguntó medio despistado. Hubo una caída estilo anime por parte de las otras dos personas que estaban en esa habitación.

"Touya... Hermanito... ¿No has notado que mi maleta es demasiado grande como para llevarla en la moto?" le dijo Sakura, como quien le explica a un niño que dos más dos es cuatro.

"Igual, voy contigo hasta la casa de tu amiga" le dijo algo molesto por no haber notado la "maletita" que su hermana llevaba y también por haber olvidado que le había dado permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de su amiga.

Sakura puso cara de "¿Tienes que hacerlo?" y luego suspiro, Touya estaba decidido.

"Entonces tú pagas el taxi" le dijo.

"No, no lo haré"

"Si, lo harás. Si quieres ir a dejarme tú pagarás el taxi" decidió ella y no hubo quien le quitara la idea de la cabeza, así que Touya tubo que pagar el taxi –aunque muy a regañadientes–.

"¡Genial!"

"Si, una semana completa sin mi hermano..." suspiro Sakura dejándose caer en la cama de su amiga con los ojos cerrados.

"Una semana completa con los chicos..." ambas sonrieron, se imaginaban el lugar... Ellas, los chicos, solos... Era el plan perfecto.

"Es el plan perfecto..." suspiro Sakura.

"Claro que lo es, mi mamá esta demasiado ocupada como para acompañarnos y cree que todo terminó entre Eriol y yo... Así que no habrá ningún problema" concluyó Tomoyo riéndose con un gesto travieso, y luego sacando unos vestidos del armario.

"¿Qué haces Tommi?", Sakura tuvo que apartarse de la cama pues su amiga estaba poniendo muchas cosas en ella, como zapatillas, cepillos, ligas para el cabello, maquillaje, y muchas otras cosas.

"Es hora de que nos arreglemos Sakura, mira, el vestido rojo que esta en el armario es tuyo..."

"Gracias... ¿Y que te vas a poner tú?", la muchacha se acerco al armario y sacó dicho vestido, que en realidad iba cubierto por una capa roja.

"El vestido beige... Ahora siéntate, te voy a maquillar y a peinar".

"Eh...", Tomoyo no le dio mucho tiempo para hablar, simplemente la hizo sentarse frente a ella y la arreglo a su gusto.

La joven se apoyo en la baranda de las escaleras, mirando pasar a la gente, a cada minuto entraba una o varias personas que después de mirar la sala dejaban sus abrigos o bolsos en un puesto instalado precisamente para eso.

Bajo lentamente hacía el recibidor, notando las lujuriosas miradas que le dirigían varios de los asistentes a la fiesta, unas más discretas que otras. Se detuvo frente a un enorme espejo y examino a detalle su disfraz que consistía en un pequeño top color vino con finos bordados de oro, que apenas cubría su firme busto y ni se diga de su vientre llano, que a la cadera era cubierto por un cinturón del mismo color que el top y que llevaba bordados similares a los de la prenda superior, el pantalón de seda ligera delineaba cuidadosamente sus bien torneadas piernas y era cubierto por pañoletas de tonos rojizos y dorados que estaban atados al cinturón con gracia y eran acompañados por moneditas de oro que resonaban a cada paso.

"Tomoyo hizo un excelente trabajo...", susurró pasando la mano por los bordados del cinturón, para después sonreírle a un joven disfrazado de samurái.

Con pasos delicados, sensuales y algo cadenciosos la chica alcanzo la barra y pidió un daiquiri, el cual recibió casi inmediatamente y con el cual se alejo con una media sonrisa hacía el balcón. Había visto a una pareja disfrazada respectivamente de caballero y doncella, avanzar disimuladamente a una de las habitaciones de la planta inferior.

En el balcón se apoya en la gruesa balaustrada de metal forjado que tiene guirnaldas de flores y mira la ciudad, que cubierta por una ligera bruma plateada que es traspasada por largos dedos de luz, en cambio el cielo muestra sus incontables estrellas en una noche pura y sin una sola nube, dejando a la luna mostrar su mejor vestido blanco y brillar sobre la cabeza de la joven bailarina árabe.

Un joven se le acerca por la espalda, ella no se vuelve, sigue mirando el hermoso cuadro, intentando identificar el mar en el oscuro horizonte. El joven la abraza por la cintura con un gesto posesivo.

"Te ves preciosa, mi odalisca...", le susurró una voz sensual y acariciante, como jamás oirá otra en su vida.

"Déjame verte".

El joven se alejo un paso, luciendo su traje. Lleva un pantalón de seda blanca atado a sus caderas por un cinturón color tierra, del mismo tono que las sandalias árabes acabadas en punta y la máscara que lo hacía irreconocible para todo el mundo. Su pecho descubierto muestra unos deliciosos músculos, brillantes porque estaban cubiertos por aceite y desprendiendo un apetecible olor a coco.

"¡Tú también estás guapísimo!", le dice la muchacha al tiempo que se refugia en sus fuertes brazos. El koibito aparta con delicadeza el cabello castaño claro del cuello de la muchacha y aspira un poco de su olor a cerezas maduras y flores, ella se estremece al sentir su aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Xiao...", musita.

"No, esta noche soy tu eunuco...", le dice mirándola pícaramente.

"Entonces...", mira con aire preocupado-decepcionado su 'paquete'.

"Excepto por eso", sonrió y ambos se rieron.

"¡Qué alivio...! Me hiciste asustar..."

La abrazo por la cintura nuevamente y cruzo sus delicados y blancos brazos el fuerte cuello del eunuco. Suspiro al sentir su fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella, tan delicado y frágil, los músculos de él son perfectos, su cabello cae desordenado sobre su rostro y el de ella y sus labios entreabiertos dejan salir su cálido aliento, siempre anhelante de acariciar los labios de carmín de la chica que sostiene entre sus brazos.

"¿Quieres bailar?", le pregunta.

"No tengo ganas... No tengo ganas de bailar eso...", le insinúa con voz suave y sensual.

El joven la beso suavemente en los labios, por primera —mas no por última vez— en esa noche donde ya se empezaban a apreciar las primeras muestras de pasión entre muchos amantes en ese salón; la muchacha que se notaba era mucho menor que él, le beso con mayor pasión, rozando con suavidad los labios de él con su lengua, dando paso a un beso más profundo y apasionado, en el que los dos competían por el control de la boca del otro. Lentamente lo empujo hasta una pared y recorrió con sus manos el fuerte pecho de su amante, sintiendo cada músculo, acariciando con suavidad y sensualidad, sabiendo lo que cada una de sus caricias provocaba en su amante.

El joven no se quedo atrás y paseo sus manos por la fina cintura de su amada para después conducir una por su espalda, recorriendo sus frágiles hombros con pequeños besos y con la otra mano acariciando sus firmes senos, arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Ella, buscando nuevamente sus labios, recorrió el cuello, parte del cachete y la oreja del joven con su lengua, jugueteando levemente con su lóbulo en el que pudo notar llevaba una pequeña argolla metálica —no se detuvo a investigar el material— para pasar inmediatamente a los labios de su querido.

"Eres preciosa..." susurró el eunuco besando con pasión los sonrosados labios que le ofrecía la joven bailarina. Ella no dejo que dijera una palabra más y con cuidado lo condujo hasta unas escaleras en la terraza, disimuladas por unos enormes maceteros que contenían arbustos y palmeras, sin dejar de besarse subieron lentamente, cayendo de espaldas en la terraza.

Se rieron divertidos al ponerse de pie, pero cayendo nuevamente debido a uno de los pañuelos atados a la cadera de la joven castaña.

"Nunca lograremos ponernos de pie..." se rió el chico.

"No necesitamos ponernos de pie para hacerlo..." se rió ella sonrojándose apenas.

Por toda respuesta recibió un apasionado beso en los labios que después bajo por su cuello, recorriendo con sensualidad sus hombros y llegando a sus redondos senos, que fueron descubiertos por las hábiles manos del hombre que tocaba con maestría cada centímetro de la blanca piel de la chica, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

Con similar habilidad la chica se desprendió del cinturón marrón que sujetaba el pantalón y dejo al descubierto el pene erecto.

"Picaron...", bromeó la chica con una fingida seriedad.

"¿Cuánto apostamos a que tu tampoco traes nada?"

"No tengo que apostar nada". Ella sola se desprendió con presteza de lo quedaba de ropa mostrando su sexo descubierto por completo de cualquier prenda intima.

Las manos de ambos recorrieron con rapidez el cuerpo del otro, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos de placer a su pareja, ninguno de los dos sabía si aguantarían mucho más.

Sintiéndose a punto de llegar al orgasmo el joven toco la vagina de su amante, comprobando al acariciarla que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda al introducir dos dedos en su abertura, al lograrlo con facilidad se recostó en una pared del edificio y sentó a la muchacha a horcajadas sobre el, introduciendo su miembro con rapidez, arrancándole así un grito de placer difícil de ignorar, las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, llenas de placer, que los llenaba a ambos con su calor y sensualidad.

Finalmente Xiao se retiro del cuerpo de la chica, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor como si fuera una segunda piel para ambos, Sakura paso sus manos por el cabello del joven y cerró los ojos por unos minutos, respirando para recuperar el aliento, dejando que él besara con delicadeza todo su cuerpo.

"No sabía que te hubieras hecho una argolla..."

"¿Te gusta?", le pregunto con voz juguetona, con sus dedos jugaba a hacer pasitos de hormiga desde el ombligo de Sakura hasta sus senos y los acariciaba con una mano.

"Es sexy¿Cuándo te la hiciste?", sonrió ella que en cambio estaba enredando el cabello castaño de Li con sus finos dedos.

"Ayer en la tarde. El joven Hiragizawa me sugirió este disfraz y bueno, me pareció que iba con el atuendo...", le comento abrazándola por la cintura.

"Me gusta...", lo beso en los labios al tiempo que dejaba el cabello de su koibito en paz para 'jugar' con su hombría.

El joven sonrió sintiéndose excitado nuevamente, aún tenía mucha energía y ganas para seguir jugando con la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, así que la tumbo en el suelo y le ofreció algo de sexo oral.

¡Gomen por la demora! He estado exprimiéndome el cerebro en busca de ideas para escribir este capi y espero que les guste...

¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero no este muy malo o algo así... Me he esforzado mucho en este capítulo y en especial en el lemon... Si, este lo escribí yo... Espero que me digan pronto que tal les ha parecido y que tal me salió.

Bueno, me inspire en mis propias vacaciones de semana santa para este capitulo aunque yo ya no iré a la playa UU, pero da igual u Me alegra haber hecho otro lemon yo solita, y eso que a mi me apena mucho el tema...

Bueno, espero que me dejen algún review para saber que tal les ha parecido... (Ely les mira con una carita de angelito inocente) ¿Lo harán¿Me dejaran un pinche reviewcito?

Ojala que si...

Les dedico este capitulo a mis amigas Hana TK, Waterlily Lozania y a Sango900, gracias por su apoyo chicas, espero que les vaya muy bien con sus historias!

¡Mil besos para todas!

¡Hasta pronto!

saco: sweter, chamarra, chaqueta, como quieran llamarle.

Tai Yue Shan: una isla del mismo tamaño que Xianggang (en la que viven los personajes, y en conjunto con la península de Kowloon forman Hong Kong City, uno de los centros económicos mas importantes del mundo), aunque tiene una población mucho más pequeña que su isla hermana por lo que es usualmente usada para el descanso.

eunuco: un hombre, usualmente esclavo, que era castrado para vigilar a las mujeres de los árabes.

Koibito: amante en japonés.

Y ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews... Muchas gracias a todas las que leen este fic!

serenity-princess: Holas, bueno, ya leíste el fic así que habrás notado que ya se termino ;; Bueno, espero que te haya gustado... Y que también te guste este capi... Cuídate mucho

Hillary: Q fue? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y con lo de las edades, en el libro el chino le lleva a la niña con unos doce años O.O pero yo no soy tan... tan... tan lo que sea, así que disminuí un poco la diferencia de edades... Nos vemos!

Saku-Cerezo4: Holas! No te preocupes, al menos te pasas por aki de vez en cuando, no te parece? Muchas gracias por tus criticas y espero que te guste el cap, me he esforzado mucho para terminarlo... Hasta luego!

Naoko Andre: Si, lo continuo, lo continuo, pero no me mates por favor! Vale, mira, aki te dejo otro kpi para q lo leas y no te me mueras.

No se como terminara la parejita de oro pro t aseguro d k Mei no stara de metiche todo el rato, espero q t guste... ¡Besos!

waterlily lozania: Holas! No ha sido nada, mira, yo que soy mayor tengo q aguantar los berrinches de mi hermanita menor... Te entiendo muy bien...

¿Como es eso de las galleticas de animalitos? Este capi ya no es triste, espero que te guste... Cuídate mucho!

P.D.: Pero no te pases leyendo los fics de esta categoría, en serio, hay unos que te dejan traumada... OO Te lo digo por experiencia... Tu hermanita tiene razón al kerer cuidarte, pero tu eres la k decide. Cuídate mucho, besitos!

Keyq: Holas! Gracias por tu comentario! Besos!


	8. Capitulo 8

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp-, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar-.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

Los brillantes rayos de sol bajaban desde el cielo y se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas, cayendo con delicadeza sobre ambos amantes y uniéndose a su abrazo. La muchacha se movió en su lugar sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo con quien estaba mas no en donde, pero en su compañía ya nada le importaba... Podía caerse el mundo alrededor de ella pero si él estaba ahí, no le interesaba nada.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando pasar a su dueña, la cual llevaba solamente una camisa blanca al parecer de hombre, abierta en el pecho dejando ver sus dotes.

"Buenos días, Sakura…", saludo al notar que su amiga estaba despierta.

"¿Tomoyo?"

"Si, vine por algo de ropa… Pase la noche, bueno, lo que quedaba de la madrugada con Eri-kun en su cuarto…", se rió y su amiga le sonrió.

"¿Y tú mamá?"

"Se fue temprano a una reunión y le pregunto a Akisuki-chan si no habíamos salido y ella le dijo que aún dormíamos, y se fue a _Trabajo-landia_…", sonrió pero su amiga noto cierto aire de nostalgia o pena en ella.

"Vale, ¿qué hora es?"

"Como las nueve y media, creo…"

"Creí que sería más tarde..."

"Si, yo también... Como la fiesta termino tarde y yo me desvele un poco más...", ambas intercambiaron un par de sonrisas cómplices.

"Vamos por las mismas, Tommi-chan... Me quede charlando hasta tarde con Xiao-kun", sonrió Sakura.

"¿Conversando? Sakura... Yo no esperaba eso de ti.", le reprendió en broma la joven.

"Bueno... No exactamente... Pero, tu no me puedes decir que no hiciste lo mismo, ¿eh?" reclamó la muchacha con tono acusador, pero con la misma sonrisa burlona.

"Vale, digamos que ambas nos quedamos 'conversando' con Eri-kun y Li-san", terminó Tomoyo riéndose, ante lo que Sakura no pudo evitar reír también.

"Si... Lo que digan, pero... ¿Podrían bajar un poquito el volumen? La cabeza me va a matar...", pidió Shaoran cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

"Vale... Disculpa por despertarte, Li", sonrió Tomoyo como de costumbre.

"No hay problema...", le dijo acompañando la oración con un suspiro el sentándose en la cama, resignándose a no dormir más.

"Bueno, es tarde y como teníamos planeado salir al mediodía... Será mejor que nos alistemos ya." Tomoyo sonrió.

"Gracias", le dijo Xiao Lang a la chica.

"¿Por qué Li-san?", la muchacha se giró con un gesto confundido.

"Digo... Nos quedamos aquí en tu habitación y... y en tu casa...", siguió muy apenado el muchacho.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto con su mano, como para espantar a una mosca. "No ha sido nada, de todos modos no hubiera venido en toda la noche...", le dedico una sonrisa encantadora al muchacho y abrió la puerta pero antes de salir les dijo "Sería bueno que bajéis a desayunar y Li, pídele algo de ropa a Eriol antes de nada..." y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

"Eh... Gracias..." susurró Xiao Lang muy colorado, acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo y agradeció al cielo el estar cubierto por una sábana –demasiado ligera para su gusto, si les interesa–. A su lado, Sakura reía animadamente.

Esa noche el cielo estaba nublado, no dejaba ver ni una sola estrella pero que si dejaba ver a una enorme luna de plata apenas tocadas por las algodonosas nubes. El mar chocaba contra las piedras de la playa, produciendo un sonido que relajaba a quién lo oyera.

Dos jóvenes paseaban por la playa apenas iluminada por los rayos que la Luna les enviaba. La chica miraba distraídamente el reflejo de la luna en el mar y el muchacho miraba la luna directamente, como si le atrajera una fuerza oculta en ella.

"Pocas veces se ve una luna tan hermosa en Victoria...", comentó saliendo un instante de sus pensamientos.

"Ni en Tokyo...", le apoyo la chica regresando su vista al astro.

"¿Tú vivías en Tokyo?", el joven se detuvo y su acompañante con él.

"Si, pero solo un año... Después de que papá murió nos mudamos ahí...", los ojos de la chica brillaban por los recuerdos.

"Nunca habíamos hablado de eso...", el joven creyó que lo había pensado pero cuando la chica le respondió se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Si... Siempre duele un poco recordar y por algún tiempo yo no quería recordar...", se sentó en la arena, "Me dolía recordar pero ahora... No sé..."

Ambos se quedaron callados por mucho rato, inmersos en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, sabiendo que el otro, sentado a lado, estaba pensando en algo similar.

"¿Sabes? Apenas recuerdo a mamá pero la quiero mucho... Desde pequeña me contaban de ella y me decían que era una mujer maravillosa y que también era muy hermosa... Decían que me parecía a ella..." la chica sonrió, "Pero nunca llegue a comprender porque mi hermano tenía esa mirada al hablar de ella... Ni porque papá atesoraba sus foto con tanto cuidado... Hasta ahora...", el joven paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. "Dicen que uno nunca aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... Y yo he perdido a mis padres..."

La chica dejo que su cabeza se posara en el regazo del chico.

"Yo recuerdo a mi padre siempre... Le gustaba llegar temprano a casa y sentarse a charlar con la abuela de lo que pasaba en la familia, o llevarnos a la playa o al parque... Le gustaba mucho jugar con mis hermanas y charlar con ellas... Pero nunca olvidaré la mirada que tenía... Era tan profunda y penetrante, y tan dulce cuando estaba con nosotros... Y la forma que miraba a mamá, ese amor que le tenía... Nunca he visto otro igual"

"¿Cuántos años tenías...?"

"Cuatro..."

"¿Y lo recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo cuando nací", el joven se rió.

"¡Wow! Yo recuerdo pocas cosas de esa época..."

"Pocas personas recuerdan tanto..."

"Yo recuerdo las clases de piano de Touya y las cenas después de eso... Pero nada más..."

Se quedaron en silencio mirando las olas chocar contra la arena y retirarse suavemente con ese rumor tranquilizante.

"¿Tú tocas el piano?"

"No, mamá le enseño a Touya y luego de que ella murió el nunca quiso enseñarme..."

"Siempre es duro cuando uno de tus padres muere... Fei Mei dejó de hablar por tres semanas, todos se asustaron mucho... Y Shiefa no nos dejaba ni a Mei ni a mi solos un minuto..."

"¿Tu prima vivía con ustedes?"

"Desde que mi papá y mi tío murieron, ella y su madre se pasaron a vivir con nosotros... Mi prima lloraba cada vez que veía un retrato de nuestros padres así que tuve que ponerme a la tarea de sacarlos todos de los pasillos y la sala. Mi madre y mi tía se enojaron muchísimo...", el joven suspiro y se recostó en la arena con un gesto melancólico.

"Cuando mi papá murió nosotros nos mudamos a Tokyo y vivimos ahí un año... Termino la carrera y vino a hacer las practicas de la carrera acá, con una transnacional".

"¿Dónde vivías antes?"

"En una ciudad llamada Tomoeda, era pequeña y no quedaba muy lejos de Tokyo... Mi hermano iba todas las mañanas en tren a Tokyo para ir a la Universidad y yo me iba al colegio un poco más tarde..."

"¿Sabes? Onii-kun tenía una técnica para que no me fuera sin desayunar...", se rió, "Solía decirme Monstruo y alguna cosa sin sentido, así yo me enojaba y bajaba corriendo para matarlo, pero cuando llegaba el ya se había ido y mi papá me hacía desayunar..."

"Es que tu eres muy dormilona...", le susurró al oído divertido.

"Si, un poco...", se rió la chica, "Aunque últimamente no es por eso por lo que me quedo dormida, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé, nos quedamos hasta muy tarde y por eso nos quedamos dormidos... Pero no me vas a decir que no te diviertes, ¿eh?" El joven se había puesto de pie y le ofrecía una mano a la chica para que se parara también.

"Eso también es verdad", ambos se rieron pues la chica había tomado su mano pero no para ponerse de pie sino para tirar a su acompañante al piso.

Era cerca del mediodía y dos jóvenes pasaban la mañana en la piscina de una magnifica mansión.

"¿Qué te pasa, _primito_?", preguntó Tomoyo acercándose al borde de la piscina.

"Nada, ¿por qué preguntas, _primita_?", le preguntó de vuelta Eriol, usando el mismo tono travieso que ella.

"Porque tienes una cara...", la muchacha salió de la piscina y se acercó a donde el joven de ojos azules tomaba el sol, dejando todo a su paso mojado.

"Pues lamento decirte que nací con esta bella carita que ves...", sonrió el chico, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba pensando al ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía ante si, solo vestida con un pequeño bikini.

"No tonto, no me refería a eso... Tenías cara de estar pensando en algo feo..." aclaró la chica que –aparentemente- no tenía la menor idea de los pensamientos de Eriol.

"Oh... ¡Pero eso ya no importa!", intentó cambiar de tema.

"Pues a mi sí, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?"

"Pero...", trató de reclamar otra vez pero la joven le cortó.

"Y luego te doy un masaje en el jacuzzi, ¿qué dices?", ofreció Tomoyo haciendo un sensual movimiento de hombros para mostrarle sus dotes a Eriol.

"Errr... Bueno...", se rindió Eriol.

"¡Gracias Eri-kun!" sonrió la joven sentándose en su regazo.

"Para que veas el poder que tienes sobre mí..." gruñó el joven, enfadado por tener que contar lo que estaba pensando, "¡Y luego dicen que las mujeres son el sexo débil!"

"Eso dicen pero ya vez... ¿Me lo vas a contar o tengo que hacerte vudú?" amenazo en tono de broma la chica, pero evidentemente preocupada por lo que su 'primo' estuviera pensando.

"Vale, estaba pensando en Sakura y en Xiao Lang... Eso no puede terminar bien, ellos..."

"Ellos saben lo que hacen, Eriol, ellos saben las consecuencias y aún así están aquí", le cortó Tomoyo con una expresión seria que últimamente nunca usaba, pero que antes era su expresión habitual.

"Lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar lo que ellos sufrirán..."

"Deja de pensarlo, solo pierdes tiempo... ¿Recuerdas la gripa que Sakura tenía hace unas semanas?" cuando Eriol asintió ella continuó, "Fue porque ella salió de noche para hablar con Xiao Lang acerca de eso, y ellos decidieron continuar hasta que ya no pudieran más. Esa es toda la historia. Ahora déjalo, cariño..." le pidió poniendo ojitos ante los cuales el joven no pudo hacer nada.

"Vale pero..."

"¿Pero qué, Eriol?", le reclamó algo fastidiada.

"Me debes un masaje", terminó con una sonrisa de casanova.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con aire distraído, estaba algo 'volada' después de una semana en la playa y se moría de ganas de ir a visitar a sus amigas en Tomoeda. Entro a su primera clase con cara de aburrimiento y se sentó sola en la última banca, alejada de sus compañeras de clase.

"Buenos días, señoritas", saludo la maestra entrando a la clase.

"Buenos días, profesora", saludaron a coro todas las chicas.

"Saquen sus libros en la página 132 y empiecen con el ejercicio A"

Inmediatamente después de que la profesora se sentará en su mesa se oyó el rumor que hacían las hojas al pasar entre los dedos de las jovencitas, y poco después el usual cotilleo matutino.

Sakura sacó su libro y le dirigió una mirada de '¿por qué demonios me tenía que pasar esto a mí?', estaba cansada, aburrida y extrañaba su hogar en Tomoeda... Aunque no podía negar que en Victoria había encontrado buenos amigos como Tomoyo y Eriol, y también a Mei Ling. Además de que tenía un excelente... ¿amigo con derechos?

Alguien golpeo la puerta y una niña de primer curso entro tímidamente a la clase.

"Buenos días. ¿Qué pasa?", preguntó la maestra dejando el libro que estaba leyendo y mirando a la pequeña.

La mayoría de la clase miraba a la niña y Sakura no era la excepción. La pequeña tenía el cabello caoba recogido en dos coletas y tenía varias horquillas de colores en el resto del cabello, además de tener ojos grises ocultos parcialmente por unos lentes.

"Buenos días. La directora Ishikawa manda a llamar a Kinomoto, dijo que estaría en su clase", dijo con la voz algo insegura.

"Si, Kinomoto, salga", la profesora le señalo que se llevara sus libros y le dijo que el ejercicio le quedaba de tarea.

"¿Sabes para que me mandó a llamar la directora?", le pregunto a la niña cuando hubo salido de la clase.

"No lo sé... Me encontró a la mitad del pasillo y me dijo que te buscara en la clase de lengua"

"Ah, gracias", le sonrió y tocó la puerta de la dirección.

"¡Hasta luego!", se despidió la niña.

"¡Hasta luego!", le respondió Sakura. En ese momento oyó un 'Pase' y entró a la oficina.

"Buenos días señorita Ishikawa. ¿Me mando a llamar?"

"Si, siéntate Sakura", le mostró una silla.

"Gracias", se sentó frente al escritorio de la directora y la miro a los ojos, estaba nerviosa... ¿Por qué la habría llamado? ¿Acaso se habría enterado de que salía una noche o dos cada semana? Gracias a Kami-sama que sabía fingir muy bien. Pero... ¿Y si alguien la había visto salir?

"¿Quieres té?", le señalo una tetera platinada que humeaba en un platillo junto al escritorio.

"No, gracias... Vengo de desayunar..." se excusó la chica.

"Bueno. Seguramente te preguntas porque te he mandado a llamar...", la joven asintió suavemente. "¿Recuerdas el concurso que te presentaste al inicio del año?"

"Si... Lo recuerdo, profesora...", la chica asintió confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver el maldito concurso con Xiao Lang?

"Pues...", la mujer sonrió, "Tú ganaste el primer lugar de ese concurso"

Sakura casi se cae de la silla con esa noticia, esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esa.

"¿Qué?", preguntó confundida. 'Seguramente confundieron los papeles y es un error... Un enorme error...', pensaba la chica.

"Eso mismo, ganaste el primer puesto en el concurso de Sanrio CO. Acabo de recibir la carta anunciando los ganadores". Le contó la Srta. Ishikawa.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, pequeña"

Sakura no podía creérselo, era demasiado para ser real... Debía ser un sueño, se pellizco el antebrazo para confirmar que no estaba soñando y se dio cuenta de que estaba bien despierta, y lo reafirmo al ver las marcas rojas que sus uñas habían dejado en la delicada piel del antebrazo debidamente acompañadas por el dolor.

"Wow... Es increíble..."

"Llamé a tu hermano y vendrá mañana, seguramente se pondrá muy contento. Puedes venir si quieres."

"Gracias, profesora"

"Es un placer. Puedes regresar a tu clase", le dijo señalando que la entrevista había terminado.

"Gracias... Disculpe...", Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué gane?", hacía tanto tiempo que había sido ese concurso que había olvidado hasta que había participado.

"Una beca para que termines la preparatoria en Europa, en el país que tu elijas" La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

'Debo estar soñando... Debo estar soñando...'

"¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?", regresó a ver y se encontró con Tomoyo terminando la tarea de matemáticas.

"¡Gané! ¡Gané, Tomoyo!"

"¿Ganaste? ¿Qué cosa?", la miro confundida.

NOTITAS DE ELY! 

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza pero como dicen por ahí: el que avisa no es traidor... :p

Bueno, que les parece este nuevo capi?

Pasan algunas cosas y por lo visto la relación S+S va viento en popa, no? lo mismo que el E+T... :D

Y también, a quién no le hace ojitos una semanota en la playa con tus amigos y los no-tan-amigos (en este caso, Xiao)... eh? Para esta parte me inspire en mis vacaciones de Semana Santa y bueno,que les puedo decir... No podía relatarles toda la semana aunque si me hubiera gustado... :P

¿Qué piensan de la beca de Sakura?

Espero sus comentarios, eh? Solo tienen que hacer clic en el botoncito morado de allá abajo, si, el que dice Go , vale... Ya no les molesto... Cuídense mucho... Besos!

Atte. Ely-chan

RESPUESTAS A LOS RR'S 

keyq: Holas! Bueno, aqui te dejo el 8º capi! Ciao!

Serenity-princess: konnichiwa! Gracias por leer y por tu review... :P Y bueno, no te puedo negar que cuando me imagino a ese hombre entro al paraíso... (¡Solo imaginalo!) Bueno, aqui tienes el 8º capitulo... cuídate mucho! ciao!

Pantera-Li: Vale, algun rato hago que ese par se descuiden y Mei se entere, pero aun tengo que pensar cuando... :P Bueno, gracias, ciao!

Hillary: Holas! Gracias por tu review! (S: Por todos tus reviews! Y vaya que le tienes paciencia a esta mujer... ;)) Bueno, espero que te guste este capi y para que veas que te quiero si tiene escenas S+S:P Bueno, gracias, ciao!

Saku-Cerezo4: Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado! u

Espero que te guste este capi y bueno, aqui continua la historia... Hasta pronto!

Kirita Kasugi: Gracias por tu review! Es gracioso encontrar otra lectora ecuatoriana en Y sobre todo de mi ciudad! Pues yo estoy en el Isaac Newton...

Vale, cuidate, ciao!

Waterlily lozania: Hola guapa! Como tas? Bueno, 1º gracias por tu rr y 2º no es problema dedicarte los capis ni los fics, es un gusto (que se me esta haciendo costumbre :P) Y bueno, gracias por tu apoyo en "Duele el Amor", cuidate mucho amiguis!

(S: ¿De donde salio esa palabra?) E: No tengo la menor idea... û (S: ¬¬+)

Mitcha: Hola/// si tu te pones de todos los colores imaginate como ando yo teniendo que imaginarme a esos dos en plena accion... O/O Bueno, quimestre es quinquimestre (o sea, un periodo de 5 meses de clases) pero en mi anterior colegio me dejaron con la 'dichosa' palabreja... Y si, no aparece en el diccionario de la encarta... :P Como sea, ya sabes, cualquier cosa me preguntas, eh? y gracias por tu review, hasta pronto!

Naoko Andre: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario... / Y si, ese par de pervertidos no tienen moral aunque... Lo que hace el amor... suspiro y luego sonrisa Además, Tommi-chan y Eri-kun tampoco se portaron muy bien que digamos...

Y apoyo lo que dices de Shaoran con piercing! Ciao!

gabyhyatt: Gracias por tu comentario, bye!

koteotaku: me veo 'obligada' a apoyar tu razonamiento acerca de Li Shaoran, y también, ¿porqué las simples mortales como nosotras no podemos tener un hombre así y Sakura sí? ;-;

Muchas gracias por tu rr y por lo del lemon, también gracias/// me costó mucho vencer mi... Mi... ¿Cómo se le llamaría en este caso? ¿Tímides? Como sea, me costo vencer mi timides. :P

Hasta pronto!


	9. Capitulo 9

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen –estos les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp-, no me demanden pues lo hice simplemente como un modo de vencer al aburrimiento –además no tengo nada que pudieran ganar-.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

"¡Gané! ¡Gané, Tomoyo!"

"¿Ganaste? ¿Qué cosa?", la miro confundida.

"El concurso de Sanrio... ¿Recuerdas? Al inicio del año?"

"¿Ganaste?", su amiga asintió con una sonrisa de pura alegría, "¡Sakura! ¡Cuánto me alegro!", la chica que a pesar de tener ya la apariencia de una joven mujer seguía teniendo ese dulce carácter de niña, se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga riendo de pura alegría.

"Es increíble..."

"¿Y qué lugar...?", antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta la niña le contesto.

"¡El primero, Tomoyo! ¡¡Gané el primer lugar!", su amiga abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿De... de verdad?"

"Si, acabo de hablar con la directora... ¡Por Kami, que no me lo creo!", Sakura se tendió sobre su cama emocionada, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. En ese momento sonó la campana, avisándole que tenía clase.

"Yo tampoco, Sakura... Pero tengo que ir a Informática o la profesora me desuella viva...", su amiga sonrió.

"Yo tengo que regresar a Inglés... Bueno... ¿Nos vemos en el recreo?"

"Vale, tenemos que festejar esto...", Tomoyo se llevo la mano a la barbilla en una pose pensativa, "¿Te parece si nos vemos en la pileta?"

"Ok, nos vemos", Sakura salió corriendo para llegar pronto a su clase lo mismo que Tomoyo.

"¡Hola Touya-kun!", saludo Sakura, muy animada mientras alcanzaba a su hermano que caminaba rápidamente hacía el despacho de la directora.

"Sakura, ¿qué hiciste?", le preguntó muy serio el joven deteniéndose.

"¿Yo?", la chica pestañeó confundida, "Yo no he hecho nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¡Porque la directora de tu escuela me mando a llamar, niña! Algo debes haber hecho, pero ¿qué?"

"Yo no hice nada, onii-kun", repitió con cara de angelito confundido pero luego recordó su charla con la señora Ishikawa el día anterior. "Mejor vamos a ver a Ishikawa-san para que te lo cuente todo, ¿eh?", la chica sonrió y tomando de la mano a su hermano salió corriendo hacía el despacho de la directora.

"¡Sakuraaa!", el joven intento reclamar pero cuando su hermana paró ya estaban a la puerta de la oficina.

"Buenos días, señorita, ¿está la profesora Ishikawa?"

"Si, la señora acaba de llegar..."

"¿Podría avisarle que Kinomoto Touya esta aquí, por favor?"

"Espere un momento, por favor", la chica alzó el auricular y hablo un momento con la profesora sin dejar de mirar al apuesto joven que miraba entre nervioso y enfadado a su hermana menor.

"Pueden pasar".

"¡Gracias!", Sakura arrastró a su hermano dentro de la oficina donde se encontraba la directora de la escuela.

"Buenos días, señora", saludó cordial Touya.

"Buenos días, profesora", repitió Sakura en la misma actitud.

"Buenos días... Siéntese por favor", les indico las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Ambos chicos obedecieron, la señora les ofreció café o algo de beber, lo que Touya acepto pero en cambio Sakura se disculpo de que ya había desayunado antes de ir.

"Bueno, entonces a lo que lo he mandado a llamar...", sonrió la mujer una vez que Touya tenía la taza entre sus manos.

"Si fuera tan amable de explicarme que ha hecho mi hermana, por favor", pidió el mayor de los Kinomoto, aún convencido de que su hermana menor había hecho algo malo.

"Claro. Como seguramente sabrá, al inicio del año escolar Sario Co, una compañía, en la que según tengo entendido usted trabaja, organizó un concurso y su hermana participo así como varias de sus compañeras..."

"¿Ves, onii-chan, que no era nada malo?", susurró Sakura imaginando divertida la cara que pondría su hermano al enterarse de la noticia.

"Hum...", gruñó bajito él.

"Bueno, y como ayer le explique a su hermana, acaban de informarme que ella ha ganado el primer lugar del concurso y por consecuencia una beca para terminar la escuela en Europa, en una especie de intercambio cultural".

Touya Kinomoto miraba incrédulo a su hermana.

"Sabes Sakura, ya paso él día de los inocentes...", gruñó.

"No es una broma, onii-chan", le contesto muy seria la niña ante lo cual la directora asintió y le paso una hoja de papel blanco.

_Ganadores del concurso:_

_1º Lugar: Kinomoto Sakura._

_2º Lugar: Ishida Shiroi_

_3º Lugar: Satsuka Manou_

_Los premios correspondientes (Una beca de tres años para estudiar en Europa para el primer lugar; una beca para estudiar dos años en Estados Unidos para el segundo lugar; y un intercambio cultural de un año a un país de la elección del alumno, para el tercer lugar) serán entregados el día 26 de mayo en el Centro de Convenciones... _

Touya no pudo terminar de leer, era absolutamente increíble que ella, —Sakura, su hermana, el monstruo- hubiera ganado algo... Era imposible, ella no era buena en muchas cosas, aunque debía admitir que era muy buena deportista, cocinera, hermana y muchas cosas más pero... ¡No venía al caso!

"En serio, onii-chan, gané el concurso...", sonrió algo tímida Sakura. Touya la miro un momento más y la abrazó muy fuerte, susurrándole al oído: "Felicitaciones, Monstruo..."

"¡Hola Mei! ¿Por qué faltaste? ¿Estabas tan enferma?", preguntó rápidamente una chica levantándose de su mesa y acercándose a la que entraba en ese momento al comedor del colegio.

"Hola Sakura...", saludo con un gesto y una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? ¡Tonta! ¡Te hubieras quedado en casa!", le regaño, pensando que su amiga estaba muy enferma por su tono de voz triste y desanimado.

"No Sakura, no estoy enferma... Solo tenía unos asuntos que atender y por eso no vine ni ayer ni hoy...", le sonrió algo divertida por la actuación de la japonesa y ambas fueron a la mesa.

"Pero te ves triste..."

"No es nada, solo estoy cansada..."

"¿Entonces por que no te quedaste en casa?", preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque no podía perder tantas clases..."

"Eres rara..." reclamó con tono consternado Sakura al tiempo que se sentaban a la mesa.

La joven china solo pudo reír ya más animada.

"Hola Li, ¿por qué faltaste?", preguntó una de sus compañeras de curso.

"Tenía unos asuntos que atender, gracias por preocuparse...", le acercaron un plato y agradeció, concentrándose en su comida no pudo dejar de oír lo que hablaban las demás integrantes de la mesa.

"¿Y cuando será el viaje, Kinomoto?"

"El próximo mes después de que terminemos clases...", sonrió la niña, "Casi no puedo creérmelo..."

"En verdad es increíble", apoyó otra chica.

"Si, pero ahora tengo que pensar a donde iré...", Sakura empezó a jugar distraídamente con sus cubiertos.

"Si yo pudiera iría a Francia...", suspiró una chica rubia y de ojitos claros.

"¿Por qué, Asuka?"

"Pues dicen que Paris es la ciudad del amor, y si voy a Francia... Bueno, podría probar suerte...", sonrió algo avergonzada la chica ocultando sus ojos con unos mechones de cabello.

"Es una idea muy linda", le dijo Mei Ling pensando que ella podría ir si quisiera.

"Si, además de que me gustaría conocer algún día los Campos Elíseos y la Torre Eiffel..."

"Pero dicen que es muy parecida a la Torre de Tokio... A decir verdad son muy similares", comentó Sakura, pensando en su país natal.

"Si, es verdad... Pero no vas a negar que esa torre tiene un aura muy especial, supongo será por París... ¡Es una ciudad tan bella!", suspiró la chica que respondía al nombre de Asuka.

"Claro, debe ser tan romántico estar ahí con la persona que ames...", continuó otra chica que tenía unas mechas teñidas de gris dándole una impresión platinada a la luz.

"Con la persona que ames...", susurró Mei Ling sonriendo melancólicamente y mirando al resto de las chicas del comedor.

"¿Sakura, sabes donde está Tom?", preguntó al no encontrar a la japonesa en ninguna mesa, varias de las chicas la miraron confundidas preguntándose quién sería 'Tom'.

"Si, me dijo que daría una vuelta por el bosque", le respondió en japonés a lo que su amiga asintió y después de pedir disculpas se retiro.

"¿Qué le dijiste?", preguntó la chica de reflejos gris-plata.

"Nada, solo me preguntó por un amigo en común..." sonrió con inocencia pero algo incomoda pues había notado a su amiga distante.

"Ah... Pero dinos, ¿a que país irías tú?", preguntó Asuka apartándose del tema.

"Pues creo que a Inglaterra... Tengo un amigo que es de ahí y seguramente podré verlo de vez en cuando...", sonrió Sakura.

"¡Kinomoto!", exclamó contenta Asuka pensando que ese chico le gustaba a su compañera.

"¡No! ¡Asuka! No, Eriol no me gusta...", gritó Sakura cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Él... Él es más como un hermano mayor, pero muy dulce... Además, tiene novia y la quiere mucho...", se justifico.

"Pero los noviazgos terminan y ustedes...", continuó la chica de cabello con luces.

"No, Kiara, nunca... Su novia es muy buena amiga mía, además, creo que se casarán...", rió confiada en su teoría.

"Oh... Qué pena...", se quejó Asuka. Sakura reía animada, esas dos nunca se cansarían de buscarle un novio. Luego de unos momentos se despidió diciendo que tenía calor y que iría a su habitación para darse una ducha.

"¡Mei Ling!", llamó una joven de ojos azules saliendo de entre los árboles y acercándose a la chica que caminaba solitaria por el caminito de piedrecillas.

"¿Eh?", la chica regreso a ver confundida enfocando sus ojos castaños y llorosos en la persona que la había llamado.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué faltaste?", empezó por preguntar pero al ver sus ojos vidriosos se acercó más y cambió de pregunta, "¿Qué te paso?"

"No, nada... A mi no me pasa nada... ¿Cómo es eso que Sakura-chan ha ganado un concurso?", sonrió limpiándose distraída una lágrima rebelde que corría por su mejilla, cayendo graciosamente en su antebrazo al momento de dirigir la mano hacia el rostro moreno.

"En serio Mei... ¿No confías en mí?", preguntó angustiada Tomoyo.

"Si pero..."

"¿Pero que te pasa? Ese es el pero del que deberías hablar...", la regaño suavemente haciéndola sentar en una banca de piedra.

"Es que no se trata de mí, no es mi asunto...", intento despistarla pero la chica de cabellos oscuros la abrazo con dulzura.

"Puedes confiar en mí, Mei... Lo sabes...", le dijo acariciándole el largo y sedoso cabello.

La chica china sollozo y las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por su rostro, cayendo en su falda y actuando como un bálsamo refrescante que aliviaba sus penas y la tranquilizaba.

Después de varios minutos Mei Ling se sentó y dirigiendo su vista al cielo se limpió las lágrimas enfocando su vista en las estrellas.

"Gracias, Tom..."

"No hay porque agradecer, Mei..."

"Tú sabes lo que yo decía de ti y tu, sin embargo, me abres los brazos... Eres muy buena..."

"¿Tú hablabas de mí? ¿O sea tu eras la que decía esas cosas?", preguntó la japonesa con expresión de sorpresa. La chica asintió y Tomoyo rió. "Yo pensaba que era esa chica Kiara..."

"Ella me apoyaba porque le gustaba mi primo y pensó que si se llevaba bien conmigo... Él le haría caso...", suspiró y regreso su vista al cielo, "Pobre ilusa..."

"Ahora si, cuéntame que te pasa... No me gusta ver a mis amigas así", le dijo después de varios minutos de silencio. Mei Ling volvió su vista hacía ella y suspiro.

"Supongo que terminarás convenciéndome, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Sip, y te aviso que mi poder de convicción es muy grande... ¿eh?", le amenazo señalándola con un dedo en actitud acusadora, pero en el fondo, detrás del barniz bromista, estaba muy seria.

"Es tan difícil... No se por donde empezar...", suspiró, se paro y se puso a dar vueltas a la banca.

"Pues, supongo por el principio...", le respondió con simpleza Tomoyo. Su amiga sonrió débilmente y se sentó de nuevo.

"Vale... Todo empezó como hace quince años cuando llegue a casa de mi tía, por la muerte de mi papá y de mi tío... Desde entonces vivo ahí, con mis primos y mi tía Ieran... Con el tiempo me fui enamorando de mi primo Xiao Lang y cuando tenía siete años se lo dije, el me miro muy serio pero no me dijo nadad, y yo le propuse que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casáramos...", sonrió con melancolía al tiempo que alcanzaba un tallo verde y lo partía en pedacitos pequeños que dejaba sobre su falda. "El no me dijo mucho, solo me dijo que no había problema pero antes de que se fuera a la escuela yo le dije que en todo caso, si se llegaba a enamorar antes de que nos casáramos todo lo cancelaría... Todo por su felicidad..."

'Qué lindo...', pensó Tomoyo volviéndose un poco al oír una ramita quebrarse a su espalda pero Mei continuó hablando así que regreso su atención a la chica china.

"Por años mantuvimos ese trato y después mi mamá y mi tía lo hicieron formal con ayuda de los ancianos de la familia... Los toman muy en cuenta para todo y bueno, pasaron los años y ninguno de los dos tuvimos inconveniente en seguir con el jueguito del compromiso... Hasta ahora..."

"¿Qué paso?", murmuró Tomoyo conteniendo el aliento.

"Pues yo había dicho que cuando él se enamorara de alguien rompería el compromiso y él se enamoro...", suspiró y sonrió.

"Mei..."

"Yo me entere hacía varios meses que salía con una chica y bueno, son más de diez años esperando... Me desilusione y me deprimí horrible... pero luego recordé lo que le había dicho cuando nos comprometimos y estaba dispuesta a romper con él pero...", volteó el rostro hacía las estrellas y nuevamente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, reflejando la débil luz de los astros. "descubrí algo el domingo por la tarde..."

"Nani?", pregunto muerta de la curiosidad.

"Estaba ayudando a mi primo con unos papeles de la empresa en la que trabaja y me fije en una carpeta... Le pregunté y el no sabía lo que era, dijo que la secretaría la había dejado ahí hacía unas semanas pero que nunca se había fijado en ella... Que no era su trabajo...", sin dejar de mirar al cielo, ni de llorar, "Me puse a curiosear y encontré que eran los papeles del concurso en el que participo Sakura... Vi que el nombre no correspondía a los datos que yo había recibido, a mi me habían dicho que había ganado un chico... Chi'en o algo así y ahora decía otro... Kinomoto...", su voz sonaba temblorosa pero increíblemente clara.

"Ayer fui a preguntarle a la secretaria porque cambiaron al ganador... ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo que mi tía había mandado a hacer ese cambio antes de que mucha gente se enterara y bueno... Fui a preguntarle a ella misma porque habían cambiado el ganador, me preguntaba porque si había visto su trabajo y realmente era muy bueno... ¿Por qué podrían haberlo descalificado?", interrogó la chica china poniéndose de pie con un brinco.

"No lo sé...", musitó la amatista.

"No lo descalificaron, mi tía lo mando a cambiar... Ella me dio una explicación de porque lo hizo...", Mei Ling seguía llorando mas su voz temblaba de rabia.

"¿Por... por qué mandaría a cambiar los resultados?", preguntó Tomoyo intrigada, tenía que ver con Sakura, lo sabía, lo presentía, algo se lo decía...

"Porque sabía que esa chica era la "amante" de Xiao Lang, ella sabía que Sakura era la novia de mi primo y no quería que se rompiera nuestro compromiso... ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Hizo todo esto para mandarla lejos! ¡PARA QUE MI PRIMO NO LA VIERA MÁS!", gritó de impotencia y su voz se quebró. "Ella no quería que ellos fueran felices... Ella... Ella no...", sollozó abrazándose a las rodillas de Tomoyo que la miraba atónita. Tan sorprendida estaba por la noticia que no noto que alguien tropezaba más atrás y corría hacía el edificio de las habitaciones.

"Yo... yo quería que él fuera feliz...", siguió llorando.

"¿Tú...?" la voz le tembló a Tomoyo. "¿sabías que Sakura...?"

"No...", negó con la cabeza, varias hebras de cabello negro-azabache cayeron sobre su rostro, empapándose de las gotas de agua salada. "Tu lo sabías, ¿no?", le preguntó aunque era una afirmación porque ella misma le había dicho que conocía al 'novio' de Sakura.

"Si... Pero no quisimos... Nosotras... No queríamos lastimarte..." balbuceo Tomoyo llorando de pena junto con ella.

¡Era tan injusto! No podía ser que Li Ieran le hiciera eso a su hijo... ¡A su único hijo varón! No era posible que una madre sacrificara la felicidad de su hijo...

La muchacha que corría por los jardines hacía la piscina sollozaba sin descanso, estaba increíblemente dolida. No podía creerlo. ¡Era tan injusto!

Cuando llego a la alberca se detuvo a la orilla, mirando las pequeñas olas que el viento cálido hacía en la superficie del agua.

"Xiao... Todo esto fue para... alejarnos...", sollozo arrodillándose en la orilla de la piscina y luego cayendo acostada en ella. "No... No puede ser..."

**Notas de Ely:**

Holas! Como van todas? Bueno, aquí les caigo con dos noticiotas! Mi subconsciente ya tiene nombre y que voy a hacer una votación para ver que prefieren, el final triste o el final alegre... :P Lo de la votación solo tienen que decírmelo en sus reviews, lo que pasa es que en el libro de Madam Duras la niña (osease Ella misma) nunca volvió a ver al chino, aunque si supo de el... Ósea, el final triste para ir con el libro pero no me convence y el final alegre... bueno, tengo millones de ideas... pero no me decido... ¿Me ayudáis? Y con lo de mi subconsciente...

S: Si, ya me puso nombre... ¿Qué les parece?

Es genial, pero mejor les digo como se llama... Le puse Ghanima, por la hija del protagonista de uno de mis libros favoritos: DUNE, de Frank Herbert. Aunque ella tiene su propio libro después... :P

G: Aunque me dice Ghani o Ghani-chan... (Qué poca imaginación, ¿eh?)

¿Qué les parece? Espero que les guste... n.n

Por otro lado. ¿Qué les parece si comentamos el capi?

Sakura esta muy contenta, pero me da pena el chasco que se da después, cuando Mei le cuenta a Tomoyo que Ieran lo planeo todo... Que rabia con esa mujer!

G: Espérate! Si es TU historia, TÚ la hiciste así, ahora no te quejes!

Ooops... Cierto... Pero tu conoces la trama, así que no me vayas a decir que lo podía cambiar!

G: Es verdad, pero igual... Pobrecillos los tres... Sakura, Xiao Lang y Mei Ling... Cada cual por su lado sufre tanto o más que los demás...

Sip... Como habrán notado, la historia del compromiso de esos dos es la misma que la del anime, o bueno, casi la misma... Que Mei Ling se lo propuso, pero en este caso... bueno...

G: Las cosas no terminarán igual...

Exacto! Y bueno, me da mucha pena Mei... La forma que se entero... Debe sentirse algo culpable porque por su compromiso Xiao Lang perderá al amor de su vida... ¿o no? Quién sabe...

G: ¿Algo? ¡La pobre se siente fatal! Eres una insensible, ¿como puedes hacerle eso a Mei?

No soy yo, pero bueno... Les dejo reflexionando con el capi y me voy a contestar reviews, vale?

G: Nos vamos! Cuídense mucho todas!

Muchos besos y gracias por sus reviews...

G: ¡Hasta Pronto!

Ciao!

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me alegran la vida cada vez que los leo... No duden en aplastar el botoncito de abajo que dice Go con la casilla de Submit Review para que me cuenten que tal va el fic, vale?

Cuídense mucho, ciao niñas queridas!

_-Serenity-princess: _¡Holas! ¿como vaís tú y Sharmily:P Ghani le manda saludos y dice que la próxima vez que la vea le da unos consejitos de tortura... T-T ¡Están locas!

Bueno, pero te digo, Sakura **estaba** disfrutando... ;; Ahora tu presentimiento se ha cumplido y ese dichoso viajecito ya no es motivo de fiesta si no de llanto... ¿No ves a Mei Ling? Pues, a la chica decidí hacerla como a la del anime, que dejara a su primo cuando se diera cuenta de que Xiao ama a otra pero en este caso... u.u Ieran no va a dejarla... Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos! y gracias por el rr!

Ely

_-Saku-Cerezo4: _n.n Hola! Gracias por tu rr y parece que me estoy volviendo muy predecible, hay que ver lo que pasa ahora... ¿Qué dirá Xiao? ¿Qué pasara con Sakura? Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque no se si la envia a España... Fíjate que el Español es una de las lenguas más difíciles de aprender, en cambio el Inglés ya lo saben... :p No lo sé, aún no decido nada... Habrá que ver que pasa con Xiao Lang y si puede ir con ella... Bueno, ¡Hasta pronto!

_-kote-otaku:_ n/n me has hecho sonrojar... muchas gracias por tu rr, muchos besos!

_-Waterlily lozania:_ Holas! y si, parece que el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza... Hasta entendí química! O.O Y bueno, como te habrás fijado, Sakura no se gano nada por sus meritos... Todo es culpa de Li Ieran... (ò.ó) Aunque da pena que la pobre no gane nada a menos de que sea en los deportes... Pero bueno, el fic ya tiene su trama y lo que pase en el futuro aún es incierto... No se si lo termine como en el libro de Madam Marguerite Duras (y también si lo hago me linchan así que hay que hacer votación... :P)

Vale, estoy leyendo tu fic y esta lindo n.n... Me he quedado intrigada... ¿Qué le mando Shao a Sakura? Bueno, termino con los rr y termino de leer... ¡Nos vemos! ¡Besitos!

_-Gabyhyatt:_ Holas! Bueno muchacha, ya ves como cambian las cosas... :S Ahora Sakura tiene que irse de todas formas, aún sabiendo que Ieran es la culpable de todo y que a decir verdad ella no tenía porque ganar nada, y que si la mandan lejos es por el bien del matrimonio de Xiao y Mei... T-T ¿complicada la historia? Espero que no tanto... Gracias por tu rr, ciao!

_-Pantera-Li:_ ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! n.n Espero que te haya gustado el capi, y bueno, Mei ya se entero pero fíjate como se puso... :S Me da algo de pena, pero más me dan pena Xiao y Sakura... Pobrecitos... Nos veremos pronto!

_-Hillary:_ Holas! Que bueno que te gusto la idea de la beca, pero ahora dime que opinas el porque se la gano Sakura? Que rabia con Ieran... (Voz de fondo: malvada bruja horrible... grrr... hacer sufrir a su hijo...) Bueno, lo que les pase en el futuro de esos dos no lo se muy exactamente... Pero espero que te hayga gustado el capi... Bye! y gracias por tu review!

_-Yarumi-san:_ ¡Holas! ¿Te gusta? ¡Qué alegría! Me alegra que pienses eso de mi fic, muchas gracias por dejar review... :P Y repito, afirmo y confirmo lo del apoyo a Kote, Xiao es divino! n/n

Gracias por tu review, besos, ciao!


	10. Capitulo 10

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Y solo les cuento que no escribo esto para ganar plata (o dinero, o como le quieran llamar) (aunque soy muy pobre... ;;) Lo hago simplemente porque disfrutó escribir, y también que los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Clamp (y dudo mucho que quieran regalarme a Xiao-kun ;;)

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste (y si no es mucha molestia, ¿me dejan un review diciendo que les pareció? La critíca constructiva no le molesta a nadie, ¿eh? Û)

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

"Sakura, ¿estás aquí?", llamó la joven china abriendo la puerta del baño para ver si su amiga no le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Ya llevaba un buen rato tocando la puerta y nadie respondía. "Esta vació Tomoyo, no esta aquí"

"¿Dónde crees que este? Dentro de poco cerrarán las puertas y no podrá entrar..."

"No lo sé... Las chicas dijeron que se había excusado diciendo que tenía calor..."

"Tal vez salió a dar una vuelta por los jardines..."

"Pero la hubiéramos visto... ¿O habrá ido más allá del polideportivo?"

"Puede ser... O tal vez a los jardines del frente..."

"Mira, yo voy al polideportivo y tu ve a los jardines del frente, luego nos encontramos en las escaleras ¿Ok?", propuso Mei Ling preocupada por su amiga.

"Si, es buena idea... ¿En media hora?"

"En media hora", ambas se separaron al llegar a las escaleras, Tomoyo fue hacía el recibidor y Mei Ling hacía los vestidores, era la salida más cercana que conocía. Encontró la puerta abierta.

Mei Ling caminaba por los senderos que llevaban al polideportivo mirando hacia todos los lados, intentando descifrar cual era una sombra y cual podría ser su amiga.

Paso por las canchas de soccer, basquet, voley y llego al campo de atletismo... No, Sakura no estaba por ahí... Suspiro y vio el letrero que indicaba el camino hacia las piscinas... Tal vez ahí...

Camino decidida hacía ahí, encontró la puerta abierta y crujiendo con el viento. No se sorprendió, era algo común. Los encargados habían decidido dejarlo abierto porque las llaves se perdían con facilidad. Vio a una figura agachada junto a la alberca de mayor tamaño, la que usaban para las competencias.

"Sakura..." llamó en voz baja, como si algo fuera a saltar de la oscuridad si hablaba en voz más alta. La figura ser revolvió como soltando un sollozó, su cabellera castaña se soltó y cayó sobre el cemento de la acera y una parte de ella en el agua.

"Sakura... ¿Qué haces aquí? Tom y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti... ¿Qué te pasa?", se arrodillo junto a su amiga y le aparto el cabello del rostro. Sakura cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su cara presentaba evidentes signos de llanto.

"Sakura... ¿Por qué lloras?", Mei Ling la obligó a sentarse y vio sus puños lastimados por golpear el camino con ellos.

"Dime que no es cierto... ¡Mei Ling, dime que no es verdad!" reclamaba la chica mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que surgían de nuevo de sus orbes verde esmeralda.

Mei Ling negó rápidamente con la cabeza, rogando a los dioses que no fuera lo que ella pensaba, sabiendo de antemano que era así.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?"

"Dime, ¿es verdad lo de tu tía? ¿es verdad que me quiere lejos de Xiao y por eso me dio la beca?", sollozó manteniendo la mirada de Mei Ling, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿¡Es verdad?" gritó al no recibir respuesta. Lentamente Mei Ling asintió con gran pesar incapaz de decir algo.

"Entonces...", suspiro Sakura con la voz quebrada.

"Lo es... Y lo lamento tanto...", la chica la miro confundida... Debería estar enojada con ella, debería odiarla... ¡Su novio se había enamorado de ella! No... No entendía.

"¿Tú... Lo lamentas?"

"Si..."

"¡Pero yo te quite el amor de Xiao Lang! ¡Por **mí** él no te ama!"

"El nunca me amo... Su amor nunca fue mío... Fue una promesa de niños, nada más, Sakura...", suspiro Mei Ling, dejando que las lágrimas salieran a caudales por sus mejillas, mojándolas de nuevo con el agua salina.

"Me escuchaste contárselo a Tomoyo, ¿verdad?", era una pregunta retórica, mas la adolescente asintió sintiéndose culpable y queriendo retroceder en el tiempo... No escuchar, vivir engañada pero feliz, sin saber que por culpa de su amor su amiga estaba sufriendo, que por culpa de su amor Él sufriría... Que por culpa de su amor, ella sufriría...

"Lamento tanto haber venido... No debí dejar que Touya aceptara ese trato para Sanrio... No debí convencerlo de que estaría bien cuando no lo sentía así... No debí hacer tantas cosas... ¡Perdóname Mei Ling!", sollozó Sakura cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

"No Sakura, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte... Más bien... perdóname tú a mí... Si no fuera por ese estúpido compromiso, tú y mi primo podrían ser felices...", Mei Ling le quito las manos del rostro a Sakura, apretándolas con cariño. "Sakura, eres mi amiga y te quiero muchísimo...", la abrazó. "No quiero que llores más... Cariño, deja de llorar..."

"Pero, Mei..."

"No, mira... No hay que buscar culpables... Ya lo hecho, hecho esta y no importa quién lo hizo... Tienes que vivir tu vida... ¡Ve! ¡Viaja! Aprovecha el viaje, aprende... Mira el mundo...", le dijo la chica intentando animarla. "Es una gran oportunidad...", Sakura asintió y aunque ya no lloraba no podía dejar de hipar.

Se sentía horrible pero como le decía su amiga, Lo hecho, hecho esta y no importa quién lo hizo... Tenía que vivir su vida pero... ¡Dolía tanto! Dolía tanto saber que pudo ser feliz pero no pudo porque alguien no lo quiso así...

"Primo, soy Mei Ling... Llámame apenas puedas a este número, pero que no pase de hoy en la noche por favor, es urgente", la chica cerro la llamada y le devolvió el móvil a Tomoyo. En el rostro de ambas lucía una noche de desvelos.

"Otra vez el buzón, pareciera que me evita pero no lo creo... Supongo que es por Sak-chan... No quiere enfrentarla, teme que ella le odie..."

"No lo culpo, yo también tendría miedo de eso... Odiaría pensar que Eri-kun me odia por lo que hicieron nuestras madres...", sonrió tratando de parecer alegre, para infundirle animo a su amiga.

"Lo sé... Gracias por apoyarnos, Tomoyo".

"¿Para que están las amigas?", le dijo abrazándola con un gesto casi fraternal.

"Chicas...", llamó Sakura apareciendo por la puerta, encontrándolas con tímidas sonrisas en los labios, algo más animadas que el día anterior.

"Sakura... ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, creo... Gracias por todo...", musitó.

"¿De qué?", preguntó Mei Ling.

"Por todo... Por apoyarme tanto, por perdonarme que me metiera con tu novio, Mei...", suspiró, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"No hay nada que agradecer... Y en todo caso, somos amigas ¿no?"

La muchacha solo sonrió y se abrazó a su amiga, murmurando de nuevo un simple gracias.

Más tarde y fuera de su habitación Mei Ling marcó algunos números en el pequeño móvil y se lo acercó al oído, cuando contestaron preguntó: "¿Primo?"

"¿Qué pasa?", dijo otra voz al otro lado de la línea, sonaba preocupada, cansada, agobiada.

"Eh... Es que quería pedirte un favor..."

"¿Qué es?", preguntó el muchacho con un ligero tono de sorpresa en la voz.

"Eh... Esto... Yo quería saber si podías pasar por mí el viernes... Yo... Yo quiero hablar contigo de algo...", dijo la chica algo insegura, parecía que se hubiera aprendido las palabras de memoria.

"Está bien, el viernes a las dos en punto espera en la puerta"

"Gracias, Xiao Lang", la chica colgó y suspiró, mirando a Tomoyo con una débil sonrisa. "Esta hecho... Hablaré con él el viernes y luego nos encontraremos en el _Mea Culpa_"

"Perfecto, ahora alcancemos a Sakura... Esta bastante deprimida..."

La china solo asintió y siguió a la japonesa con la preocupación pintada en su silencio.

"¿Sakura?", llamó Tomoyo entrando a la habitación y buscando con la mirada a su amiga, encontrándola tendida en su cama, con la cara sobre la almohada y los brazos extendidos; parecía que una niña caprichosa se hubiera cansado de su muñeca favorita y la hubiera tirado sin el menor de los cuidados.

"... ¿hum?", levantó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su amiga.

"Quería hablar contigo", la joven japonesa se sentó junto a ella y acariciándole el cabello, en un gesto casi maternal.

"... Habla...", le dijo dejándose caer de nuevo.

"Este... Eriol y yo... Queríamos invitarte a almorzar el viernes...", la chica se sentó, sin abrir los ojos siquiera. Se frotó el cuello perezosamente y miro a su amiga, Tomoyo notó que sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza enorme.

"Gracias, Tommi-chan, pero en realidad yo... no tengo muchas ganas de salir...", se disculpó desviando la mirada.

"Sakura, no. No quiero que te quedes sola en tu casa" suspiró, y casi en un susurro, añadió "y menos con esa pena..."

"Tommi... Yo... Estoy mal", reconoció mirando por la ventana, "y no quiero arruinarles la comida a ti y a Eri-kun... Quiero estar sola un tiempo..."

"Ven... No vas a arruinar nada... Por favor...", la abrazó, "Yo sé lo sientes... Y Eriol también..." Sakura no dijo nada, solo se recostó en el pecho de Tomoyo, sintiéndose protegida y querida. "Nosotros pasamos lo mismo... Y estábamos solos. No quiero que tú estés sola, por favor... Déjame estar contigo...", le susurró con una voz en la que se distinguían sobre todo el dolor, el amor y la comprensión del sentir del dolor de Sakura, que albergaba el corazón de Tomoyo.

"Gracias Tomoyo...", sollozó Sakura, sintiéndose perdida.

"¿De qué? No tienes nada que agradecer... Yo... En cambio yo te debo mi vida... Si no hubieras llegado tú... Me habría hundido más en esa vida sucia y vil a la que entré después de que me separaron de Eriol. Si tú no hubieras llegado, yo... yo... Yo salí gracias a tu alegría, a tu corazón. Tú fuiste la única que no se interesó por mi pasado... Te debo muchísimo".

Sakura la abrazó y al momento se quedó dormida, cayendo dulcemente en la ternura del abrazó que le ofrecía su amiga.

Mei Ling recogió con rapidez su mochila y se la hecho al hombro, dejo una nota en el escritorio que estaba junto a su cama y salió casi corriendo. En voz baja iba repitiendo que estaba tarde pero cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio paró en secó, resbalando y empujando a una chica de un curso menor.

"Ten cuidado, Mei Ling", le dijo una voz de hombre, grave y triste a la vez. En su campo de visión apareció la mano del dueño de la voz. Ella la tomo y se puso de pie, murmurando una disculpa.

"Llegas tarde"

"Lo siento, la profesora me retuvo...", se excusó acomodándose la blusa que se había desacomodado, enseñando descaradamente su hombro derecho y la cinta del sostén gris perla, además de parte de su vientre.

"¿Qué pasa?", Xiao Lang miró el recibidor del lugar como buscando a alguien pero luego bajo la mirada y regresó a ver a su prima a través de las gafas oscuras que llevaba. La joven adivino que sus ojos tendrían la misma expresión de tristeza profunda que tenían los de su mejor amiga, además de un toque de frustración impresionante. Suspiró y le señalo que sería mejor que salieran. Él la guió hacía donde estaba su auto y le abrió la puerta, invitándola a subir.

"Dime. ¿Qué sucede para que me llames un martes a la mitad de la madrugada?", le preguntó después de encender el motor.

"Y un miércoles antes de entrar a la clase de Historia", añadió la chica mirando a su primo guardar sus gafas en el bolsillo de su camisa. "Quería hablar urgentemente contigo", añadió al ver la expresión de desesperación que se estaba dibujando en el rostro de él.

"¿Sobre qué?", insistió hastiado.

"Sobre ella", ella miro seria su reflejo en el parabrisas polarizado.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó él de nuevo intentando no parecer sorprendido.

"Sobre Sakura", la expresión de confusión en el rostro del chino se acentuó y ella suspiró. "Lo sé todo, Xiao Lang, sé que ella es tú amante, que la adoras sobre todas las cosas y que la amas a ella y no a mí...", sonrió débilmente, "Sé que ella también te ama", cerró los ojos evocando la imagen de su amiga hablando de su 'novio' como cualquier chica enamorada, "y también sé todo lo que hizo tía Ieran", añadió al tiempo que su rostro se desfiguraba por la rabia, dolor y culpa.

Miro a su primo. Este había detenido el auto y miraba entre confundido y sorprendido el rostro de su prima. Ella solo asintió para confirmar sus palabras. Ella lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo, sin lograr decir nada.

"Y ella también lo sabe", dijo con voz queda el joven cuando pudo hablar, adivinando lo que pensaba decir su prima.

_**Notas del subconsciente de la autora, Ghani-chan:**_

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, hoy escribiré yo las notas de autora ya que Ely ha preferido huir, presintiendo que querrán asesinarla después de leer el capi... ¿Las razones? Bueno, aunque son bastante obvias las repetiré... 1º El capi es bastante dramático, y 2º porque también es bastante corto... ¡Tres páginas! ¬¬ (Hasta yo la mató, la única razón por la que no lo hago es porque no soy suicida... Soy su subconsciente, si ella muere, yo también... ¡Rayos!)

En todo caso, la encuesta dice que gana el final alegre... Aún queda mucho tiempo para que Ely se decida, aunque no sé lo que este pensando exactamente... ¿Por qué, seguro que se preguntarán, lo que pasa es que en estos días no ha pensado mucho en este fic y no ha pensado en el final... ¬¬ ¿En que piensa entonces? Les diría con gusto que en nada pero mentiría, ha estado ocupada pensando en Xavier (el niño que le gusta), en un curso que esta siguiendo en la Universidad Andina (un taller de escritura creativa, ya les contará ella el próximo capi) y en que la han pasado dos veces en una semana por una chica universitaria (esta contentísima porque muchos amigos piensan que parece niña de 14 años y que alguien la tome por adulta la anima muchísimo :P)

Bueno, también pido disculpas, a nombre de Ely, por la demora. Ha estado muy ocupada con todo el asunto del dichoso taller de escritura creativa, con dos de sus amigos peleados y luego reconciliados (también se los contará en el próximo capi), y preparando chocolates para el programa del día de la madre de su cole con sus amigas... (Todos dijeron que le quedaron riquísimos :P Tanto que unas estúpidas se comieron los que había de extra y tenían el propósito de ser dados a las profes ¬¬)

En todo caso, ya me tengo que ir... Así que las dejo con los reviews, ¿eh? Ha sido un gusto estar aquí, muchos besos a todas

_¡Ciao carísimas!_

_**Respuestas a los reviews, por Ghani-chan:**_

**Gabyhyatt:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu rr , bueno, aqui te voy a explicar unos detalles del libro...

Se desarrolla por los años 20 en Saigón, relata como la niña francesa (osea la autora) tiene un romance con un chino (que es 12 años mayor a ella O.o) y bueno, en aquel tiempo era terrible que eso ocurriera, así que cuando el papá del chino se entera le ofrece dinero a la familia de la niña para que se regresen a Francia, pues era inadmisible que un chino tuviera algo con una blanca, además de que el estaba prometido desde que era niño... Al final la familia se va a Francia y la niña nunca ve de nuevo al chino, solo se entera de su muerte muchos años después, como en el 90, creo... :p Esa es la historia bastante resumida... Espero que te ayude a entender un poco los escritos de Ely, gracias por dejar tu review, ¡Hasta pronto!

**Waterlily lozania: **¡Hola! ¿Como estas Lily? ¿Cómo están los niños? Gracias por dejar review y Ely te manda a decir que tu historia es muy linda, que es un gusto . (Y yo la apoyo... :p) Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, ¡cuídense mucho! ¡Baci! ¡A dopo, bambini!

¡Besos! ¡Nos vemos pronto, niños!

**Saku-Cerezo4:** ¡Ohayo! Bueno, es bastante triste, pero tenía que enterarse de alguna forma... u.u pero supongo que Ieran no se lo iba a decir, ¿o que piensas tú? Gracias por ayudarme con la encuesta, ¡Sayonara!

**Serenity-princess: **¡Hola Amiga! ¡Como estas, Shami-chan? ¡Hola Mayra, Ely te manda muchos besos :p Bueno, aunque creo que Sharmily y yo tendremos que cambiar de objetivo para torturar, no crees? Ieran es la mejor candidata en este momento... .- Y gracias por ayudarnos con la encuesta, por el momento hay mayoría de final feliz o A ver como se las apaña Ely... ¡Nos vemos pronto amigas! ¡Gracias por dejar review!

**Mooki:** ¡Konnichiwa! No te preocupes por el review, te entiendo perfectamente... :p Ya verás como arregla Ely las burradas que escribe, pero hasta que se decida... u.u suspiro a aguantarle las ideas maquiavélicas, torturadoras y pirómanas... Jajaja... No, es broma... Pero de todos modos, tenemos que esperar a ver lo que hace... Gracias por tus reviews, es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. Ely (y yo) te manda muchos besos, espero verte pronto... ¡Ciao!

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: **Hola! Gracias por colaborar con la encuesta del final de EA, yo te apoyo en lo de Ieran, pero veremos que decide Ely (pero se que ella piensa como yo, por algo soy su subconsciente, ¿no? Û). Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review... Un beso, ciao!

**Ebbin-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu colaboración en la encuesta y por dejar review :D, Ely y yo pensamos lo mismo sobre los finales, los felices son buenos pero hay tristes que valen la pena... Como el de Chrno Crusade . (A Ely le paso lo mismo con el final de Chrno Crusade, solo que ella estaba en su casa y su hermana... bueno, ella ya se acostumbró a verla mal por los finales tristes, o emocionada por los felices...) Y lo del fic de Chrno, lo esta pensando, pero de momento no tiene ninguna idea... (¬¬ ¿Dónde se metieron esas musas?) Hasta entonces te recomiendo leer Chrno Crusade: Apocalipsis, e insistirle al autor que actualice... (Que nos ha dejado con el gusanito de la curiosidad)... Gracias por tu apoyo con el fic, Ely te manda besos y te mandaría uno de los chocolates que preparó con sus amigas pero no puede porque sus estúpidos (remarcando lo de estúpidos) compañeros, se los comieron todos y también porque no sabe donde vives... xD pero bueno, gracias por leer (Y con Duele el Amor... Espera un poco que tiene que completar el capi, prometo no dejar que demore demasiado!) ¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Capitulo 11

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Y por otro lado, les tengo una noticia: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic les pertenecen a las chicas Clamp (Mokona Apapa, Satsuki Igarashi, Mikku Nekoi y Nanase Okawa), no a mí (ToT). Y también les cuento que este fic lo he escrito porque disfrutó mucho torturando a los personajes... O.o eh¿Qué dije¡Nada! Como decía, lo hice porque disfruto mucho el escribir, no porque quiera ganar algo.

Espero que les guste y antes que nada, gracias por leer o

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

"Y ella también lo sabe", dijo con voz queda el joven cuando pudo hablar, adivinando lo que pensaba decir su prima.

"Si, me oyó cuando hablando con Tom... No la encontramos hasta varias horas después, junto a la piscina del polideportivo, estaba empapada y helada, y...", miro sus manos sintiéndose mal por causarle tantos problemas a su primo.

"¿Y...?" Xiao Lang intentó continuar la oración.

"Ella cree que es la culpable de todo", gruñó.

"¿Qué?", sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Mei Ling miró a su primo sintiéndose culpable, asintió. "Cree que por su culpa tú no me amas y por eso tía Ieran ha hecho todas estas cosas..."

"Pero... ¡Mei, tú sabes que no es así! Tú sabes que yo... que yo...", intentó justificarse.

"Lo sé, tú nunca me amaste...", sonrió. "Sé muy bien eso Xiao, incluso intente explicárselo... trate de decirle que solo somos prometidos porque yo...", desvió la mirada al sentir los ojos color miel de su primo posarse sobre los suyos, "Porque yo te lo pedí cuando éramos pequeños, porque te quería y te admiraba, pero en realidad nunca te ame...". Mei Ling levantó la vista y deseó sonreír, pero no pudo. Su mirada se deslizo a sus manos una vez más, "Yo confundí las cosas, lo siento mucho Xiao..."

El joven miraba el camino con una expresión extraña en el rostro, no era fácil de descifrar más sobre todo ese torbellino de emociones, se adivinaba el dolor. Una inmensa sombra de dolor cruzaba el rostro de ambos jóvenes, profunda y negra, envolviéndolos en su oscuridad, hundiéndolos minuto a minuto...

"Mei... Tú... Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada...", el joven la miro y acariciando su rostro la obligó a mirar sus ojos, le sonrió levemente. "Tú eres la mejor prima que pude haber tenido y con eso me basta". La chica iba a reclamar algo pero el la calló poniendo sus dedos sobre su boca, impidiendo que cualquier sonido escapara de ella. "Mira, Mei Ling, si quieren buscar culpables esta bien, pero no le busques la quinta pata al gato, porque no la tiene. El único que cometió un error aquí fui yo al aceptar ese compromiso ante los ancianos, sabiendo que nunca te corresponder... amaría", corrigió rápidamente antes de decir alguna tontería.

Mei Ling dejó escapar una lágrima y asintió. "Lo siento", musitó más para si que para él, el la abrazó y suspiró.

"Ya no importa... Tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa..."

Los tres jóvenes llegaron al restaurante en pocos minutos, era extraño pero no habían encontrado demasiado tráfico esa tarde. Se sentaron en una mesa que había sido reservada especialmente para ellos un par de semanas atrás y pidieron la comida.

La chica de ojos verdes miraba distraída su copa de agua mientras esperaban, le gustaba su forma, parecía una gota... o quizás una lágrima. Hacía días que sus lágrimas se habían secado, las había gastado casi todas esa noche, aquella en la que se enteró de todo lo que había provocado... mas, aunque sus ojos habían dejado de llorar su corazón todavía lo hacía. Iba derramando lágrimas y más lágrimas, una tras otras, sin detenerse nunca... Fragmentando su corazón...

"¿Y cuando partes, Sakura-chan?", le preguntó Eriol amablemente, mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

"Tres semanas después del final del curso, me han dado un tiempo para pensar a donde quiero ir y luego estará esa reunión de gala... La entrega de los premios...", iba a suspirar pero se contuvo al ver esos ojos azules mirándola atentamente. No quería que él lo supiera. No era que no confiará en él, pero era una situación bastante... ¿delicada¿humillante¿dolorosa? No sabía que nombre ponerle a esa especie de obra de melodrama que la rodeaba, eso era bueno: Obra de Melodrama, porque eso parecía lo que entonces vivía.

"¿Y donde piensas ir?", siguió preguntando Eriol. El joven era curioso por naturaleza y quería saber lo que su corazón ocultaba, sabía que algo doloroso le había pasado a su amiguita en esos días pero Tomoyo no había querido contarle nada, le había dicho que ella se lo diría a su tiempo.

"Había pensando en Francia, España o Inglaterra... Realmente no le sé...", la comida llegó. "¡Yumi¡Lasaña!", dijo mirando golosamente a su plato, para dejar de hablar. Eriol y Tomoyo rieron ante la expresión de niña pequeña que puso Sakura, pero no podían negar que sus platos también se veían muy apetitosos.

"Francia es muy hermoso...", comentó Eriol cuando hubo probado algunos bocados de su plato.

"Si, he visto fotografías, además... Es el centro mundial de la moda", siguió Sakura tomando un poco de zumo de su copa.

"¿Te interesa la moda, Sakura-chan?"

"Un poco, si... Mamá era modelo y Tomoyo, bueno...", sonrió como diciéndole: 'Tú me entiendes'. El muchacho rió suavemente, Sakura no pudo dejar de admirar la forma tan elegante en la que lo hizo. Definitivamente, ese muchacho debía pertenecer a la realeza, sus gestos, sus actos... ¡Todo lo decía!

"¿Te gustaría modelar¿O prefieres el diseño, como mi querida _prima_?", Eriol sonrió al notar la pequeña mueca que había hecho su novia.

"Bueno, diseñar no es lo mío... Mis dibujos parecen los de un niño de guardería y no...", se rió, "Creo que sería mejor modelar la ropa o actuar... No estoy segura".

"¿Qué¿Te quieres unir al grupo de modelos que entraron al cine?", sonrió de medio lado.

"¡No!", exclamó Sakura imaginándose en el papel de Uma Thurman.

En ese momento uno de los tres móviles sobre la mesa empezó a sonar, emitiendo lucecitas de colores y parte del soundtrack del Señor de los Anillos.

"Es el mío, permiso", se disculpó Tomoyo tomándolo y alejándose hacía un balcón.

"¿Quién sería?"

Sakura hizo un gesto muy gracioso con sus hombros que hizo a Eriol reír, distrayéndolo nuevamente.

En el balcón:

"¿Vienen para acá?", la chica asintió. "Bueno, entonces dile al joven Li que la encuentre en el balcón... No, ella no sabe que viene... Claro, si lo supiera no habría aceptado venir... Bueno, entonces te veo en media hora...", cortó la línea y entro de nuevo a la enorme sala llena de gente, risas y conversaciones. Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó, justo a tiempo para escuchar la última parte del chiste que Eriol le estaba contando a Sakura.

"Oigan chicos, estaba pensando... Hace un clima precioso¿por qué no vamos al balcón a comer el postre?"

"¡Es una excelente idea, Tommi-chan!", exclamó su novio entusiasmado. Las chicas rieron al ver su expresión, por algunos momentos, infantil, él en cambio se sonrojo y sonrió. ¿Alguna vez ese chico dejaba de sonreír, se preguntó Sakura.

"Aquí es. Hasta aquí te acompaño primo", le dijo la muchacha deteniéndose ante la puerta del restaurante. El joven asintió y ella marcó un número, al momento siguiente una muchacha salía del restaurante, aparentemente hacía el tocador pero se detuvo ante ellos.

"Estamos en el balcón, una mesa en la esquina derecha. Es la más alejada, la reconocerás sin duda", le explicó rápidamente Tomoyo.

"Gracias Daidouji", le expresó el joven intentando sonreír.

"No hay de que, joven Li. Ahora vaya, cuando mi novio lo vea aparecer saldrá con una excusa y los dejará solos". Él solo asintió y entro, dejando a las muchachas solas.

En el balcón:

"¿Dónde se metería Tomoyo?", preguntó Sakura notando que su amiga no regresaba tras varios minutos de charla con Eriol.

"No lo sé, dijo que iba al tocador...", comentó distraídamente, al tiempo que enfocaba sus ojos azules en la puerta de cristal, asintió y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo a su acompañante. "Voy a buscarla¿nos esperas, Sakura-chan?"

"Claro, Eri-kun...", la chica se rió. "Pero no tarden demasiado..."

"Solo un round¿ok?", le hizo un guiño coqueto antes de irse.

"¡Solo uno!", aceptó la muchacha riendo. Nunca se cansaría de esos chicos, siempre tenían algún truco para hacerla reír, aunque detrás de este hubieran 'cosillas' que no debían practicarse –ni platicarse- en el restaurante.

"¿Puedo sentarme?", preguntó un joven un par de minutos después. Sakura se volteó con rapidez, descubriendo al dueño de esa voz.

"Xiao...", murmuró sin saber como sentirse.

"Tomaré eso como un sí...", intentó bromear el joven pero ni una sonrisa pudo esbozar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó cuando pudo decir algo más –o sea, un par de segundos más tarde, pero que a ella se le hicieron como siglos debido al caos en el que se encontraba su corazón-.

"Tengo que hablar contigo", le explicó el tranquilamente, pero ella pudo adivinar el dolor en sus palabras y en sus ojos.

"Esta bien...", acepta inclinando su cabeza. Dos rizos castaños cayeron sobre su frente.

Se quedaron callados, oyendo ese silencio doloroso que se había formado ante la llegada del joven hombre. La chica levantó su mirada y la fijó en el rostro del muchacho que estaba oculto por sus cabellos rebeldes. No pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía así, a pesar de su expresión.

"¿Por qué...?"

"Lo siento mucho, Sakura... Tú no debiste verte envuelta en todo esto..."

"¿Por qué?", insistió.

"No debí sentarme junto a ti ese día, no debí detenerme en la calle junto a ti, no debí llevarte a mi departamento..."

"Pero lo hiciste¿porqué?", trató una vez más.

"Tus ojos", fue su respuesta.

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente.

"¿Y ahora qué? No puedo aceptar ese viaje..."

"Debes de hacerlo"

"Pero no me corresponde"

"Pero debes ir"

Él levanto sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella, estaban brillantes y una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

"No lo haré"

"Sakura, hazlo... Por favor... No quiero que mi madre te haga más daño, tienes que irte... Nada te faltará, estarás bien lejos de aquí...", habló con rapidez, trabándose de vez en cuando pero mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Pero...!", intentaba buscar una razón para convencerse de ir y aunque encontró varias no le parecieron de valor, lo único que quería era permanecer ahí.

"Por favor...", buscó sus ojos una vez más y le rogó con la mirada que lo hiciera. Le dolería demasiado que le pasará algo más y, como le había dicho antes, sabía muy bien que Li Ieran haría lo posible y lo imposible por sacarla de su vida, no importaba lo que fuera, lo haría.

Prefería no verla más con tal de que ella estuviera bien, aunque fuera lejos de él... aunque se le destrozara el corazón.

"Xiao Lang...", en sus orbes esmeraldas él encontró que ella había aceptado.

Una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños entró al edificio con rapidez, apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor y espero; mientras tanto golpeaba el piso de mármol con el pie, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que escuchaba en el discman que traía.

La puerta se abrió casi sin ruido y ella entró, al tiempo que una mujer de cabellos negros salía. Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que la puerta se cerrara y la chica lo supo, era ella, la causante de todos sus dolores y penas.

Pronto se encontró a las puertas de su destino, se quedo unos segundos ahí parada, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto al asistir a esa cita. Observo que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada y dentro del piso no había ruido.

Se acercó y empujo la puerta un poco, apenas lo suficiente para ver que pasaba adentro. La figura de un joven se perfilaba contra la luz que entraba por los ventanales, parecía un títere con la cabeza colgando sin vida sobre sus hombros.

Dio un paso y la madera del piso crujió, él se volteó y pareció que el muñeco había regresado a la vida.

"Viniste", fue lo único que dijo al descubrir quien era. Ella asintió.

"Me encontré con tu madre a la salida...", comentó mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón con desgana.

"¿Si? Debí suponerlo...", dio un par de vueltas por la sala, "¿Quieres cenar algo?", le preguntó deteniéndose de pronto. Ella asintió y el abrió la nevera. "¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Lo que sea...", ella suspiró y se acostó en el sofá, se acomodó de modo que veía al joven preparar los alimentos.

Realmente ya no sabía porque continuaba yendo ahí, hacía dos semanas que se había enterado de todo y solo le faltaba un mes para irse del país... Pero él la había llamado y no se había podido negar, ni siquiera tenía la intención de negarse. Quería verlo, moría por tenerlo cerca antes de irse.

"Me la pones difícil... ¿Pasta o hamburguesas?", le preguntó de nuevo.

"Lo que tú quieras", ella le sonrió y el joven asintió, sacando las hamburguesas.

"¿Y cómo te va en el colegio?", lo miraba moverse por la cocina sin mucho interés, se preguntaba porque había ido si el tan solo verlo la hacía sufrir. ¿Acaso era masoquista?

"Bien... Ya faltan dos semanas para terminar..."

"Oh...", ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer después?", le preguntó ella con curiosidad, intentando alejarse del tema anterior.

"No lo sé... Quizás empiece a trabajar...", comentó acercándole un plato con su hamburguesa y una gaseosa.

"¿Tú¿Trabajando?", dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué?", reclamó él con la boca llena.

"No te imagino en una oficina, Xiao..."

"¿Por qué no?", insistió él.

"No lo sé... Simplemente... No puedo ponerte en una oficina, con un jefe y trabajando todo el día... No es tu estilo", concluyó ella dándole el primer mordisco a su cena.

El joven chino gruñó y por un rato solo le prestó atención a su comida, reduciendo la habitación al más profundo silencio.

El tiempo pasó y terminaron de comer, seguían sin hablar, pero él se sentó junto a ella y apoyo su cabeza en su regazo.

"Sakura...", suspiró el joven cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma dulce que desprendía la chica.

"¿Si?", susurró ella, como acariciándole con su voz. Él se estremeció al oírlo, su voz seguía siendo dulce pero ocultaba algo doloroso y punzante a la vez, como una daga metida en la carne.

"Yo... Yo quisiera que te quedarás esta noche", le pidió mirándola y extendiendo su mano para acariciar su rostro.

"Xiao...", musitó ella apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar, evitando su mirada. Le dolía ir ahí y verlo, pero sabía que debía ir... No porque él la hubiera llamado, aún si no lo hubiera hecho ella seguiría yendo.

"Sakura..."

"Esta bien..." se rindió ella, "Pero esto no se repetirá¿está bien?"

No obtuvo respuesta. El chino la miraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"¿No puedes dormir?", preguntó el joven apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

"Estaba pensando en mamá...", le contesto ella sentándose y mirándolo en la oscuridad, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello sabía que él la estaba mirando, podía sentirlo. "Estaba intentando capturar algún recuerdo suyo..."

No recibió más respuesta que el silencio, pero igual siguió.

"Ella tenía unos ojos como los míos, pero mucho más grandes y bonitos. Tenía las pestañas largas... Recuerdo que en la noche al despedirse de mí me besaba y me hacían cosquillas en la cara...", sonrió levemente, "Era muy hermosa, es una pena que muriera tan joven..." Sakura suspiró y se abrazó las rodillas.

"¿De qué murió?", le interrogó el chino en un susurro.

"Cáncer... Se lo diagnosticaron después de nacer yo, murió casi cuatro años después, cuando yo tenía tres años y un poco más...", le explicó, "Era una tarde a inicios de marzo, el jardín estaba lleno de aguanieve y la hierba estaba creciendo como nunca... Mamá estaba ahí, transplantaba unos tulipanes que tenía desde diciembre al jardín. Después todo pasó muy rápido, mamá se desmayó y empecé a llorar, Touya entró y se quedo como idiota un rato, luego entró corriendo... Regresó para ayudar a mamá a levantarse, ella sonreía y le pidió que se portara bien y que me cuidara mucho... Nos besó y me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, en mi corazón... Creo que le dijo lo mismo a mi onii, entonces llegó la ambulancia y se la llevaron... Él se quedo conmigo todo el día, en la noche llegó papá, tenía los ojos llorosos... Se encerró en su estudio y cuando salió yo ya me había quedado dormida. Cuando desperté había llegado el abuelo, Touya me puso un vestido nuevo y nos fuimos al entierro... Recuerdo su ataúd, era negro y tenía remaches dorados pero lo habían cubierto todo con ramos de sus flores favoritas, las del cerezo y del melocotón, casi no se lo veía... Lo último que recuerdo era que desaparecía y me abrazaba a mi hermano, el tenía la vista fija en la caja y lloraba. Creo que no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que le toque la mejilla...", la chica lloraba, había olvidado ese día y el recuerdo la golpeó como un mazo casi doce años después. Xiao Lang la abrazó contra su cuerpo por la espalda, mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. Ella tampoco había notado que las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, cayendo sobre su pecho.

"Recuerdo que papá se encerró en su despacho por mucho tiempo, apenas salía para salir a trabajar... Fue entonces que Touya aprendió a cocinar, aunque usualmente venía la señorita Mitzuki para ayudarlo, ella era nuestra vecina, tenía catorce años...", su voz era dulce y melancólica, algo lejana, quizás porque estaba perdida entre los recuerdos. "Creo que le gustaba a mi onii-chan porque siempre se ponía colorado cuando ella llegaba de sorpresa...", se rió suavemente. A Xiao le pareció que esa risa era como agua saliendo de una fuente, fresca y refrescante, aunque también tenía un toque de tristeza, como nostálgico.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiró largo y profundo, él la apretó más contra si para demostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo. Le besó el cabello y notó que se había quedado dormida.

"Pequeña mía...", la meció lentamente en sus brazos, queriendo que ese momento no se acabara nunca, que la noche fuera eterna y el sol no saliera otra vez, pero el tiempo es inflexible y la noche paso pronto, el astro rey salió una vez más y despertó a los amantes que esa noche no habían hecho nada más que hablar.

Las semanas pasaron volando y pronto termino la escuela, Sakura paso bien aunque casi no aprueba en matemáticas, pero todo lo demás lo paso con unos pocos puntos sobre los necesarios. Tomoyo pasó perfectamente con un sobresaliente en cada una de las materias que cursaba y Mei Ling paso _raspando_ todas las asignaturas.

"¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Tom?", dijo la joven china una tarde después de haber estado vagando por un centro comercial toda la mañana.

"Pues, esperar a cumplir mi mayoría de edad y después irme a Inglaterra", sonrió. "Eriol compró un departamento en Oxford e iremos allá"

"¿Y no vas a hacer la Universidad?", le preguntó sorprendida Sakura pensando que sería una lástima que su amiga no hiciera una carrera siendo tan inteligente.

"Claro que si, por eso vamos a Oxford. Presentaré los exámenes y mientras llega el nuevo periodo empezare a trabajar, aún no sé en qué pero algo se me ocurrirá hasta entonces", les comentó muy animada.

"¿Y tu madre ya lo sabe?"

"No Mei, se lo diré ya cuando esté por irme... Dudo que acepte, pero ya qué, seré mayor de edad para ese entonces y no podrá hacer nada".

Sakura miró a su amiga, sabía que no era así pues la señora Sonomi siempre había estado en contra de esa relación a pesar de que sabía del nulo parentesco con el chico Hiragizawa. Tomoyo notó su mirada y le sonrió, "¿Y tú Mei¿Harás una carrera?"

"No lo creo, pero me gustaría seguir entrenando la gimnasia...", se rió levemente, "Puede que me presenté a algún concurso, quién sabe..."

"Espero que te vaya muy bien con eso", la más pequeña del grupo abrazó a su amiga para afirmar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Gracias, amiga"

"No es nada... ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?", les preguntó Sakura señalando el patio de comidas el cual estaba medio lleno porque habían empezado las vacaciones y todos los chicos estaban festejando su tan ansiada libertad.

"¡Vamos!", apoyó Mei Ling a voz en cuello, Tomoyo solo asintió y se alejaron riendo, animadas por el estupendo día y porque eran libres, libres del colegio, mas no del mundo.

(Ely se asoma ligeramente por la puerta y mira a los lados, una lluvia de tomates golpea la pared del pasillo. Saca un paraguas y lo pone como escudo mientras se acerca al computador y se sienta frente a la máquina.)

Eh... ¡Hola¿Cómo están chicas? Û

Bueno, creo que les debo una disculpa porque me he demorado muchísimo (aunque les avise que me iba a demorar¿eh?) Pero bueno, les contare por que razones no he podido ponerme... 1º falta de tiempo (obvio¿no?) lo que pasa es que empecé un taller de escritura creativa en una universidad... :P ¡Si en una universidad¡Con gente mayor, estudiantes de post-grado! O.o Tenía que presentar un cuento y elegirían a los 10 que les gustarán más... Y creo que el resto se cuenta solo... Pero bueno, esa es una razón, también ando con recuperación de matemáticas... U.U Si, lo acepto, soy pésima en las mates y tengo que mejorar... A lo que dijo cierto subconsciente sobre cierto niño... no le hagan caso, por favor... ¿si?

Tampoco actualice porque no avanzaba con el capi, tengo la idea y todo, pero cuando me sentaba a escribir... ¡simplemente no me salía! ;; Es lo más frustrante que hay... Y bueno, además me enferme esta semana (amigdalitis, y no fui al cole, pero tampoco me pude acercar al pc... pase durmiendo todo el día...) y bueno, creo que son todas mis excusas... ¿Podrán perdonarme algún día? Jeje... U

Bueno, en todo caso les he presentado mis disculpas... Y bueno, también les aviso que casi estoy terminando el año, pero tengo que aplicarme mucho para pasar bien en mate y naturales, así que no creo que pueda actualizar muy rápido... lo intentaré pero no les prometo nada... En todo caso, espero que les guste el capi (que es el mas largo que he hecho, por poquito, pero así es ;-))

Me ha costado mucho terminarlo, pero me gusta como ha quedado, espero que a ustedes también... Me despido, muchos bechos y abrachos para todas... Déjenme algún review si pueden y quieren, y hasta pronto (tan pronto como me lo permitan... ;;)

Ciao!

Se cuidan todas!

F: Ely!

**Respuestas a los reviews: **(Gracias a todas ustedes por dejar review, no me maten por favor y dejen algún review (o tomatito si lo prefieren uÛ), bueno, ciao! Bechitos a todas!)

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel¡Hola! Gracias por el review, me alegro que te haya parecido bueno mi "pk kp" (es casi tan chiki como el primero O.o) y bueno, aunque demore un "poquito" no fue de mala fe si no que el cole y la falta de tiempo (e inspiración) no me dejaron... T.T ¿me entiendes? Bueno... En todo caso, gracias por acordarte de mí (un bechito para ti) y Ghani te manda saludos... ¡Ciao! Nos vemos pronto (tan pronto como pueda, eso si...)

Waterlily Lozania: Eh... (Ely se ríe nerviosa) ¡Hola hermanita¿Cómo estás? Bueno... Este... Gracias por tu review (aunque en el demuestras que deseas matarme... ;;) Jeje... En todo caso, espero que tengas mucha suerte con tu fic (y actualiza el de Ginger, plis! Que esta buenisimo!) y te mando un montón de besos (especialmente para mi hermanita! o), ciao!

" " alias "Serenity-princess"¡Y preguntas porque huyo! (señala el hacha con gesto acusador) ¬¬ Y te llamas mi amiga ;; Se que la trama esta triste, pero no puedo hacer nada! (por algo lo habré puesto en drama¿no? ¬¬) y bueno, lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero andaba (y ando) algo corta de tiempo e inspiración, así que no me mates porfis... ¿si? (ojitos de cordero degollado) Bueno, bechitos para ti y para Sharmy (Ghani les manda saludos)... ¡Nos vemos!

Kitty-Sakurita¡Holas! Bueno, gracias por el review, no importa que te hayas olvidado los anteriores, que los dejes ahora es lo que cuenta¿no:p Bueno, lamento que pienses que soy mala con ustedes, pero en verdad no es mi culpa... U.U Pero muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por pensar cosas tan lindas de él... , y bueno, gracias por ayudar en la encuesta y también por lo de la suerte / (aunque hay una subconsciente que debería aprender a cerrar la boca) y bueno, nos vemos tan pronto como pueda! Bechitos, ciao!

Hillary: Holas! Bueno, te apoyo en lo que fue algo corto, pero como le dije a Hitomi-san, ando algo corta de tiempo y no puedo avanzar mucho... U.U Pero gracias por el review, me anima ver que aún siguen mis fic! o Gracias! Ciao!

Sakurita86: uÛ Gracias por tu review! Bueno, por lo visto el final feliz va ganando, abra que ver que deciden las musas... U.U Espero que no tengas armas corto punzantes cerca de ahí (te puedes hacer daño) o Lamento la demora, pero creo que repetir las razones ya es algo exagerado¿no? Ya sabes, esas que dicen de la falta de tiempo, inspiración y todo eso... ¿Las recuerdas¿Si¿Me perdonas? Bueno, me voy, Bechitos, Bye!


	12. Capítulo 12

El romance de este fic esta basado en la novela de Marguerite Duras, "El amante de la China del Norte", que es una novela autobiográfica, en la que habla del romance de una adolescente francesa y un chino rico.

Y con respecto a los personajes de CCS... u.u Nada de esa serie me pertenece y nunca lo hará...

Espero que les guste y gracias por leer o

Atte. Ely-chan

"EL AMANTE"

Se detuvo a la mitad del enorme pasillo y se acercó a los ventanales. Desde ahí podía ver la pista de aterrizaje, parte del edificio del aeropuerto y un poquito más a su derecha varios aviones esperando ser abordados. Miro por última vez la ciudad en la que había vivido esos meses y que se había convertido en su hogar, movió la mano en un gesto de despedida, le decía adiós a Hong Kong porque sentía que sería la última vez que la vería.

Siguió caminando. Iba con el tiempo exacto porque su hermano y sus amigos no habían querido dejarla ir muy pronto, justo a ella que odiaba las despedidas. La habían detenido contándole chistes, dejándole regalos, besos y abrazos. También le habían tomado un número incierto de fotografías, demasiadas para su gusto, Tomoyo debió agotar la memoria de su cámara en fotos de ella con todo el mundo... La extrañaría. Los extrañaría a todos pero debía irse, se lo había prometido a Xiao.

Él se lo había hecho prometer muchas veces. Cada vez que se veían se lo pedía. Cuando fue a su departamento por última vez hacía tres semanas se lo dijo y también la última vez que lo vio y hablo con él. Eso había sido tres semanas atrás, en la fiesta de gala que había ofrecido SANRIO CO.

La recordaba perfectamente, le habían dicho que invitara a su familia y amigos cercanos. Iban Yukito y Touya por representar a su familia y a Tomoyo y Eriol no les pudieron invitar porque ya habían recibido las invitaciones, todo porque Sonomi Daidouji era una gran empresaria, aliada en varios negocios con los Li. Y a Mei Ling le era imposible invitarla porque ella ya estar en ese baile, para algo era una de las herederas importantes de la familia y prometida Xiao Lang.

Esa noche le presentaron a la familia Li, los dueños de Sanrio. Conoció a Ieran Li, madre de su amante y tía de su amiga, y también a las hermanas del joven. A él ya lo conocía pero se lo presentaron igual, como si nunca se hubieran visto. Ese fue el papel que presentaron esa noche: el de dos desconocidos. Pero en algún momento pusieron música y la sacó a bailar, ahí le hizo prometer una vez más que se portaría bien y no regresaría antes de tiempo, y que no le buscaría después

La señora Li era muy hermosa, poseía una arrogancia natural de la que muy pocas personas gozaban, además imponía respeto con su sola presencia, daba la apariencia de ser una mujer fría y de corazón duro como una piedra, a Sakura le dio miedo y supo porque Mei Ling y su primo le habían hecho prometer tantas veces que se iría por las buenas y sin reclamar. Lo supo apenas la vio a los ojos, tuvo que bajar la mirada porque no pudo sostenérsela. Se había dado cuenta que Ieran haría todo lo que fuera necesario para sacarla de su vida.

Pero casi como para equilibrar el carácter de su madre, las hermanas de Xiao Lang eran un grupo de chicas muy simpáticas. Desde el inicio la trataron como a una hermanita pequeña y no se cansaban de hablar ni de reírse. Por ellas se enteró de que toda la familia cercana –ellas, la abuela y su prima- se había enterado de lo que su madre había hecho y ahora la abuela ni siquiera le hablaba, además le aconsejaron que se fuera tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado y que disfrutara el viaje. Ellas también sabían que no le importaría nada ni nadie por alejarla de su familia, aunque no lo dijeron, era su madre después de todo.

"Xiao Lang..." suspiró. Ya no podía hacer nada, no tenía vuelta de regreso. Continuó caminando

Recordaba la última vez que estuvo a solas con él, aquella vez que fue a su casa un mes atrás o tal vez un poco más. Aquella vez le pidió que se quedara con él y ella le habló de su vida, todo, sus aciertos y sus errores, sus penas, sus dolores y sus alegrías... Le habló de todo lo que recordaba, lo que no conseguía recordar pero sabía que había pasado, de lo que sentía... Él la escuchó en silencio pacientemente, en la oscuridad de la noche mirándola, arrullándola cuando se cansaba de llorar y se quejaba de todo. No la había tocado en toda la noche. Ni un solo beso. Cuando ella se lo pidió el se negó, no podía tocarla más... Se enfureció con él y se volteó, pero lo perdonó enseguida, sabía lo que él sentía porque era el mismo sentimiento que la llenaba. Solo que no se lo dijo. Se fue casi al amanecer, antes de que el sol los descubriera juntos por última vez.

Llegó hasta las salas donde se reuniría con las demás personas que se dirigían a Estambul, donde ella cambiaría de avión y continuaría directo a Londres. No viviría ahí, pero ahí la recogerían para ir a su nuevo hogar en Oxford.

Se sentía muy extraña, nerviosa y emocionada, temerosa de su futuro. Era un gran cambio, lo sabía y por lo mismo no podía evitar tener miedo de lo que la esperaba en Inglaterra.

- Disculpe, -la llamó alguien. Se volteó suavemente e intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Si? –preguntó fijándose en quién le había hablado. Era un muchacho unos dos o tres años mayor a ella, alto y simpático, con el cabello negro, largo, cayéndole sobre los ojos verdes, muy diferentes a los suyos.

- Eh... –el joven soltó una risita nerviosa, lucía avergonzada.- He olvidado que puerta debía tomar para llegar a la sala de abordaje hacía Estambul... ¿Sabe usted cual es?

- Si, es esa, -dijo señalándole las puertas de cristal que estaban a la derecha, junto a la cual estaba una azafata revisando que la gente no se equivocara de sala.

- Muchas gracias... –le sonrió y después de inclinarse levemente retomo su camino, con un ticket en la mano. Ella suspiro y le imitó, ella también debía ir a su avión.

- Adiós...

Al oír esa voz tan conocida para ella se quedo congelada en el lugar, olvidando por completo lo que se proponía hacer a continuación. Sus labios formaron una palabra, un nombre, sin que ningún sonido abandonara su garganta.

- Xiao Lang... –se giró. Ahí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos suyos tan hermosos y expresivos. Se veía más delgado y pálido, su cabello estaba largo y le cubría hasta la mitad del pómulo.

Él le sonrió y se inclinó a modo de despedida. Un gemido quiso escapar de su boca, esa sonrisa le había dolido más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar... Había sido dulce, tan dulce y llena de dolor, pero a la vez tan hermosa.

Ella también se inclinó y le sonrió, sin darse cuenta que una lágrima se le escapaba. Se volteó para irse de una vez pero enseguida se regreso y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven chino, besándole en los labios.

Fue un beso sencillo, totalmente diferente a los que antes se dieran, lleno de sentimientos y un adiós presente en él. Simplemente hermoso. Se separaron y apoyaron su frente en la del otro, mirándose a los ojos. Verde frente a miel.

- Nunca me olvides, por favor... –le susurró y se fue, separándose de él con un adiós que creía era para siempre.

Entro al salón de abordaje cuando ya habían abierto la entrada a la aeronave, se apresuró a entrar y buscar su asiento, que casualmente estaba junto al del muchacho que le había preguntado por la sala.

- Hola.

- Hola, -el muchacho le sonrió.- Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos, ¿eh?

- Si, parece que si. –Sonrió la muchacha.

- Yo voy a Inglaterra, ¿a dónde vas tú?

- También, voy de intercambio... Creo que será nuestro karma encontrarnos todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?

_Fin_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos nn

Seguro que ustedes se preguntarán que le pasó al otro capítulo que tenía subido y porque lo borré. Bueno, he estado pensando mucho en este fic (no crean que porque no actualizo no pienso en él ni en ustedes, al contrario, los pienso muchísimo) y revisando algunas cosas creo que he dejado unos cabos sueltos en los capítulos siguientes, y me he equivocado en varias cosas (soy un desastre... uu) así que decidí borrar todo y terminarlo de una forma medio decente... Ya veo una avalancha de tomatazos y unos cuantos mails bomba (TT), pero antes de que pongan «Enviar» déjenme darles una pequeña noticia: este no es el «FIN» si no el final de la primera parte. A que les sorprendió esto.

Bueno, como habían insistido tanto en que le diera un final feliz al fic voy a hacer una continuación para que vean que pasó con nuestros personajes favoritos al final, pero aún así este capi podría ser tomado como un final por quién lo quisiera así, aunque no creo que nadie lo quiera. Solo me queda decirles que lamento mucho no poder darles la dichosa continuación este año, he entrado a quinto curso y en mi colegio este año se coge la especialización (esa cosa que te tocan materias solo para ciertas áreas según la carrera que desees seguir) y esta **_muy_** pesado, en verdad, ni siquiera la traducción he podido continuar... uu Y eso que ese fic ya esta terminado y hay una saga completa de él. Pero pronto tendré un feriado (el de navidad) y veré que puedo hacer, hasta entonces continuare con mis clases normalmente, desarrollando la idea del fic en mi bella cabecita nn ¿Qué les parece?

Cómo de costumbre, pondré las respuestas a los reviews para el capi anterior aquí, aunque la mayoría ya las habrán leído la última vez que pasaron por aquí, y también pegaré las de los siguientes por si las dudas...

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han ayudado mientras escribí este fic, a cada uno de sus lectores, a mis amigas que me escucharon hablar sobre el fic durante días y que además me dieron consejos para mejorarlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review y también a quienes no lo hicieron, pero aún así siguieron mi historia desde lejos.**

**Un beso enorme para todos, cuídense mucho...**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

- _Respuestas del capítulo 12: _(ctrl.+c; ctrl+v)

**Sakurita86:** Hola! Jejeje... Weno, la demora ya esta más que explicada, espero que no tes muy enojada... ¿o si? (glup) Lamento dejar el capi más corto, pero ando de apuro (tengo un bello libro sobre un guapo mago esperandome y mis musas se han ido de paseo) Pero en recompensa te prometo que el proximo estara mucho mejor yo sé por que te lo digo...

Gracias por tu review, bye!

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:** Hola! Gracias por tu review :P Lamento que este sea otro capi corto, pero me influyen cosas llamadas tiempo y musas... Me siento culpable por eso (G: Cierto y yo sufro las consecuencias T.T) Gracias por gastar tu tiempo en mi fic, aún cuando tienes cole (G: Esta mujer por andar en estas es que se quedo a suspensos) cof, cof, cof... Weno, nos vemos pronto! cuidate!

**Kitty-Sakurita:** Wolas! Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por el rr y tranki, no termina como la novela, ya vas a ver... Trataré de que el proximo capi salga de un largo medio decente por ustedes, ¿que tal? Y gracias por el apoyo con mis estudios ¡Pase! Jejeje... Ciao!

**Erica:** Hola! Weno, el fic anda muy abandonado (Gomen ne!) pero ahora podré prestarle más atencion... Me alegro mucho que te gustara, gracias por el review! o Nos vemos pronto!

**Saku-Cerezo4**: Konnichiwa! Gracias por el review, y gomen ne, no he podido actualizar mucho... nnU No imaginas como me siento de culpable.. Además de que casi ni actualizo les dejo un capi diminuto u/u pero weno, gracias por el apoyo, tratare de regresar pronto! Sayonara!

**ana-pop-sb:** Hola! Nueva lectora, eh? Muchas gracias por tu review, espero no dejarles muy picadas con el mini-chap de hoy, pero ya sabes... es mi trabajo xD Ojala nos veamos pronto, chauchas!

**Aiko:** ¡Hola! Jejeje... Me has hecho sonrojar... / Muchas gracias por tu review, me he alegrado mucho al abrir el mail y encontrarme con que mi historia aún se lee :P Gracias por esperarme, espero poder seguirlo pronto y que el final no les decepcione (a mi me encanta jejeje, lo único que me falta es escribirlo en word o/o) Bechos y abrachos desde Ecuador :P

- _Respuestas del capítulo 13: _(ctrl.+c; ctrl+v)

**sakurita86:** ¿No te gustó? Pues a mi me encantó nn Jejejej... Soy cruel, pero te conviene no matarme, porque sino, quien te cuenta si al final hubo o no S+S jejeje... y bueno, a ver que opinas de este chappi :P espero que te guste, ciao é baci!

**serenity-princess:** hola! bien bien, aunque la niña anda medio desaparecida... no sé porque, hace unos días me torturaba y ahora ni aparece... bueno, hay nos encontraremos algun rato... no te preocupes por el rr del 12, aun puedes mandarlo! jajajaj :P como quieras.

Y bueno, el libro lo escribió Marguerite Duras, es una señora francesa aunque no sé mucho de ella, solo encontré su libro en la biblioteca de mi mamá, si encuentro algo te lo envio.

y con respecto al final, gulp, repito lo de final feliz y s+s, jejejeje, pero tm lo de que si me matan se quedan sin final triste o feliz... jejejeje...

Lo de los niños pasa en todo lado, aunque acá no he oído esos casos hace algunos meses... Será porque ya no veo las noticias? (ely esta pensativa) pero tranki, solo anda con cuidado... E Ieran le cae mal a casi todo el mundo, bueno, no creo que sea mala, pero si muy interesada en cosas que no le hacen feliz a sus hijos. epilogo? no sé, pero estoy trabajando en la precuela de Pasado Oscuro, que dices:P Mil gracias por el reviewsín, besos! cuidate! ciao!

**hillary:** Somos dos que odiamos las despedidas... No sé, se me hacen extrañas... Pero bueno, tienes razón con la trama, hay puntos que no puedo dejar de lado o no habría fic nnU jejeje Gracias por tu review, aunque no prometo ningún S+S... jejeje nnU Ya te veo afilando los cuchillos, gulp, pero no te preocupes... ¡aun queda tiempo! nos vemos!

**Kitty-Sakurita:** Holas! nn bueno, acá viene otro chappie, espero que te guste, es una especie de introducción a ver que piensas de ella... :P Y si, Seamus esta para comerselo, además de ser lindisimo, es un amor! nn Gracias por tu review (y toda la suerte que me enviaste) nos vemos pronto, cuidate mucho, eh? besos!

- _Más respuestas, estas son del capi trece, iban a aparecer en el 14..._

**Sakurita86**: hey! No soy extorsionable! Pero bueno, igual, como estoy tan... estresada por el cole tal vez te responda de que trata "Ensayo sobre la ceguera" en vez de la continuación del fic... jijij nnU Es que en el cole yo escogí especialización Ciencias Sociales y paso leyendo cosas para la profe de Literatura, pero son libros excelentes... :P Bueno, ahora te tocará esperar, lo siento, pero mi musa inspiradora fue de vacaciones al caribe y por lo visto, o se quedo o un huracán se la fue llevando... uu ¡Cómo la extraño!

Bueno, me voy, cuídate mucho, un beso!

**Akane**: Bueno, a ti yo te había respondido a tu mail, recuerdas? Bueno, lamento mucho no poder cumplir mi promesa, me cayó más trabajo del esperado y no he podido avanzar mucho en ningún fic... Bueno, lo del final, espero que me salga feliz y creo que lo hará, aún tengo que recomponer un poco la historia, pero eso es lo de menos, que lo lees, lo lees nn espero que te guste. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, un beso enorme para ti.

**Ninfa de la Noche**: Hola, gracias por leer mi fic, en verdad lamento no poder continuarle y ya no repetiré lo del cole porque pareceré un disco rayado... Me alegro que te gustara, y como vez, desde ahora me pondré a trabajar en la idea, pero no sé cuando pueda pasarla a limpio y corregirla. Espero que cuando lo haga puedas leerlo, muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic, un beso enorme.

**¡Nos vemos al rato!**


	13. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**:

Sé que es un poco ridículo, pero en este último capítulo, prólogo más bien, quisiera recordarles que todos los personajes que reconozcan en esta historia pertenecen a las Clamp. Excepto unos cinco o seis que aparecen solo de relleno en la nueva vida de Sakura.

¡Y que la historia esta basada en el libro de Marguerite Duras, '¡El Amante de la China del Norte'!

**PRÓLOGO o Capítulo para hacer feliz a la gente**

El cielo oscurecía rápidamente mientras algunas aves despertaban y otras regresaban a sus nidos para guardarse de la noche. Él buscaba desesperado una casa, pero era difícil ya que todas las casas de la manzana tenían la misma fachada y algunas ya no tenían los clásicos números dorados en las puertas. Maldiciendo pateó una lata y se detuvo segundos antes de patear también la caja que llevaba en su mano, al más puro estilo de los jugadores de fútbol... Y no era que se hubiese resistido al deseo de hacerlo, si no a que la lata de cerveza aplastada fue devuelta a sus pies por un hábil golpe de... ¿un zapato de tacón? Levantó los ojos y reconoció el rostro de inmediato. Pero no podía ser. Era demasiada suerte. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, dos veces seguidas. ¡Era increíble! Después de dos semanas preparando un discurso decente para pedirle perdón cuando se la encontraba no era capaz de decir una palabra. Y no siendo suficiente eso, ella hablo primero.

-Ten cuidado con eso, podrías haberme lastimado. –las palabras fluyeron por sus labios heladas y sin emoción alguna.

¿Es qué no le había reconocido? Pero... No había cambiado nada y ella no habría podido olvidarle... No, no podría, lo suyo había sido demasiado grande, demasiado hermoso como para poder ser olvidado...

Pero ella siguió su camino sin fijarse en sus desesperados intentos de decirle algo, avanzó unos cuantos metros más y entró a una casa sin número. Él seguía ahí parado cuando dos chicos pasaron junto a él. No serían mucho mayores a Mei Ling, pero aún así, cada uno llevaba a un bebé de un año aproximadamente en brazos, y apostaría lo que fuera a que no eran sus sobrinitos... Y ahora que pensaba en apuestas... La chica se le había hecho muy familiar, ¿sería que la conocía? El mundo era un pañuelo y ciertamente, podría ser ella...

-¿Daidouji? –preguntó al aire. Inútil, la pareja estaba llegando a la puerta sin número por la que había desaparecido ella. -¡Daidouji! –la muchacha levantó la vista de su pequeño y le miró inexpresiva.

¡Si! No podía ser otra... Ella había mantenido la relación con Sakura, Mei Ling se lo había contado, de seguro era ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo otro movimiento y para cuando se dieron cuenta, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Ella hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y desapareció dentro de la casa... Decepcionado pateo la lata con fuerza, está choco contra una farola y se le regreso, con un brinco el la esquivo y deshizo su camino. Dejando caer su caja en el siguiente basurero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura... –llamo suavemente Tomoyo un par de minutos después de haber dejado a los niños dormidos en la cama de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Tommi-chan? –respondió la otra desde la cocina, estaba batiendo una masa a mano con una rapidez envidiable, pero no levantó la mirada ni por un segundo.

-¿Está alguna casa a la renta en esta calle? –no sabía como abordar el tema y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No, ninguna que yo sepa. ¿Por qué? –la chica levantó la vista dejando a la masa reposar sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Porque vi a un chico en la calle, parecía estar buscando una dirección. –se encogió de hombros y alcanzó un vaso de la repisa, tenía dos letras rosas grabadas cerca del borde.

-Estaría buscando la casa de algún amigo. Hace poco ha llegado otro estudiante a vivir con Seamus. –comento la castaña añadiendo unos cuantos vegetales a la mezcla.

-Es probable, -se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, aunque el joven le había recordado mucho a Xiao Lang Li, sin contar con que le había oído llamarle. Aunque quizás eso fuese una imaginación suya.

Cuando Sakura ya estaba friendo el primer okonomiyaki oyeron cómo se abría la puerta principal, y no mucho después, lo que parecía un grito de guerra.

Ambas jóvenes se asomaron de inmediato por el marco de la cocina. Eriol y Matt, el tutor de Sakura, chocaban palmas y empezaban una danza extraña. Se miraron y lentamente desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿Qué crees que hagan si su equipo pierde? –pregunto Tomoyo en un tono bajo y confidencial. La pobre no había sabido mucho de que su esposo tuviese **tamaña** obsesión con el dichoso deporte –llamado fútbol- hasta que conocieron a Mattew, el joven que cuidaba de Sakura y otro chico durante su estancia en Oxford.

-No quiero ni imaginarlo... –susurró Sakura mientras salvaba al primer okonomiyaki de convertirse en carbón y preparaba un segundo.

-Y yo que creía que mi Eriol era un caballero inglés, -se burló Tomoyo alcanzando otro vaso y una botella de refresco de la repisa.

-¿Pero que dices? SI todos los hombres son así aquí... –rió su amiga sirviendole.

Oyeron un par de gritos más. Maldiciones para ser exactas. Se miraron por un segundo en silencio para romper en carcajadas un momento después.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El partido había terminado hacía una hora y los chicos se habían esfumado inmediatamente después. Quién sabe donde habrían ido a parar para celebrar su victoria. Entre tanto ambas japonesas se habían adueñado de la tele y estaban viendo una película.

-Sak...

Su amiga no le respondió pues se estaba durmiendo en el brazo del sillón.

-Sakura... ¿Tú no viste a ese chico que estaba parado en la acera?

-Si... –bostezo la muchacha frotándose los ojos somnolientos. -¿Seguía ahí cuando ustedes llegaron?

-Sep... Me pareció que me llamaba por el apellido de mamá, no sé... Se me hizo muy familiar. ¿A ti no? –La pregunta era delicada, pues ella definitivamente **si** había reconocido al chico, pero no había tenido el valor para hacerla antes, cuando Sakura estaba completamente despierta.

-No estoy muy segura... No abrió la boca para hablarme... –respondió la muchacha entre bostezos.- Si hubiese sido un poco más musculoso... habría pensado que era Xiao... Pero lucía muy paliducho para ser... él... –La chica apenas pudo terminar la oración antes de quedarse dormida, pero Tomoyo no pudo dormir por largo rato.

Era extraño. ¿Qué hacía Li ahí? Debería haberse casado el verano pasado, ella incluso había recibido una muestra de cómo serían las invitaciones (y era preciosa, era un trabajo artesanal de primera), pero después de eso no había tenido más noticias de Mei Ling, y como los gemelos y Eriol armaban tanto jaleo no había tenido oportunidad de escribirle otra vez.

-Sak...

La chica gimoteó algo y se recogió en un ovillo.

-Creo que ese chico era Xiao Lang...

-Tooomy... Déjame dormir y deja de fantasear, ¿vale?

Ella negó suavemente y se levantó, después de echarle una sábana encima a la joven y revisar a los gemelos salió a la calle. Era tarde y algunas nubes ocultaban las estrellas de la vista, no había luna y la noche era oscura, sabía que sería mejor entrar a la casa pero se quedo en la entrada. Una brisa helada golpeaba su rostro y le impedía ceder ante el sueño ahí mismo.

-¿Y qué si tuvieses razón? –susurró una voz junto a su hombro. Sakura se había despertado y estaba junto a ella, descalza y cubierta con la manta a cuadros que le había puesto encima.

-No sé... Sólo me preguntaba qué haría él aquí.

-¿Estás segura de que era él?

Tomoyo no pudo responder debido a un llanto infantil en el piso superior, inmediatamente seguido de otro más agudo. Con un suspiro y una media sonrisa ambas cerraron la puerta, dispuestas a atender a los pequeños.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Eriol y Matt se fueron de parranda sin decir ni pío –detalle que demuestra hasta que punto trastorna el fútbol a los hombres, haciéndoles olvidar sus deberes como responsables de alguna criaturilla menor e indefensa ante el mundo, como lo vendrían a ser Sakura y los gemelos, porque con Tomoyo enojada... yo si no me meto-.

Y siguiendo con nuestra historia, ese dichoso par de fútbol-maniacos terminaron en un pub a un par de cuadras de la casa donde habitaban Mathew, Sakura y otro chico de intercambio que –también- andaba de fiesta, donde pasaron bebiendo desde el término del partido hasta el amanecer, cuando ya agotados decidieron regresar.

Iban tambaleándose por la calle, abrazados y llorosos, cuando Eriol tropezó con su propio pie y al mismo tiempo que él caía fue tirando un bote de basura y a su amigo con él.

-¡Asiático del demonio! –maldijo el castaño empujándole más lejos.

-Ca... Cállate Mathew, que tenemos que levantarnos... –balbuceó el moreno apoyándose en el bote, que dada su forma cilíndrica, rodó un par de metros dejándolo tendido de bruces sobre el suelo.

Las risas del primero rompieron el frío silencio matinal mientras el otro lograba a duras penas levantarse y darle una patada, que en vez de golpearle a su amigo le dio a una caja blanca que se volcó regando un fajo de fotografías.

-¡Mira asiático! –llamó dejando de reír.

-No me digas asiático, estúpido caucásico... –gruñó Eriol sentándose a su lado.

-Pero si son fotos de una boda, asiá... ¡Ouch! –chilló el chico frotándose su cabeza dónde había sido golpeado.

-Si, y allá está una invitación... ¿Quién querría deshacerse de esto?

-Quizás en un ataque de despecho la chica... fíjate, si tiene los ojos chinos, ¡justo como tú! –y Matt empezó a reírse otra vez, aún estaba en la parte alegre de la borrachera.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Y me llevo esto! Qué la niña china se me hace familiar –le cortó Eriol enojado ya, quitándole las fotografías de las manos y sin echarle una mirada a la novia de la foto, las guardo todas en la caja, dejando olvidadas unas cuantas entre las fundas de basura.

-Vale, y mejor camina que falta muuuuchoooo para llegar a la casa... –señalo a la puerta de su casa, que no estaba a más de cinco metros de distancia. Y luego porque dicen que el alcohol es malo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero en esa ciudad hubo otra persona que llego a la puerta de esa casa casi al amanecer. Xiao Lang no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Se había portado como un infeliz dos años antes y si hasta entonces no había podido doblegar a la culpa que sentía por ser un cobarde, no lo haría nunca más. Y es que apelando a que su madre era un demonio había rechazado el sentimiento más hermoso de su vida, había lastimado a Sakura y casi había arruinado la vida de Mei Ling con ese estúpido casamiento.

Estaba decidido a esperar a Sakura ahí hasta que saliese, aunque eso fuese a las seis de la tarde para comprar algo para cenar. No se separaría de esa puerta. Era más, en ese mismo momento la despertaría para hablar con ella. Y como debía ser el colmo, no bien dieron las siete de la mañana en el reloj de la cocina, la muchacha y su amiga salieron por la puerta de atrás con los gemelos en brazos, momentos antes de que el joven chino empezase a aporrear la puerta como un desesperado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocas horas después Sakura y Tomoyo regresaban cargando cada una bolsa de pan y otros objetos útiles para el desayuno en un brazo, y un bebé en el otro. Esta vez iban caminando por la principal, así que no fue más que de acercarse y reconocer al joven que esperaba sentado en las gradas exteriores.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó casi sin voz el muchacho mientras se levantaba de golpe.

Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta con una media sonrisa en los labios y tocó el timbre, hubiese apostado casi cualquier cosa a que en esos momentos sería inútil intentar quitarle las llaves. Ojala soltase a Bárbara más fácilmente.

Cuando un Matt somnoliento abrió la puerta le puso la bolsa de compra en los brazos y regreso corriendo a recoger a su otro bebé, ese par debían discutir de algunas cosas que sería mejor que ni sus tiernos oídos u ojitos no escuchasen hasta dentro de unos años... De preferencia veinte o veinticinco...

-To... To... Tom... oyo... –articuló entre bostezos,- ¿Qué su... sucede?

-Nada, sólo regresa al sillón Matt, apuesto que mi Eri-kun ya te está extrañando... –respondió medio en broma la chica mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta para revisar si en la reconciliación de ese par mediaban algunas palabras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota final:**

Vale, vale, que sé que no es lo mejor... Pero después de casi un año sin escribir más que un par de palabras de vez en cuando esto es un verdadero milagro de mi Sacrosanta Madre, la Señora Naturaleza. Para que vean que si tengo cargo de conciencia –aún no la mato ni a ella ni a mi subconsciente- y que si me acuerdo de lo que les prometí, aunque no sé si debí hacerlo, porque... Voy tres intentos de sacar algo de aquí y nada que lo logró, así que ya cansada (y bajo la influencia de un alza de azúcar y otra cosa que se parece a tener un millón de mariposillas en la panza), me decidí a sacar un último capítulo para mi fic adorado... ¡Lo quiero mucho! abraza a la computadora emocionada

Espero sus comentarios... En verdad, disculpen la demora, he sido una desconsiderada...

Se aceptan tomatazos –por la demora y falta de escenas románticas- y demás comentarios en versión review...

Os adoro chicas, que aguantarme hasta ahora... es **único.**

Besos,

Ely-chan

Ps.: Especialmente dedicado a mi nee-chan, que es una chica divina pero con mala suerte, para que se me distraiga un poquito, y que cumpla su deseo. ¡Que la adoro! Y también para todas las otras personas que me han ayudado en estos últimos días a sacar inspiración de quién sabe donde para terminarlo –a las reviewers que aún se acuerdan de mí, a nico, a sabry, a jared, a cat y porqué no... a la yele. ¡Besos a todos!


End file.
